


情潮

by Mxxxx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxxx/pseuds/Mxxxx
Summary: 索尔与洛基的和亲婚姻因为床事不和而导致洛基心生怨怼，最终两人的婚姻以悲剧收场。索尔找来史传奇借用阿戈摩托之眼，回到他和洛基结婚的第一天。这一次他决定吸取经验，好好“调教”可爱的基基。





	1. 情潮1

约顿海姆小王子的送亲队伍终于来到了仙宫外，阿斯加德的王子在城门外已恭候多时。坐在马车里的小王子心里的忐忑如小兔子般跳动不停，他不得不摸摸自己胸前的金饰，试图定定神。就在刚才，在那么嘈杂的环境里，一把朗朗的声音却很清晰的传入了耳朵里，很好听，小王子心里有些欢喜。这把声音……是他么？如果是的话，他会长什么样子呢？他有些懊恼，在阿斯加德的王子去约顿海姆提亲时，他应该躲在父皇宫殿的角落里偷看一眼的……但这又能怪谁呢？只怪自己错过了相看的好时机。

马车终于在宫殿前停了下来。阿斯加德的王子看见小王子扶着侍者的手步下马车。一抬头，他看到的便是那一双红红的似兔儿一样的眼睛，小心翼翼的看着自己，对上自己的视线又慌张的垂下。这便是自己熟悉又久违的容貌与神态，王子不禁庆幸，自己竟可重新得见。日后一定要多谢中庭的博士借与他阿戈摩托之眼，这样的天恩错过岂不辜负？

王子牵过小王子的手，只见他指节细长，深蓝色的皮肤让原本较低的体温更添冰凉。和亲仪式上，王子一改平日的鲁莽霸道，脸上始终含着浅笑。等到仪式终于结束，一身轻松的回到宫殿，却发现自己的小王子正手足无措的站在床边。王子不禁在心中告诫自己，有了第一次失败的经验，这一次需更加仔细小心对待。

王子悄然走近，拉起小王子的手问：“我叫索尔，你叫什么？”  
通红的双眼抬起，凝视着前面的一方碧蓝说到：“洛基。我叫洛基。”  
“洛基，我听侍者说你在约顿海姆最喜欢吃的就是甜品，我早已让人准备好了阿斯加德最出名的布丁，我们一起吃一些好不好？”  
洛基本来很是慌张，听见索尔比白天更温和的声音，身上竟觉得一片酥麻，脸上也烧了起来。想来自己累了一天也饿了一天，还真是惦念起甜品来。

索尔于是命人把准备好的布丁送了上来。洛基和索尔分别坐在长桌的两端，洛基吃了一口，惊觉这布丁吃起来竟如同约顿海姆皇宫的厨师所做，正和口味。他悄悄抬眼，见索尔也认真的吃着，心上似乎也被蜜糖浸润，忍不住漫起丝丝甜意。

索尔晚上本就用过晚膳，再加上本就雷厉风行，布丁几口就用完了。他看见洛基红着脸吃得开心，心里也不免开怀。于是站起来温柔的说：“我先去沐浴，稍后还劳烦帮我更衣。”索尔望着洛基一脸的慌张，脸上不免也升起了些热气。他在浴室里扑了点凉水在脸上，希望这一次不会再吓到洛基。一番胡思乱想，只能匆匆沐浴一番，披上中衣，整理妥帖之后才出去。

索尔径直朝洛基走了过去，看见盘子里的布丁早已吃完，“吃完布丁了？正好，来为我更衣吧。”  
他的声音里含着笑，洛基听了觉得晕乎乎的，如同着了魔。只得乖乖的上前由他拉着自己的手往床边走去。等洛基回过神来时，两人都坐在了四柱床上，四周只有摇曳的烛火。洛基的双手任由着索尔牵拉，竟就这样把索尔的上衣脱了。此刻索尔的胸膛裸着，这还是洛基第一次看见非本族之外的男人的身体，不由得往后一缩。

约顿海姆的风俗不同于阿斯加德，即便坦胸露乳是常态，但也会用丝绸或者金饰稍加遮挡。洛基看见索尔的大手在自己的胸前和背后一顿动作，才发现自己的金饰早已被索尔除下。怪不得他一直盯着自己看！洛基有些慌忙，两只手却被一双大手牵制住，那如雕塑般的容貌就在面前，洛基不由得吞咽了一口，还真是……好看。

耳边痒痒的，小王子一缩，索尔声音随即传来，“洛基乖，父皇是不是教导过你，今晚你要听我的话呢？嗯？”索尔拉开遮挡在胸前的双手，虽未及日后长成，但此刻已可以看见匀称修长之姿。  
“我们已经结婚，自然要坦诚相见，亲密无间。”  
索尔的声音诚恳，他的双手解开洛基黑发的系带，发丝垂下遮在胸前。但却得寸进尺，伸手试图解开洛基系在腰间的遮挡。  
洛基不由得按住那双大手，“还，还不够吗？”  
索尔不说话，只将他轻轻推到在床上，“还有下面。”  
洛基只觉得下体一凉，双腿不由得并在一起。“我脱了……那你呢？”小王子觉得不公平。  
“是，我也要脱掉裤子才公平。”索尔又拉过洛基的手，“刚才我帮你脱了，现在你帮我脱吧。”  
洛基觉得索尔身上的热量好似火炉一样，他离自己太近了，又忍不住悄悄看那具与自己截然不同的身体，手握着裤子往下拉至膝盖处，就撒手不管了。

索尔把裤子脱掉之后，顺势将洛基往怀里一搂。洛基只觉得与他贴着的地方都是热热的、硬硬的，腹部还有东西顶着自己。他想让索尔把那东西挪开。  
“那个……你挪一下。”洛基小声的说。  
“怎么办，挪不了。”  
索尔与洛基面对面，呼吸相闻，虽然都不说话当能听见对方渐急的呼吸与心跳。他于是拨弄了一下洛基的发丝，俯身亲了亲洛基头上的双角，然后对着那抿紧的双唇吻了上去。  
洛基并没有抵挡住索尔的长驱直入。他试图用舌头推他出去，却正好掉入了索尔的陷阱。索尔毕竟经验丰富，很快就卸掉了洛基的力气，让他连呼吸都觉得艰难。  
索尔停下，亲了亲身下人的鼻间，宠溺地说：“笨洛基。”  
“我才不笨！”小王子不服气，他可是约顿海姆最聪明的小王子，九界第一魔法师。“你说我笨，你不也笨吗？我没法呼吸，你就可以呼吸了？”他怎么可以说自己笨呢！  
“洛基说的有道理，我也有不懂的地方，还需要你好好教我。”  
索尔话音刚落，嘴唇就落在洛基的胸口上，张口含住深蓝上的浅红。  
洛基只觉得胸口一热，上面传来被吮吸的快感，让他忍不住想要蜷起身子。这还不够，索尔甚至还轻轻的在上面咬了几口，一阵酥麻立刻传过全身。  
“洛基，你知道你的乳头特别柔软吗？”  
“不要……不要咬我……”洛基想捂住他的嘴让他住口。

索尔的嘴还继续往下，一点一点亲过他的肚脐，小腹，所到之处都是痒痒的。眼看就要亲到洛基的下体，他想推开索尔，但想不到索尔的身体居然如此健壮，洛基使出全力仍然未能推动丝毫。索尔抬起头，拉着洛基的手往自己的身下一按——一根粗热的性器。洛基下意识一握，索尔突然闷哼一声，他便慌忙松开。  
他那里……比我的大多了。小王子在心里打鼓。  
“你看，我有的东西你也有。”索尔又吻上洛基头上的双角，似乎在鼓励他，“但是我知道，你还有一样东西是我没有的，能不能让我看一看？”  
洛基瞬间就知道索尔说的是什么！这是约顿海姆皇室的秘辛，最聪明的小王子居然是双性。这本来就是洛基心中的难言之隐，此刻索尔这样大喇喇的说出来让他颇为气恼。可索尔的手已经不听话的往下滑去，洛基又再次试图推开他，腿也并起，但是这些反抗在雷神面前显得颇为无力，他的手坚定的打开了他的腿，打开了那隐秘的缝隙，露出了敏感的阴蒂与柔嫩。  
他的手指轻轻的从珠豆滑过，让他觉得有些痒。  
“洛基，你真好看。”话音刚落，索尔的手指便按揉起敏感的阴蒂，快感袭来，洛基突然觉得一股热流从下体涌出，还没来得及遮挡，索尔的大手上前一抠，便拉出了银色的细线。  
索尔当着洛基的面把手指上的液体舔干净，然后又说：“你看……你湿了，我也湿了。”洛基的手被带到索尔的下体，覆盖住那阴茎的顶端，洛基一摸，果然湿漉漉的，柱体突突的还有跃动。他也拥有这东西，自然了解这是怎么回事。  
“洛基乖，你帮帮我。”索尔于是带着洛基的手上下套弄，洛基很聪明，很快就掌握了索尔的节奏。索尔那双被解放的双手又来到了洛基的细缝处，忍不住揉搓抽插起来。  
渐渐的，洛基觉得身体变软使不上力气。酥一阵又麻一阵，嘴巴里也不由得发出呻吟。  
“索尔……”这是他第一次喊索尔的名字。“不要……唔……啊……”  
索尔的动作反而加快了。很快，一大股液体从体内流出，洛基只能撒手离开索尔的阴茎，死死抱住身上的索尔，说不出话来。

索尔原本也没打算做到最后。洛基毕竟还年纪小，初尝情事，舍不得弄疼他。索尔在浴室了自行解决了之后，又用帕子为他擦了擦身。然后低叹一声，搂紧了怀里的小王子，一起陷入安稳的梦境。


	2. 情潮2

洛基昨日累了一天，晚上自然睡得沉酣。约顿海姆素来苦寒，作为霜巨人的小王子虽然更习惯在寒冷的环境里生活，但当他被索尔抱在怀里，周身热乎乎的，却也觉得舒服极了。洛基还在睡梦中的时候，索尔早就已经醒了。天色已经泛白，晨光透过帘子在房间里铺了浅浅的一层。索尔借着这微光，把怀中的人看得个仔仔细细，手指更是不老实的沿着他身体的纹路来回摩挲。

靠在自己胸前的小脑袋蹭了蹭自己的胸口，嘟囔了一句。索尔本来就气盛，被洛基这么一蹭，下面早就硬了起来，抵在小王子的小腹上。洛基似乎感觉到了不舒服，竟然不自觉的伸手拨弄索尔的性器。还没等索尔回过味来，洛基突然就醒了，一双红彤彤的眼睛盯着索尔看了看，这才想起自己昨天已经结了婚。

索尔来了兴致，假装被自己被惊醒：“洛基你醒了？”  
他的声音洛基本来就很喜欢，像这样刚睡醒带着睡意的音色更是让人微醺欲醉。还没等洛基回过神来，索尔又温柔的问：“我们再睡一会儿吧？现在时间还早。”  
“不行，今天要去拜见……”洛基揉了揉眼睛，本想直接说奥丁，还好及时咽了回去，“拜见国王和王后。”  
“你可以叫他们父王和母后。”索尔张嘴含住了洛基柔软的唇，用牙齿轻轻的咬着。  
两个人的额头抵在一起，鼻息相闻，索尔“啵”的一声吻在了洛基的唇上，“洛基乖，把嘴巴张开。”他哄着洛基，气息喷在小王子的脸上。洛基觉得自己太不争气了，而索尔又是那般的厉害，总是轻易让他得逞。小王子乖乖的张开了自己的嘴巴，放任索尔的舌头进来搅化了一池春水。

就在两个人吻得越来越激烈之时，门外响起了敲门声：“殿下，该起床准备了。”但索尔仍像没听见一样把洛基压在身下，洛基不得不努力把头移开结束这个吻：“该起床了……”  
“叫我的名字。”索尔蹭了蹭洛基的胸口，胡茬滑过皮肤痒痒的。  
洛基望进那双蓝色的眼睛，咬了咬嘴唇然后说，“……索尔。”  
索尔忍不住笑了起来，于是唤侍者入内伺候洗漱更衣。因为要面见奥丁及弗丽嘉，洛基穿上了阿斯加德风格的衣服：一件白色的长袍配上约顿海姆风格的金色的垂链和臂钏。收拾好之后，索尔拉着他的手坐到餐桌前吃早餐，这次两人并没有像第一次那样坐得那么远，洛基被安排坐到了索尔的身侧，拉着的手直到坐下了也没放开。

约顿海姆受天气及地理环境影响，物产并不十分富饶，因此洛基在吃的上也习惯了一切从简。但当他看到餐桌上丰富的早餐时，还是不得不承认阿斯加德的确占据了九界之中最为富饶的一方土地。索尔恨不得把所有早餐的品种都让洛基尝个遍，“这个好吃，你试试这个。你应该早就饿了吧？”说最后一句话时，索尔贴近了洛基的耳边，不出所料，洛基的耳朵立刻染上了一层绯红。

吃完早餐，索尔带着洛基往大殿走去。两个人在宫殿里拜见了国王及王后，四人说了些话之后，索尔便跟着国王进到书房议事，洛基跟在弗丽嘉后面往花园走去。  
“洛基，你到了阿斯加德还适应吗？索尔待你还好？”  
洛基听见弗丽嘉发问，突然想起昨晚两个人亲密的行为不由得脸红，正打算开口“索尔……”又想到在王后面前这样直呼索尔的名字似乎不妥，于是改口说：“殿下对我很好。”  
“你们既然互相恩爱，那我就放心了。”弗丽嘉拍了拍洛基的手，洛基年纪比索尔小太多，难免有思考不周之处，自然希望自己的儿子能对洛基多些包容。

洛基陪弗丽嘉吃了午餐后就被送回闪电宫。洛基坐在房间里看侍女收拾自己从约顿海姆带来的物件，侍女抱着一本画册走过来问洛基：“殿下，这个需要放在哪里？”  
洛基一看，原来是父王在他来阿斯加德前送给他的。他接过画册走到床边翻开一看，里面的内容全是男男女女裸体相拥、交颈而卧的图画。洛基只能红着脸让侍女们都退下，等房间里只剩他一个人的时候，躺在床上悄悄翻阅着。画里面的人姿势各异，但看上去都表情愉悦，欲仙欲死。  
“有这么开心么？”洛基自言自语。  
他细端详着画面的细节，再次确认自己的确和别人长得不一样，而索尔的下面和画上的人的下面也不一样，洛基拿着书翻来倒去，得出的结论是：索尔的下面比画上任何一个人的都要粗大。  
“真吓人。”他虽然没有经验，但是看了一下午还是略懂了一些。  
“那么大，不会很痛吗？”

等到索尔下午回到房间时，发现洛基躺在床上睡着了，身边的书摊开着。走近一看，原来是一本春宫画册。索尔低笑一声，在心里谢过了劳菲这一次的“精心准备”，于是俯身上前，吻上了洛基的唇。温热的气息传来，洛基觉得脸上痒痒的，睁眼一看原来索尔正亲着自己。  
“你醒了？”  
索尔又用手指翻了翻旁边的画册，“这个好看么？”  
洛基顿时觉得尴尬极了，于是连忙伸手遮住上面的内容，没成想索尔却将他的手拉过，一下一下的用舌头舔着他的手指，又放进嘴里含着指尖，湿湿的。  
“你学到了什么，告诉我？”  
“没学到什么……”总不能说“你下面太大了”吧。

洛基能感觉到索尔落在自己身上的灼灼的目光。索尔的大手将洛基从床上扶起，然后绕到后颈解开了洛基身上的白袍，丝滑的衣衫就此除去。索尔一直在看着洛基的身体，欲望开始在眼里燃烧。怀里的洛基轻轻的挣着，“索尔……不行，还没到晚上。”  
“谁告诉你只有晚上才可以？”  
他看见索尔在脱衣服，又回想起昨晚索尔那发热的身体。洛基闭上眼睛，有些自暴自弃。半咬住了唇，他听见索尔低声笑了笑，之后就趴在自己身上，吻在了自己的颈侧。眼睛上传来湿润的触感，他在吻他。当洛基睁开眼睛的时候，他看见了索尔坦阔的前胸，宽壮的肩膀和平坦结实的腰腹。与昨晚在烛光里看到的不一样，这一次洛基看得更仔细——这是从肤色到身形都与自己完全不同的躯体，肌肤上还闪着温润的光。

还有眼睛。索尔眼睛里是一片温柔的璘光，流淌着的情绪他有些看不懂，却能感觉到里面的动人。索尔喜欢洛基看自己，他们对视了一会，然后牵起洛基抓着床单的手，放到唇边轻轻一吻，他将那双手放在了自己的胸膛上，手掌能感受到他心脏砰砰砰的跃动。  
“你听见它说的话了吗？”索尔问。  
洛基感受着来自于索尔的有力的跳动，“什么？”他问。  
“它说它喜欢你。”

索尔随即往下，打开了洛基的双腿。从耻毛开始，舌头一点点往下划圈，舌头带过敏感柔嫩的大腿内侧，一寸一寸的轻吻舔咬。手握住洛基仍然半软的性器，用嘴巴亲了好几下之后直接张嘴，包裹住了上面的菇头。这是洛基第一次被人口交，不耐与酥麻的刺激交替传来，但更多的是难为情。“索尔，”他的手连忙推了推索尔的头：“索尔……不要舔……”语气羞涩，试图把他推走。  
“洛基乖，”索尔按住洛基的上半身让他再次躺下，“会很舒服的，相信我。”  
很快，洛基的阴茎就在索尔的口中硬了起来。索尔一只手揉捏着洛基的臀肉，另一只手握住洛基的柱体，从下往上仔仔细细的舔了几次，然后用嘴巴含住了顶端，舌尖在马眼和沟线附近打转，时不时还用力吮吸。  
“索尔……”  
“啊……”吮吸的快感太过强烈，洛基的身体开始不自觉的扭动，双腿把索尔夹得更紧了。  
他一边吸，还一边抬眼看了看洛基，对方满脸通红的躺在床上，用手臂遮住自己的眼睛，破碎的喘息带着溢出口的呻吟，脚趾已经开始蜷缩，既兴奋又害怕。  
“索尔……”洛基觉得自己要在索尔口中化掉了，声音里带上了哭腔。  
“不要了……”  
“求我。”索尔用手再次按住洛基试图并拢的大腿。  
“……求你。我求你。”洛基已经难受得不行，阴茎硬得想要射出来，连带着细缝开始分泌湿滑的液体。  
“小骗子，你明明很想要。”索尔压根就没有想要停下来的趋势，他加快了吮吸的速度。  
“啊啊……哈啊啊……索尔……”  
强烈的快感让洛基直接在索尔嘴里达到了高潮，洛基的手紧紧抓着索尔的头发，整个人在高潮的那一秒僵住了身体，之后就软瘫在柔软的床单上，颤抖着喘气。  
“对不对？我说过会很舒服。”索尔从洛基的双腿间抬头，蓝色的眼睛充满了爱意。  
“你上来……”过了一会儿，洛基缓了过来，试图把索尔从下面拉上来。  
“还没完，我的小洛基。”话刚说完，索尔又低下头，舌头绕过阴茎，舔上了藏在后面的细缝。湿滑的舌头搅动着早已流出的爱液，一下一下的扫着两边的嫩肉，挺翘的鼻头顶着上面的阴蒂。还当索尔的舌尖触碰到藏在里面的小豆豆时，洛基的身体又控制不住的开始颤抖。  
“啊哈……”  
一番吮吸与爱弄，细缝终于微开，灵活的舌头趁机而入。先是分开内里的两瓣，然后舌尖直奔里面的嫩肉而去。洛基的身体颤抖得越来越厉害，只觉得下体似乎越来越湿，一时间分不清究竟是自己的还是索尔的，只听见下面被索尔舔弄出了啧啧的水声。  
“索尔……”  
金发的王子抬头，“想要什么？”  
洛基不说话，红彤彤的眼睛里面是流转的情欲，索尔看懂了。  
“想要我继续舔你么？”  
小王子用手捂住了自己的脸，弓起身体不说话。  
索尔又用舌尖逗弄着洛基的阴蒂，还用手揉搓着两旁，“说出来洛基，把你想要的说出来。”  
理智一点点的在消失。  
“……我想要……”  
“索尔，舔我。”终于说出了口。  
洛基只觉得身体又开始变得软软的，不同于刚才。快感不停的冲刷着，他甚至有点喜欢索尔的舌头在自己身体里面的感觉。洛基觉得索尔之前说的也不完全是骗他，的确，洛基在心里承认，他舒服极了。

索尔终于从洛基的两腿间离开，他抱着洛基侧卧着在床上，“把腿并起来，洛基。”索尔说。洛基感觉到索尔粗大的阴茎插入了他并起的腿缝。洛基斜躺着，索尔的顶端正好磨着洛基的阴蒂。很快，洛基下体的爱液就沾满了索尔的顶端，身体开始溢出一层薄汗。  
“啊哈……”  
“夹稳了……”  
索尔在洛基身后拉着他的胳膊，箍在后背。另一只手绕道洛基胸前，揉捻着发红的乳头，他故意在洛基耳旁喘息，“回头看看我，洛基……”  
洛基听话的刚一扭头，索尔就咬上了他的嘴巴，唇舌之间交缠不休。洛基不受力，他只能把手臂从索尔的手里挣出来，抚上索尔的侧脸，抓着他的头发，加深了这个吻。  
下体有些发麻，洛基觉得自己快要窒息了。

不知道过了多久，直到索尔在洛基的腿间射出来时，外面已经天黑。白色的精液与耻毛混在一起，还顺着洛基的腿根流了下来。洛基早已累得迷迷糊糊。索尔伸手拨了拨他湿透了的黑发，“洛基……”他轻轻的呼唤着。  
洛基好像听懂了一样，慢慢转过身，藏进了索尔的怀里。  
索尔突然变得很开心。“在你们那里，霜巨人是如何表达爱意的？”索尔又问。  
过了一会儿，洛基嘟囔了一句，“送他最好最御寒的皮草。”  
索尔听了之后点点头，抱起洛基就往浴室走去。  
以后我也会送你最好最御寒的皮草。索尔在心里说。


	3. 情潮3

洛基躲在被子里，只剩一丝丝黑发露在外面。今天他醒得比索尔早，睁开眼睛时看见索尔还沉沉的睡在一侧，心里觉得有些暖意融融的。一双灵动的红眼仔细打量着，索尔生的真好看，洛基素来听闻阿萨神族素来多产美人，只是没想到自己的丈夫也能这样的俊朗，嘴角不自觉开始上翘，洛基开始觉得这次两国联姻自己也不算太亏嘛。

此刻他躲进被子里，静悄悄的滑到索尔侧卧的大腿前。洛基看见在金色的毛发下，原本应该软软的阴茎现在已经呈现半勃的趋势，顶端部分已经开始抬头。他小心翼翼的伸出手，隔空用手比划着，想知道索尔的“家伙”到底有多大。洛基先是伸出拇指和中指量了一下长度，又用前两指轻轻环住柱体量了量粗度，随即又低头看了眼自己的，嗯……即使彼此都是半勃的状态，索尔那个还真的是比自己的大太多，小王子有些泄气的认输。

就在洛基沉醉于自己的“长度研究”的时候，丝毫没有留意到索尔已经醒了。本该睡着的人唇角一勾，大掌抱住洛基的胸口，用力往上一提，“啊”干坏事的小王子惊呼一声，还没回过神，金发瞬间埋到了他的颈间。嘴唇轻而易举地含住了小王子的耳珠，低哑的声音带上了一丝撒娇，“你在偷看我，洛基。”  
“我好不好看？”  
这还是索尔第一次用这种腻出糖的声音对洛基讲话。洛基被这样的声音勾得有些迷魂，只能故意咳了咳，然后假装正经的问：“还……还可以。”  
索尔故意加重了在耳畔吮吸的力度，“你在说谎，小骗子。”  
“你明明很喜欢。”  
洛基知道自己的心思被索尔看穿，于是干脆把心中的疑惑也一股脑说了出来：“我看画册里……你的下面是不是要插到我的身体里面？”  
“洛基你…”索尔先是一愣，没想到洛基红着脸憋了半天，憋出来的居然是这样一句话，不由得大笑起来。  
“不许笑！”洛基本来就是好不容易鼓起勇气才问，这下彻底被索尔反应惹恼了，用手直接捂住索尔的嘴巴。  
索尔却一把将洛基拉过去，“原来你并不是完全不知道啊。”  
索尔开始用舌头舔舐洛基的冰冰凉的手指。  
“我当然知道！！”洛基抽回自己的手。  
“是，你是最聪明的小王子。”索尔的手又跟了过去，执意要将洛基的手拉住，“那你在害怕什么？  
小王子皱了皱眉头，小小声地说：“怕痛。”  
洛基用手指了指索尔下面，“你太大了。”

索尔看见洛基委屈地皱眉，心里不由得叹了一声。即使已经是第二次结婚，洛基怕痛的这一点还是完全没变。他们的第一次婚姻，只怪自己太过鲁莽给洛基留下了阴影，这次他耐心的等着、忍着，慢慢培养着洛基的欲望，为的就是不再重蹈覆辙。

索尔把洛基抱在怀里，温柔的对他说：“相信我，我不会弄疼你的。”索尔带着洛基的手从胸前来到颈侧，再到下颚和喉结，之后往下，走过那挺拔的肩线与结实的胳膊，来到紧致的腹部，平坦的，又似乎有着几道起伏。再然后，手漫入金色的毛发之中，洛基的手摸上了索尔的性器——起初仍有些软，但很快，他感受到了那逐渐长大的怪物。  
“你摸摸它，它也很喜欢你。”  
“别害怕洛基。并没有那么大，对不对？”  
洛基的手直接握住了索尔的阴茎，上下套弄了几下之后，洛基就发现索尔的表情越来越不对劲。他抬起头望着金发的男人，红色的眼睛转了几圈之后，用舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，居然故意模仿起索尔之前说过的话：“你想要什么？”  
“轰”的一声，索尔感觉自己的脑袋要炸掉了，他早就该知道洛基即使年纪再小，也是混蛋一个。  
我想要什么？索尔在心里呐喊，我想要把你压在身下，把阴茎狠狠的操进你潮湿又柔软的肉缝，操进你的臀部，我想要在你的身体里射出来，精液流满全身，让你身体上布满吻痕，我想要你和我一起在欲望的海洋里迷失方向，被我操得声音哑得再也叫不出来，一边承受不住哭着向我求饶说“快停下”，一边又欲求不满的哀求我“不要停”……

但是这些索尔不可能现在就让洛基知道，会吓坏他的。

索尔只是盯着洛基看，而洛基也看懂了。他舔了舔嘴唇，重新滑进被子里面，开始回忆起索尔之前是怎么为自己口交的。  
首先是亲一亲。洛基柔软的嘴唇覆上了索尔的柱体，热热的，还有索尔的味道，洛基甚至开始有点喜欢。他从底部开始一点点亲到顶端，又从顶端开始亲到下面。索尔只能握紧拳头，他硬得发涨，而洛基是毫无经验的碰触让他体内更是火上浇油。  
然后是舔一舔。洛基伸出了舌尖，他记得索尔给自己舔过上面，于是就用舌头舔了舔索尔的眼口，洛基一边回忆着索尔的步骤，一边沿着顶部的沟线来回舔舐。索尔舒服的叹了口气，他伸出手摸了摸洛基的头，指尖抚过侧脸，像是在给洛基鼓励。  
“就是这样……对，乖洛基。”  
“再舔一舔，乖。”  
接下来呢？洛基张开嘴想直接含住，等一下，需要用到牙齿吗？洛基不确定。他决定先张开了嘴，含住了索尔的顶端，湿软的舌头开始不停的扫着，索尔开始渐渐用力扶住他的头，洛基知道自己做对了。用力含着吮吸了几次之后，洛基尝试着从菇头开始把索尔的阴茎吞进去。但即使张大了嘴，还是不能完全吞入，阴茎捅进喉咙里很不舒服，洛基呛了几口，眼睛开始分泌泪液，唾液也从嘴角流了出来。索尔坐起身，伸手将他的头抬起。红红的眼睛旁边流了不少眼泪，索尔一一用舌头将它们舔舐干净。  
“笨洛基，不要全吞下去。”  
“像你之前做的那样就很好，用舌头多舔几次。”  
“那你会舒服么？”洛基问，我也想让你舒服。  
“只要是你做的，我怎么都舒服。”  
洛基于是又埋进索尔的腿间。啧啧的水声传来，洛基像之前那样用嘴巴和舌头对着菇头和马眼又吸又舔。双手握住柱体下方，尝试着跟着嘴上的节奏上下套弄。  
虽然洛基学得很快，但还是经验不足。  
“嘶……洛基！”  
“收一收牙齿……”索尔觉得有朝一日自己真的会死在洛基手里。  
“这样吗？”舌头扫过顶端，洛基抬眼看着索尔，红彤彤的眼睛里是渴求赞赏的目光。  
“对，这样就很好。”  
“洛基……啊你太棒了……”  
“再快点……”  
索尔按住洛基的手越来越用力，洛基的两颊也越吸越快。  
“洛基……可以了，可以了。”索尔试图把洛基从腿间拉起来，他还不想射在洛基嘴里，至少现在不行。  
但洛基避开了索尔的手，又故意加快了速度。他知道索尔要射了，而他就是要索尔射在里面。  
最后，索尔控制不住的深深一撞，白色的精液从洛基的嘴角流出，映衬着蓝色的皮肤格外色情，小王子故意伸出舌头舔干净又全数吞下。洛基的嘴唇有些红肿，索尔喘息着，粗粝的手指温柔的在上面摩挲，“累吗？”  
洛基摇摇头，他从下方爬到索尔胸口，双手搂住索尔的脖子，乖乖的躺在索尔身上，听着他的喘息。  
索尔用手握住洛基的下巴，低头和他交换了一个湿吻。  
“我很开心。”  
“谢谢你，洛基。”

索尔决定带洛基到仙宫外走走。两个人换上了便服，洛基还特意用布遮了遮自己的脸。仙宫外是普通人的世界，但却热闹非凡。集市和店铺里的东西洛基之前都没见过，只忙着东看看西看看，也顾不上和索尔说话。索尔只是陪在他身边，牵着他的手。洛基偶尔回过头，换来索尔一个温柔的笑脸。  
“你笑什么？”洛基问。  
“笑你。”索尔看着洛基脸上带着雀跃与好奇的神色，那日阿斯加德阳光普照，洛基蓝色的皮肤被照耀得分外迷人。  
街道上的人越来越多，洛基被索尔牢牢护着，倒也不觉得冲撞。他并不是阿斯加德唯一的霜巨人，但经过的人总还是会盯着他看。洛基又拉了拉脸上的遮挡，“他们在看什么？看我吗？”洛基问。  
“可能是我长得太丑陋了。”红色的眼睛垂了下来。  
“但我觉得你最好看。”索尔低头亲了亲他，握着洛基的手又紧了些。索尔指着旁边的小贩问，“你想喝那个吗，甜甜的果汁？”  
洛基点点头，“你在这里等我。”索尔说完就朝小贩走了过去。  
突然飘来一股异香引起了洛基的注意力。洛基四处张望，试图寻找着这股香味的来源，于是跟着它来到一家奇异的店铺里。洛基用力吸了几口那股异香，刚开始还挺好闻，后面居然有点点刺鼻。暗黑的屋子里，摆满了各种工具：手铐、口枷、面具、马鞭、皮具……洛基又走进几步看了看，他甚至还看到了玉石做的阳具。  
洛基顿时明白了。  
就在他感到不好意思转身要逃走的时候，索尔突然出现在身后。洛基来不及留意就撞到了索尔的身上。  
“我不是让你在原地等我吗？”索尔问。  
还没等洛基回答，索尔就发现这家店的奇怪之处。  
“你喜欢？”索尔只消瞟一眼，就知道这家店铺做的是什么生意。  
“才不是！”小王子的眼睛因为害羞变得更红了些，试图解释。  
索尔只是低笑了几声，“既然来了就逛逛呗。”他拉着洛基的手进到店里，随手拿起一个玉石做的椭圆状物给洛基看，“我们买这个试试？”  
“这个……用来干嘛？”洛基抬头看着索尔，他不明白。  
索尔挑了挑眉毛，“很快你就会知道了。”

最后两人在集市上买了不少东西回宫里。索尔对那些小玩意没什么兴趣，但只要是洛基喜欢的，他就全部买了回来。索尔因为有事情要去奥丁的书房，洛基自己先回了闪电宫。然而没过多久，闪电宫的侍女急急忙忙跑到奥丁的书房前要找索尔，门口的侍卫拦住了她的脚步：“国王陛下在里面和王子商议国事，闲杂人等不能入内。”  
侍女试图平复自己的气息，拉住侍卫的手哀求，“麻烦让我进去通知索尔殿下，洛基殿下出事了。”  
书房的门这时突然打开，索尔听到了侍女和侍卫的对话。  
“你说什么？”

等到索尔快步赶回房间时，看见洛基闭着眼睛一脸虚汗的躺在床上，身上的皮肤颜色变得比平时更深了。索尔伸手一摸，全身的温度竟然烫得吓人。  
“这是怎么回事？”索尔扭过头，严厉的质问旁边的侍女。  
侍女颤抖的声音传来，“洛基殿下回到房间没过多久，我就听见里面有动静。进来一看，发现他已经晕倒在地上了，还把之前吃的东西全吐了出来……”  
这时，旁边的医生开口说：“殿下请勿过度担心。洛基殿下现在有些发烧导致意识模糊，想来是今日外出游玩太过于疲惫所致。加上霜巨人的体质本就喜凉，洛基殿下应该是还不适应阿斯加德炎热的天气。只需要放在冰水里让他自行休息恢复就可以。”  
“另外，”医生又向索尔迈近了一步，低声在他的耳边说，“洛基殿下的身上似乎有一股异香，这股异香本就有催情之用。对于阿斯加德人来说效果一般，但对于霜巨人而言则是‘毒药’。这点还需殿下留心。”  
索尔顿时皱了皱眉头。

侍女和医生都退下后，索尔命人把找来的冰块全都倒进浴缸里，然后再灌满水。他将洛基和自己的衣服都脱了，然后抱着洛基躺进了全是冰水的浴缸里。洛基无力的靠在索尔身上，黑色的长发在水里沉沉浮浮，好在原本发烫的身体在泡进冰水之后瞬间得到了缓解。  
洛基的喉咙里发出了一声舒服的轻叹。  
索尔把洛基的长发撂到一边，大掌轻轻抚摸着洛基的后颈和肩膀，眼睛还一直留意着洛基肤色的变化。  
“你吓死我了。”他的头蹭在洛基的脑袋上，温柔的说。  
洛基仍旧是闭着眼睛，没有回应。

不知道泡了多久，洛基的体温终于恢复了正常。索尔帮洛基擦干身体又抱回了床上，给他盖好被子之后索尔就自行进浴室又洗了一个热水澡。等到索尔从浴室里出来之后，他发现洛基不知什么时候踢开了被子，赤裸的身体弓着躺在床上，嘴里还在小声的说些什么。  
“洛基？”索尔走近一听，原来洛基在说：“热。”

热。  
洛基睁开眼，发现自己站在一块巨大的黑色岩石之上，下方是无穷尽的地狱之火。火气撩人，热浪一波波的冲向自己。  
洛基知道自己一定是在做梦。但是真的好热，太热了。  
就在他觉得自己要融化之时，体内不知怎么涌起了一股清凉，像泉水一般的清凉。然后天空就下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨，雨点打在洛基的身上，浇灭了试图灼伤他脚踝的火舌。

洛基乖巧的张开嘴巴，索尔把口中的冰水送了进去。即使已经喝了好几口，但仍不够。洛基口里还是一直嘟囔着热，索尔只能一口接一口的喂进去，洛基的吮吸也越来越急促。他的舌头和索尔的交缠在一起，甚至开始不自觉地用牙齿咬噬。索尔吃痛，他往回撤了撤，但洛基很快又缠了上来。  
“洛基？”索尔猜想到可能是那股异香在起作用，他试图唤回洛基的意识。  
但很快，索尔突然觉得即使不唤醒洛基也可以。

小王子吸入体内的异香开始催情了。

洛基皱着眉头弓着身体，他的阴茎不知什么时候起已经开始挺立，中间的细缝已经开始有水光，索尔伸手过去一摸，果然，湿滑一片。索尔又用手指揉了揉顶端的豆豆，洛基口中立刻发出一声舒服的喟叹。

索尔知道洛基想要了，但是他却狠下心决定不给。

期待中的舒服没有继续到来，体内的欲望就要将自己吞没。洛基只能打开自己的双腿，伸手往下握住自己的阴茎，无意识但又本能的上下套弄着，口中还不时发出叹息般的呻吟。  
洛基在自慰。  
索尔在看着洛基自慰。

索尔觉得自己要不管是脑袋还是下体都要爆炸了。从洛基的手握上自己的阴茎的那一刻起，他的性器也立刻硬了起来。此刻洛基对着他双腿大开，下体的硬挺和水光被索尔尽收眼底。他看见洛基手里的节奏渐渐加快，呻吟声越来越大，身体在扭动，大腿根部开始打颤，但仍旧是得不到发泄。  
“啊哈……唔啊……”在洛基的刺激下，索尔的大掌也摸上了自己的阴茎。洛基口中不停说着“难受”、“热”，泪水甚至开始从眼角滑落。索尔知道他应该要去帮眼前这位被情欲折磨的小王子，但又舍不得让这一幕停止。  
他简直要爱死这样的洛基了。

过了一会儿，洛基还是没能射出来。他把头埋进被子里，呻吟声渐渐被哭腔取代：  
“啊哈……嗯啊啊啊……”  
“……索尔……”  
索尔听见他在叫自己的名字。  
“索尔……”身体里仿佛有一千只小虫子在啃咬着自己，又痒又难受。  
“索尔……帮我……”洛基哭着叫了出来。

只是一秒的时间，雷神立刻扑上去，把洛基死死的压在了身下，他用力的吻上了洛基的嘴唇，一只手固定住对方的下巴迫使洛基张开嘴巴，舌头开始在里面攻城掠地。他把自己的阴茎和洛基的碰在一起，两根热烫的肉棒被大手握住，开始上下动作。洛基死死的抱着身上的索尔，指甲在后背掐出一道道红印，小王子一边哭一边回应着索尔的吻。虽然意识还是模糊，但是他本能的觉得身上的人有一种熟悉感，是索尔吗？  
一定是索尔。

“索尔……”他呼喊着对方的名字，“我要……”  
“全部都给你。”  
“只要你要，全部都给你。”索尔发狠的吻在洛基的脖子和胸口，留下一个个红痕。  
“啊哈……嗯唔……啊啊……”索尔换了个姿势，他把洛基抱了起来，洛基背靠着他的胸口坐在他的大腿上。他加快了手里的速度，两根阴茎彼此摩擦着、发热着，溢出的前液混在一起，打湿了两人的下腹。他的另一只手固定住洛基的身体然后往下伸去，找到了流着水的肉缝，手指拨开两瓣，毫无阻力直接插了进去。两根手指在里面深深浅浅的扣动，旁边的嫩肉紧紧吸附着，伴随着每一次抽插都带出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
“洛基……”混乱的不只有被情欲折磨的洛基，还有早已丧失理智的索尔。  
“说你要我。”  
“啊哈……”  
“我要你……”洛基靠在索尔的肩膀上喘息。  
“痒……”  
“听话，很快就不痒了……”

到最后，洛基的身体开始不自觉的发抖，索尔知道他快射了。  
“让我射……”洛基哭着喘息，身体已经不受控制。  
索尔故意堵住了眼口，咬着洛基的嘴唇，哄着他，“说你爱我。”  
“乖洛基，说你爱我，我就让你射。”  
“嗯啊……哈……啊哈……”  
“……我爱你。”

夜色已经变沉。索尔抱着洛基不知道睡了多久。他伸手摸了摸洛基的额头和身体，已经不热了。洛基趴在索尔身上，索尔看见他全身都是自己留下的吻痕，心里不免得意。第一次他们从没有过这样的夜晚，他从洛基的眼睛里看到的从来都是对他的戒备。这一次他从一开始就发誓，他要他们一世相好，永远恩爱。


	4. Chapter 4

阿斯加德的秋天到了。秋风既起，闪电宫外的花园里更是金灿灿的一片。洛基病了一场之后自然有点恹恹的，索尔知道他呆在房里无聊，于是决定在花园里设宴，邀请四位好友一同来喝酒。

花园里的树木已得了修剪，有几分别致模样。洛基和索尔从宫殿里出来，客人们还没到，两人就一起在花园里散步。洛基偷眼看着拉着自己的人，他和索尔今天都只穿了日常的袍子，披着一件深灰色的披风，牵着的手让披风纠缠在一起，好像原本就是一体的。  
“你在想什么？”索尔回头问。  
洛基嘴角翘了翘，但还是摇摇头，额角上的金饰叮当作响。

过不了多久，四勇士就到了。四勇士和洛基只在大殿上见过几次，这次见面，他们发现约顿海姆小王子的身形长开了许多，不止高了，身姿也越发修长挺拔。洛基和他们友好的点了点头，红红的眼睛弯了弯算是打过了招呼，然后一直站在索尔身旁不说话。

宴会上索尔和四勇士一直开心的聊天，洛基起初是坐在旁边安静的听着，后来实在是架不住看着厨师送上来的满桌的美味，忍不住咽了咽口水。他有些好奇，这些都是约顿海姆没有的，更有些馋了。  
“这是什么？”洛基拉了拉索尔的披风，试图找回他的注意力。  
看着小王子一副巴巴的小馋猫模样，索尔笑着把一个橙子做的小碗端到他面前，用银匙舀了送到洛基唇边，“你先试试，猜不中我再告诉你。”  
洛基低头将东西含到嘴里，花香与橙子的味道。“是用花和果肉做的？”  
“洛基果然聪明。”索尔亲了亲洛基头上的双角，“果肉布丁。你最喜欢的。”  
索尔早就摸清了他的喜好，他将银匙递给洛基，“别吃太多。”  
洛基刚接过银匙就把索尔的话忘了。在他连吃了两个之后，索尔不得不把银匙再次从洛基手中夺过来，然后一把将洛基抱起，拥在怀里。洛基坐在索尔的大腿上，扭捏着有点不自在。“放我下去。”洛基小声的说。  
“怕什么，范达尔他们又不是外人。”索尔亲昵的捏了捏洛基的脸。  
洛基抬眼看了看四勇士，他们倒是一脸见怪不怪、无比自然的表情。  
这时，范达尔说话了：“洛基殿下恐怕还没吃够阿斯加德的美食吧？”说完把一碟果脯往洛基面前移了移，“可以试试这个。”  
洛基扭过头看了一眼索尔，然后就伸手拿过一块，咬下一口轻轻咀嚼，果脯应该是用糖腌渍过，又甜又软。洛基又吃了几块，向着范达尔认真地点了点头，“好吃。”  
索尔听到后开怀的笑了几声，洛基感觉到后背一直在震动。他看着索尔有些耀眼的笑容，有些移不开眼又不好意思一直盯着他直看。“你喜欢吃以后就让厨师多做一些，只是甜食吃多了对牙齿可不好。”  
洛基哼了一声，然后又指着他们桌上的一个玻璃瓶装的深色液体问：“那个是什么？”  
索尔干脆给他倒了一杯，说：“这是我在中庭的好友赠送的葡萄酒，你试试。”  
洛基还没去过中庭，一时好奇：“是那个蓝色的星球么？我还没去过。”  
索尔点头，“下次带你去。”  
洛基从索尔手里接过杯子，乖乖的把杯里的酒都喝了。洛基从没喝过这样的葡萄酒，感觉颇为适口。洛基有些渴，喝得有些急，不过两杯，他不知不觉竟然有些迷糊。

他靠在索尔的胸口，闭着眼睛听见他们还在聊着些什么。就在快睡着之时，索尔似乎在他耳边说：“你醉了？”  
洛基双手环上索尔的肩膀，摇摇头，“没有，我休息一下。”  
洛基今天穿了一件白色的长袍，下摆髙衩，露出洛基修长的双腿。索尔的大手从脚踝开始慢慢的抚摸上来。先是脚踝，然后是小腿，最后竟来到大腿根处。洛基“噌”的一下就醒了。他急忙按住索尔蠢蠢欲动的大手，“你别乱动。”  
“嘘……放松。”索尔在洛基的耳边吐气。  
“我送你一件礼物。”  
就好像变魔术一样，索尔不知道从哪儿拿出了一个椭圆形的物体。洛基认真一看，才发现原来是他们上次在那家奇怪的店铺里看到的那个小玩意。洛基仍旧盯着看，摸不准索尔把这个东西买回来要干嘛。谁知索尔竟然含上了他的唇，送进来了一口酒。还没等他反抗，舌头就伸了进去与自己的交缠在一起，洛基只能把酒全都咽了下去，一时又晕晕乎乎。“把腿打开。”索尔一边吻着洛基一边说。洛基只感觉到索尔的手在长袍下扒开了他的双腿，手指滑过肉缝，直到下身一凉，有什么东西被送入了体内。

洛基顿时瞪大了眼睛，看向索尔那双含笑的眼睛。那小玩意似乎在他体内发热，弄得下面好不舒服。洛基只能更加搂紧索尔，头埋在他的耳边焦急的说：“我不要，不舒服……你拿出来。”  
“怎么不舒服了？”索尔故意装糊涂问道。  
耳边传来的声音让洛基不知该气好还是该羞好，他感觉到身体里不只怎么开始涌出一股液体，忍不住蜷起了脚趾，那里变得痒痒的，想让什么东西进来捣一捣，搔一搔。

考虑到还有他人在场，洛基只能颇觉难堪地并紧了腿，想要缩起身子。可索尔又怎会让他如愿？索尔更加用力的抱着他，在他耳边不停地低声询问，温柔的，又好像带了些急迫，“你要什么？嗯？你想要什么？”  
洛基带着哭音，脸红着小声的在索尔耳边说：“痒，痒……”  
索尔便装模作样地叹了口气，“那我帮帮你。”

洛基这才发现四勇士和旁边的侍者不知什么时候都不见了。他刚想开口问，索尔的手指就已经滑进了他的肉缝之中，手指在里面轻轻一抠，那小玩意拿出身体时又惹得洛基一阵颤抖。那本来圆润的柱体上牵连着银丝，索尔用舌尖一挑，舔上了那淫靡的丝线。  
“你很好吃。”索尔又用舌头舔了舔洛基的薄唇。  
“我要回去了。”洛基全身发烫，想从索尔的怀里挣脱出去。  
但索尔直接按住了洛基，一只手已经从阴茎摸到囊袋，找到了藏起来的阴蒂，开始慢慢的揉搓起来。

洛基下身的肉缝随着呼吸微微翕动，发出了轻微的水声。洛基知道索尔想做什么，但是在花园里让他时刻担忧会有别人出现，紧张得不得了。  
“索尔……不要。”洛基的身体绷得紧紧的。  
“求你，不要在这里。”洛基声音里带上了些委屈，试图伸手阻止索尔，但没用。  
“放心，不会有人过来。”索尔一心二用，一边细细吻着小王子柔声安慰，一边循着那微张的细缝，终于进入到了里面。  
洛基轻轻的哼出了声，也不知是想哭还是觉得舒服，只觉得脑袋晕晕的，下午的微风吹得很温柔。索尔缓了缓，轻轻地动起了手指。指尖所触，比最好的绸缎都丝滑，温热湿润，里面的内壁时吮时放，索尔手指有些发麻，他再次发现自己的定力再怎么顽强，只要一面对洛基就无可救药的下滑。他现在就想把自己硬得发烫的阴茎插进去，和怀里蓝皮肤的小王子融为一体。

到底是忍住了。手指慢慢活动开，开始慢慢的抽插。洛基的喘息越来越剧烈，很快就适应了手指的拨弄，肉缝也张得大了些，第二根手指便也趁机入了进去。两根手指并在一起，索尔略略加大了些力度。在外面的大拇指也未放松，配合着里面的的动作，时捻时压地搓着有些红肿的阴蒂。

找到了。索尔的手指在肉壁里触碰到一处，怀里的身体开始止不住的发颤。  
“唔啊……哈啊……”搂着自己肩膀的手臂更加用力了。  
“你越来越湿了。”  
“舒服么？”  
“不要弄了……”洛基不停的喘息着，“我想尿尿……索尔……”  
洛基无力的推拒着牢牢困住自己的怀抱。  
“你可以尿出来，傻瓜。再说那不是尿。”索尔侧过头吻着洛基，手下加大了力度，一直戳着那个敏感的地方。  
就在这时，花园里不知从哪儿传来人侍者讲话的声音。  
“唔啊……”  
“索尔……！”洛基心里一紧张，双腿自然用力并紧一夹——伴随着索尔手指频繁的抽插，洛基终于忍不住射了出来。  
怀里的小王子已经是软成一片，眼眶含泪。索尔将手指抽出，牵连出丝丝银线，更别提射了他一手的爱液。

索尔将手指放进嘴巴里舔了舔，他拉着洛基的手往自己身下的坚挺一摸，“我可以进去么？”  
洛基连忙摇头，一眨眼，眼泪就像珍珠般滑了下来。  
“怎么哭了？”索尔也没想到洛基的反应会如此之大，也有些慌了神，“洛基乖，别哭别哭。”  
洛基不说话，只是低着头，红红的眼眶一直掉眼泪。索尔伸手轻柔地给他擦了擦泪珠，然后说：“是不是不想在这里做？”  
过了好一会，洛基才点点头。  
“我说了不想在这里……”声音带着哭腔，委屈极了。  
“对不起洛基……我错了。”索尔连忙道歉，他把洛基紧拥在怀里，用披风仔细裹住。然后抱着他就往房间走去。

回到了房间，索尔将洛基放在床榻之上。他先是解下了自己的衣服，然后又爬到床上将洛基的长袍也一并除了个干净。洛基半躺在靠垫上，手臂遮住了脸，眼睛透过缝隙看着索尔赤裸的身体和勃起的阴茎，一直不说话。索尔知道洛基又害羞了。他压在对方的身上，拉下他的手臂，从眼睛开始一直吻到嘴巴。  
“不会痛的。”索尔柔声地说，“相信我。”

起先是龟头在肉缝附近摩擦。龟头沾着洛基的爱液，试图从已经开口的肉缝慢慢进去。  
“洛基，放轻松……”  
索尔对洛基的舌头又含又咬，就在两个人的唇舌吻得难舍难分之时，索尔的下身往前一挺，大半个柱体没入了肉缝之中。  
“唔……！！！”这一下到底是痛的，洛基的眼角又滚出几颗泪来，推拒不得的一双手抓在了索尔结实的双臂上。他难得那么用力，都掐出了血痕。  
“你骗我！！”洛基推不开索尔，又气又恼。只能对着他吼。  
“洛基听话。很快就不痛了。”索尔倒吸一口凉气，试探着又顶弄了几下，将剩下的部分挺了进去，耐心地等洛基缓和下来。

洛基渐渐适应了索尔粗大的阴茎，等痛感过后，他觉得自己身体里又有什么东西流了出来。  
“我好像又流了什么东西。”洛基说。  
索尔稍微拔出一点，低头一看，血丝混合着爱液流了出来。  
现在，洛基全都是他的了。从此之后只会属于他。  
索尔吻上了洛基的胸口，牙齿咬着一边的乳头稍稍用力，洛基忍不出叫了出来。“你混蛋！！”  
“我是混蛋。接下来我还会更加混蛋。”咬完了一边还有另一边，索尔早已按捺不住，他又将柱体在洛基身体里面顶了顶，然后就开始慢慢的抽插起来。

索尔的阴茎在洛基身体里面肆意的冲撞着，又狡猾难缠，每每搔到痒处又跑开不管。  
“啊哈……索尔……”洛基实在忍不住，本能驱使着他挺起身体去迎合。洛基抬起臀部，想要和索尔贴的紧一些，再紧一些。  
“唔……”  
“啊哈……啊啊……”  
阴茎抽插的咕叽水声与皮肉击打的劈啪声响在房间里面回荡。洛基觉得自己像是漂浮在水上，被一波波的浪潮摇晃着不知方向。他抓着索尔的手也渐渐无力，不知从何处而来的一股狠劲，他咬上了他的胸膛。只是他一口刚刚好含住了索尔胸前的肉粒，下意识地磨咬，终于使索尔忍不住在越来越快的抽插中，全部射进了洛基的身体里。  
洛基到最后已经有些脱力，加上本来就上头的酒劲，昏沉沉地有些睡意。索尔拢了拢洛基凌乱的黑发，又吻上他早已干涸的嘴唇。小心翼翼的抽身，他那里还半硬着，从洛基身体里抽出时挑出了长长的银丝。他俯身过去仔细看了看，两边的肉瓣微微有些红肿，但好在未出血。索尔看见自己的精液有一些从洛基的细缝流了出来，大腿根部一片糊涂。

他将小王子打横抱起，抱着他走进了浴室。他抱着洛基靠在浴缸里泡澡，仔细的帮洛基擦洗着身体。  
“索尔……”索尔听见洛基迷迷糊糊的叫他。  
“嗯？”  
“……讨厌你。”这是小王子睡着前说的最后一句话。  
“没关系，我爱你。”


	5. Chapter 5

天色尚早，闪电宫的侍者们就已经开始轻手轻脚的忙碌了起来。他们穿梭在厨房、花园、门厅和餐厅，唯独不能靠近的就是东翼的阿斯加德王子的卧室。而如果有任何一个大胆的侍者靠近，贴在卧室的门口屏住呼吸仔细聆听，那他一定会把卧室里的一室旖旎“尽收耳里”。这是闪电宫侍者们心照不宣的秘密。

卧室里厚重的窗帘拉开了一角，晨光透了进来打在华丽的四柱床上，散落在房间里的睡袍、掉在地毯上的靠枕、凌乱的床褥为卧室增添了一股糜乱的气氛。而此刻，黑发的王子正骑坐在一个男人的身上，他仰着头，头发散落在肩膀，随着身体的摆动轻微摇晃着。王子的一只手撑在男人的胸口，似乎是因为体力不支而微微发抖，大腿夹在男人身体的两侧，前端的阴茎早已挺立，他的另一只手就着溢出的前液缓慢套弄着自己的顶端，手指在马眼附近画圈。腰肢前后不停的扭动，时不时抬起又狠狠坐下，爱液从两腿之间的肉缝流出，吞吐着身下男人的巨大的性器。  
“唔……哈啊……索尔……”黑发王子忍不住喘息。即使是已经把索尔的阴茎都吃了进去，但还是觉得体内又痒又胀，他又扭了扭腰肢，索尔的东西微动，但那个敏感的地方还是未得安慰，反被撩拨得越发痒了。  
“怎么了，我的洛基？不舒服么？”索尔靠在枕头上，勾着嘴饶有兴致的看着一脸欲求不满的洛基骑在自己身上。他的两只大手一边一个揉搓着小王子的早已发硬的乳头，手指故意用力摩挲，带来一阵阵难言的刺激。  
“你哪里不舒服？是这里么？”索尔坐起上身，低头用牙齿咬了咬，然后吮了几口洛基的乳头。  
“唔！”洛基知道自己应该把索尔的头推开，但胸口却本能的向索尔挺过去，主动将早已被索尔玩硬的双乳送到他嘴里。洛基有些气恼自己，但下身酥麻无比的感觉又让他很快就把“羞耻”抛到脑后。  
“啊哈……啊……”  
索尔的大掌一直在揉捏，嘴唇则吻上洛基的面颊，轻啄安抚。洛基眼角泛红，眼里是止不住的波光，他也坐不住了，双臂抱着索尔的肩膀，带了些哭音轻轻的说：“索尔……我痒……”  
“哪里痒？”索尔的手指很快就找到了洛基那藏起来的阴蒂，手指轻轻不停摩擦着。  
“里面……”  
“帮我……索尔……”洛基主动吻上了索尔的唇，挑逗着他的舌头。就在洛基觉得自己难受得要发狂之时，索尔用力抱住他一个转身下压，两个人的位置瞬间就换了。

洛基被索尔压在身下，他开始喜欢承受索尔的重量——或者说，索尔的一切。小王子顺从的朝自己的丈夫打开了自己的腿，迎接他那粗硬的阴茎进入自己的体内，甚至主动伸手按住自己的大腿往两边扒。  
洛基已经开始慢慢享受情事带来的乐趣，而这些都是索尔教会他的。  
洛基在索尔身下，承受着雷神一次又一次的冲撞。他看着他的眼睛，他的视线总叫洛基觉得如被钩子勾着，丝线绕着。  
“你在看什么？”索尔俯身吻了吻洛基。  
“看你。”洛基笑着说。他生平第一次晓得了什么叫含情脉脉。这个发现让他羞涩又甜蜜——他觉得整颗心密密地包裹起来，浸在温温的甜汤里。整个人像裹了层糖衣，亦或从内里便成了一颗糖。  
“金发的索尔奥丁森，真好看。”  
“傻瓜。”  
那样的甜蜜，那样的开心，好像要融化掉一般。

一如往常，两人折腾一早上之后就会唤侍者进来服侍。今天洛基要随着索尔上大殿听国事，中午还要陪弗丽嘉吃午餐，于是选择了一件勾着墨绿色暗线的黑色长袖袍子，把全身遮得严严实实。“你可以不用穿得那么正式。”索尔走过来打量了几眼，似乎不满意。  
洛基低头，好像没听见一样，“我身上全都是吻痕，不遮起来怎么办。”  
“原来你是在怪我。”索尔从背后抱住洛基，张开嘴又开始啃咬起洛基的脖子。  
“别闹……”  
还没等洛基回答，门口突然响起敲门声：“两位殿下，咳咳……可以用早餐了。”侍女只是抬头看了一眼两位王子的亲密举动，就慌忙的低下头，脸像火烧一样红。  
看起来，两位王子今天的的感情还是一如既往的好吶。

国事商议结束后，索尔被奥丁留了下来，洛基就先行去找了弗丽嘉。弗丽嘉知道洛基擅长法术，于是提议可以带他去宫殿里的藏书阁看看。等到索尔忙完在藏书阁找到洛基的时候，已经是下午了。  
他走进房里，看见洛基坐在窗台边上认真的看着一本书，前方的书桌上还有好几本打开的。斜阳照在洛基身上，金色的光芒在洛基的脸上投下了阴影，像一幅画。洛基看得是那样的入迷，直到索尔的双臂把他困住时才注意到来人。  
“书还看还是我好看？”索尔蹭了蹭洛基的头发。  
“书好看。”洛基诚实的回答，双眼含笑，故意推开彼此之间的距离。  
“今天早上你明明说我好看。”  
“……幼稚。”脸又红了。  
“我明天要去一趟华纳海姆。”两个人腻歪了一阵之后，索尔说起了正事。  
“那边有事情需要你去处理？”洛基没听说最近华纳海姆有什么动静。  
索尔点点头，“很重要的事情。”他把洛基从窗台上抱下来，“我就去3天，最多不超过5天。很快回来。”  
洛基把桌上的书都归置好，“那你路上小心。”  
“走之前不给我一点补偿？那么多天都见不到，我会想你的。”  
索尔拉着洛基就往藏书阁深处走去，穿过一排排书架，来到了一个隐蔽的角落里。他把洛基往后一推，双手把他困在了自己的胸前。  
洛基紧张的咽了咽口水，“你要干吗？”  
“吃你。”  
刚一说完，金发王子就撩起了洛基的衣服下摆，在他面前跪了下来。双手利索的把裤子褪下，扶住洛基的大腿，伸出舌头开始舔洛基的阴茎。  
“索尔！！！”上一次在花园那种紧张又刺激的感觉再度袭来。洛基想要把索尔的头从自己的下身推开。  
“我锁了门，没有人会进来。”  
索尔的话像是一颗定心丸，洛基挣扎了一会儿之后就索性放弃了。他感觉到自己的阴茎在索尔的嘴巴里越来越硬，“索尔……快点……”  
很快，洛基转身面朝墙壁，他无力呻吟，腰部下凹，臀部翘起，正正好将肉缝送到索尔的阴茎下。索尔的大手揉捏起丰满柔软的臀部，只觉得里面的软肉随着臀瓣张合不住吮吸，有如小口轻嘬着自己。时浅时深，惹得身下人爱液如潮。  
“等我回来……”索尔咬着洛基的耳垂，满意的听着身下人发出的连连喘息。

第二天，洛基送索尔和四勇士一行人出发。索尔临走前亲了亲洛基，说自己很快就会回来。“如果你觉得无聊，就让侍从陪你出去逛逛集市，”索尔说，“只是别去那家店了。”  
洛基红着脸点了点头，又嘱咐了一遍注意安全之后，就看见索尔消失在光束里。  
三天的时间不算长。但习惯了索尔的日夜陪伴，现在孤身一人的洛基还是觉得有些不自在。第一天，他在书房看了一整天的书；第二天，他陪弗丽嘉逛了花园又下了棋；第三天，索尔应该回来了，但是却没有。  
洛基知道索尔应该是还没处理完事情，于是只能继续等待着。  
闲着也是闲着，他唤来一名侍者，想出门随意逛逛。  
“阿斯加德除了集市，还有什么好玩的地方吗？”洛基问。  
“自然还是有的。往北走有一片风景优美的山林，里面还有一些稀有的野兽，很是有趣。”侍者回。  
“太好了。”小王子终究还是有些爱玩的心性，“那今天你就带我去那里转转吧！”

等到第四天的早上，索尔从华纳海姆回来了。只不过回来的时候，多了一块完整的华纳海姆特有的巨兽的皮毛。索尔回到仙宫，命人将一整块皮毛交给王宫里面的专人处理：“记住，别弄坏了。皮草要按照洛基的身形大小制作。”  
“不是我说你，想要皮草让华纳海姆送过来就行了。何必自己亲自去捕猎。”一旁的范达尔摇头表示不解，这一次他也没少出力，好不容易回来了可要好好休息休息。  
“我自己猎到的，才更有价值。”索尔眼角含笑，一想到洛基看到这张皮草会有多开心，就已经抑制不住的咧嘴傻笑起来。  
只是当索尔回到闪电宫，并没有在卧室和书房看见洛基的身影。  
“人呢？”索尔皱着眉，找来了一个专门服侍洛基的侍女问道。  
“洛基殿下昨日出宫了……”她的声音稍微有些发抖，“说是要去北部的山林逛逛，一直、一直到现在都没有回来……”

索尔的心里顿时咯噔了一下。北部的山林，那里面的野兽可是会吃人的。

不敢有半点耽搁，索尔挥起Mjolnir，“倏”的一下就飞了出去。  
位于阿斯加德北部的这片山林人迹罕至。索尔也只是在年少的时候来玩过一两次，对于里面可能出现的骇人野兽还记忆犹新。他一边飞在空中，一边仔细寻找者山林里可能出现的洛基的身影。过不了过久，索尔果然在一个湖边发现了两匹马。  
等到他降到地上一看，马旁边还有蹲着一名瑟瑟发抖的侍者。索尔一个箭步冲上前去，揪起侍者的衣领大声吼着：“洛基呢？！！”  
侍者明显也被吓懵了，看到来人是王子，更是紧张：“洛基殿下、洛基殿下命我在这里等他……但是他已经进去一天了，我……小的该死……”侍者被索尔狠狠的扔在地上，他趴在索尔的脚边，大气都不敢出。  
“你怎么会带他来这里？！”  
“难道你不知道这里很危险吗？！”  
索尔最后看了一眼那名侍者，吩咐说：“你把马先带回去。找到范达尔，要是我今晚还没有回仙宫，就让他带人过来。”  
说完之后，索尔深吸一口气，握紧了手中的Mjolnir，头也不回的朝山林里走去。

刚开始索尔还能在地上分辨出洛基的脚印。他循着脚步往前走，只是越走到深处，洛基的脚印就变得越不明显。林子里面的雾气越来越浓，耳边时不时响起飞兽的鸣叫声，回荡在山林间增添了几分可怕的气氛。  
“洛基……”  
“洛基……”  
索尔试图呼唤洛基的名字，但声音好像被野兽吞噬了一样，一出口后变飘散在林间，什么也没有。

突然听见前方有动物的鸣叫声，索尔连忙赶过去一看，果然，一头将近3米高的野兽背对着索尔在嘶吼，索尔看见它的后背有很多深浅不一的伤口，疑似是用刀划伤的。索尔绕到野兽的侧后方，躲在一棵半人宽的大树后面往前一看，是洛基！  
洛基正站在野兽前面数米远的位置，手里握着两把锋利的匕首， 红色的眼睛凶狠的盯着眼前的庞然大物，一人一兽就这样对峙着。  
看见洛基没事。索尔心里的石头顿时落了地。  
再次挥动手中的Mjolnir，索尔犹如迅雷一般腾空飞起，又猛地降落在洛基身后，手抱住他的腰，直接把他往后拖了几米，远离了野兽的攻击范围。

洛基被猛地吓了一跳，回头一看是索尔才松了一口气。  
“你怎么会在这？”洛基的眼睛仍旧盯着野兽。  
“这句话应该我问你。”索尔试图拉着洛基的手，“我们先回去。”  
没想到洛基直接把索尔甩开了。  
“你先回。我要把它杀了再回去。”  
“洛基你疯了？？你觉得你可以打得过它？”索尔皱着眉，抬头看了一眼对面的野兽，对方张着血盆大口，蠢蠢欲动。  
“我为什么打不过？”洛基突然转头瞪着索尔，“我是约顿海姆的霜巨人，我是约顿海姆的王子，我为什么打不过？”  
洛基脸上的表情是索尔从未见过的，充满了战斗欲。是了，此刻他不是每晚哭着向自己求饶的小王子，他是霜巨人。不管再怎么乖顺，他的血液中还是流淌着霜巨人好战的基因。

就在两位王子僵持之时，庞然大物似乎擦觉到他们的警觉有所降低，它猛地加速，直接朝洛基的方向冲过去。  
洛基一看形势不对，立刻握紧手中的匕首作势要扑过去，就在他计划着趁着野兽低头用手中的匕首刺瞎它的眼睛之时，索尔不知何时突然移到他面前，用身体护住了他，然后高举Mjolnir，呼唤雷电，天空顿时噼啪作响，能量顿时汇聚，一道耀眼的雷电直接劈了下来，击中野兽的头颅。几乎是一瞬间的事，那头3米高的庞然大物轰然倒下。

眼睁睁看着自己的猎物被索尔劈死了，洛基心里顿时升起一大股火气。他推开将他抱得紧紧的索尔，“你放开我！！”洛基大叫了一声，“这是我的猎物！！！”  
手中的两把匕首向前一划，只听见呲啦一声，洛基定神一看，原来索尔的披风被自己划破了，不……等会儿，为什么会有血？

洛基这才看见索尔的手臂被自己的匕首划破了一大个口子，血顺着手臂的曲线往下。血流如注，很快就滴到地上，渗进土里，黑黑的一片。  
索尔站在洛基的面前，蓝色的眼睛里是压抑不住的怒火。  
“索尔……”洛基这才有点慌了。  
“索尔，我……”  
“你现在，”索尔只是一直盯着洛基，“跟我回去。”


	6. Chapter 6

林子里起风了。乌云似乎卷走了天上的太阳，气温开始急剧下降。被索尔用雷电劈死的野兽散发出一种烤糊了的味道，令人作呕。索尔手臂上的伤口仍然“啪嗒啪嗒”地滴着血，洛基握紧了手里的匕首，红色的眼睛和索尔对视着，之前明明对于索尔杀了自己的猎物这件事情很生气，而此刻却分明闪过一丝犹疑和心软：自己把索尔弄伤了。

洛基皱了皱眉，用力咬着自己的嘴唇，想起自己来阿斯加德前一天劳菲对他说过的话。  
“你如果惹怒了阿斯加德未来的国王，那么再也不需要回到约顿海姆了。”  
“明天你一旦离开约顿海姆，是生是死都和约顿海姆没关系。”  
小王子知道自己一直都是劳菲的弃子，只是现在，当他看见索尔眼里的怒火，心里却不由得紧张起来。索尔会如何处罚他？洛基无法确定。在约顿海姆，如果侍者不小心让王室成员受伤，那么他的结局就只能是地牢。虽然他们是婚约关系，但索尔会不会也要把他关进地牢里？洛基有一种预感，再一次，他又要被抛弃了。

他只能定了定神告诉自己别慌，然后逞强般的抬起头说：“我不回去。”  
“你把我的猎物杀了，我不要跟你回去。”洛基的眼珠开始往四周打转，他甚至已经开始计划逃跑路线：与其被索尔抓回去关起来，还不如自己先跑掉。  
索尔看见洛基的眼珠骨碌碌的转，就知道他的小脑袋里面一有什么坏主意。他往前迈了一步，安抚着说：“洛基听话，我们先回去。下次如果你想来玩，我们再过来。”  
洛基握紧了藏在身后的匕首，仍旧咬着牙摇摇头。他看见索尔一步步朝自己走进，留给他逃跑的时间所剩无几。虽然不确定索尔会如何处置他，但是“逃跑”是洛基脑袋里面唯一的念头，这也是他把被动化成主动的唯一办法。  
“倏”的一声，洛基朝索尔一侧甩出一把匕首，匕首稳稳当当的刺进了树干里。索尔的注意力被匕首吸引，等到他扭过头的时候，发现洛基早就不在原地了。

小坏蛋居然想跑？！

索尔立刻追了上去，好几次手都要拉住洛基的身后扬起的披风。  
“洛基！！你先和我回去！！”索尔往前一跃，这次终于抓住了洛基的手臂。  
“我不回去！！”洛基猛地甩开了索尔试图拉住他的手，用力往后一推，却没留意自己又失手打在了索尔的伤口上。  
“啊！嘶——”索尔突然停了下来，半蹲在地上，捂着手臂的伤口，发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。  
洛基听见动静回头一看，发现索尔的伤口似乎因为刚才的拉扯变得更严重了，鲜红的血液从索尔的指缝间溢了出来。  
索尔的面色变得越来越苍白。  
“索尔！！”只是一瞬间，洛基立刻往回跑，他蹲下来按住索尔的伤口，血已经越流越多。  
“对不起……索尔……我……”  
“对不起……我不是故意的。”洛基看着自己的那双也沾满了鲜血的双手，声音有些发抖，“你千万别出事，索尔。我们先回去找医生。”  
洛基明显也被吓到了，他没想到自己居然把索尔伤得那么严重。眉头挤在一起，眼眶里的眼泪终于不受控制，啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。  
原本还在哼哼唧唧的索尔看见洛基居然被自己吓哭了，心里又是一软，怀疑自己这“苦肉计”演得是否太过了。于是二话不说立刻揽住他的腰，手中的Mjolnir一挥，带着洛基就往闪电宫飞去。

洛基背着手站在房间角落的阴影里，一言不发的看着医生和侍者在房间里忙前忙后。索尔半躺在床上背靠着枕头，手臂的伤口已经用水清洗过了，医生正在给他上药。“很疼吗？”洛基想问，但是话到嘴边又忍住了。  
过不了过久，弗丽嘉收到了消息过来探望。她仔细问了问医生索尔伤口的情况，然后又对侍者嘱咐了几句。临走前，她看见洛基手足无措的站在一旁，十根手指绞在一起。弗丽嘉走过来摸了摸他的头：“没事的洛基，索尔皮糙肉厚，这点伤不算什么。”  
洛基一时懊恼，正想开口解释弗丽嘉却只是摇摇头，“我都明白。”她说。  
“我相信你不是故意的，这几天就麻烦你照顾他了。”  
又过了一会儿，医生和侍者帮索尔包扎好手臂之后退下了，房间里只剩下他和索尔两个人。

“过来。”索尔靠在床上，朝站在角落的洛基招招手。  
洛基低着头，乖顺的走到床边。认命吧，他心想，眼眶有点泛酸，现在也逃不了了，马上就要被关到地牢里了。  
“为什么要跑？”索尔的大手绕到洛基身后，把他的手拉了过来，粗粝的拇指在蓝色的皮肤上，沿着凸起的纹路摩挲。  
洛基扭过头垂下眼睛，浓密的黑睫毛一颤一颤的似乎泛着闪闪泪珠。他不说话。  
“你不想告诉我么？嗯？”索尔的声音又温柔了几度。  
“……我弄伤你了。”洛基终于愿意开口，“还疼吗？”  
洛基的关心顿时让索尔十分受用，心里面的疑惑被暖意冲淡了不少，把洛基的手握得更紧了。  
“我弄伤你了，你会把我关到地牢里的。我不想被关起来。”洛基又说。  
索尔一阵错愕，“谁告诉你会被关到地牢里？”  
洛基抬起眼睛望着索尔，幽幽的说：“在约顿海姆，我们就是这样处罚伤害了王室成员的人。”  
索尔听见洛基的这个理由，心里真是有点哭笑不得，“但这里不是约顿海姆。”他单手抱着洛基的腰，往上一提，洛基“啊”了一声，然后稳稳当当的坐在了床上。  
“而且，我无论如何都不会把你关进地牢里。”  
红彤彤的眼珠又开始转动，洛基思考着索尔这句话背后的意思。  
“所以……无论我做错了什么，你都不会把我关起来？你都会原谅我？”  
索尔的手已经摸上洛基的耳珠，“嗯。无论你做错了什么。”  
“你也不会惩罚我？”  
索尔的手突然顿住了，他盯着洛基的脸好一阵才开口，“你先回答我，”语气变得严肃：“之前你那么担心我出事，难道就因为你害怕自己会被关起来？”  
洛基瞬间一愣，他没想到索尔会问这样的问题。  
“我……”小王子咽了咽口水，“是……也不是。”  
“如果不是的话，是什么？”索尔追问。  
洛基觉得自己的脸在发热，避开了他的目光。  
“……我不知道。”  
索尔的手慢悠悠的滑过洛基锁骨附近的皮肤，来到了他的胸口。手指的触感让洛基的身体忍不出开始颤抖，还未来得及阻止，索尔拇指和食指开始逗弄胸口的乳头。那点嫩肉被两根手指用力揉搓着，一阵阵颤栗像闪电一样在洛基的身体里面劈啪作响，脑袋一片空白。  
“只是摸摸你的乳头而已……”索尔意味深长的往下望。  
“你就硬了。”  
索尔一个翻身就把洛基压在身下。洛基的手推着索尔的上身，但又考虑到手臂的伤口不敢用力。被压在身下的小王子只能无力的扭了扭腰身，长腿象征性的踢了踢。  
索尔身上特有的味道铺天盖地的把他包围住了，之前那些由索尔带来的欢愉的回忆一股脑的袭来，情欲如同汹涌的海浪一波波在体内翻涌，洛基望进索尔的碧眼里，本能的咽了咽口水。此刻只有他自己知道，他不只硬了，而且早已湿得一塌糊涂。  
“如果不是的话，是什么？”索尔低头舔舐着他的锁骨，又问了一遍。  
“……唔啊……”洛基忍不住小声喘了一声。  
“你不说的话，我会让你知道我的惩罚是什么……我亲爱的洛基。”索尔单掌将洛基的双手箍紧拉高，另一只手从枕头底下抽出了一条细长而柔软的皮绳，三下两下就把洛基的两只手绑在一起。  
“为什么会有……”洛基的脸更红了。他的手被迫高举过头，身体被拉得更长了，腰部的曲线变得更为迷人。  
“嘘……这是秘密。”索尔低沉的声音此刻听起来充满了蛊惑的力量。他的手故意揉了几次乳头，然后来到洛基的下腹。洛基害羞的扭了几下，却抵挡不住索尔试图打开他双腿的大手。索尔趴在洛基的两腿间，先是亲了亲腿根柔嫩的皮肤，然后用手把外面的两瓣掰开，然后伸出舌头从下到上舔了舔肉缝，还故意将上面的豆豆含在嘴里，用舌头不停的打圈。  
洛基的面色潮红，下面被索尔舔得又湿又痒，却又忍不住一直偷看。  
“你湿透了。”  
索尔脱下了自己的底裤，然后趁洛基不注意之时，再度扒开他的腿，粗硬的阴茎直接插了进去。  
“唔……痛！”  
即使已经湿了，但突然插入的异物还是引起了洛基的不适。他瞬间弓起了身体，被绑在一起的双手试图推开索尔。  
索尔将洛基的一只腿架在自己的肩膀上，下体却没有停止抽插的动作。这个体位让索尔插得更深，全根没入研磨着洛基体内的敏感处，然后又慢慢抽拉出来，循环往复。  
“索尔……不行……”洛基的喘息带着控制不住的呻吟。  
“不要……太深了，好痛……”痛感伴随着快感一阵阵袭来，无法言喻的感觉。  
“不可以说不行，洛基……你的惩罚才刚刚开始。”语气里是不容拒绝的强硬。索尔的阴茎仍旧强悍的在洛基的体内冲撞，一直顶着他体内的那快敏感处。  
“你里面好湿，吸着我好舒服……”很快，情欲对的热潮让洛基觉得自己快要被索尔操开了，他开始贪婪地希望得到更多的索尔，另一只腿甚至开始盘上索尔的腰，渴望更近，更贴近。然而这样的反应很快就让索尔察觉到了。就在他觉得洛基快要被操到高潮之时，突然把阴茎从洛基体内抽出。  
“索尔……？”洛基睁着朦胧的双眼望着索尔，等待插入的肉缝一直在抽搐着开开合合的收缩，身体又扭了扭。不明白他为什么停了下来。  
“别离开……”  
“说你想要什么。”索尔一只手套弄着自己的阴茎，眼里又沉了几分。  
“我……”洛基的身体里面又骚又痒。他只能乖顺的从床上爬起，跪坐在索尔大腿上，讨好的蹭着索尔的身体。  
“……操我。”洛基忍不住了。他低头含住了索尔的阴茎，吮吸着马眼，口水混合着上面的爱液，从洛基的嘴角流了下来。洛基伸出舌头将嘴角的液体都舔掉，他握着索尔的阴茎，抬起自己的屁股，摸索着找到自己下体的肉缝，试图直接坐下去。  
“……狠狠的操我。”身体里的空虚急需得到满足。他需要索尔的阴茎。现在就要。  
“乖。”索尔伸手摸了摸洛基的脸，红色的眼睛里面氤氲着水汽，一脸渴求。然后大手一抱，突然将洛基在床上翻了个身。  
“索尔？”等洛基反应过来，发现在自己跪在床上，肉缝和臀部对着索尔，大好风光一览无遗。洛基能感到自己的体液沿着大腿根流了出来，滴滴答答的打湿了床单，显出一片水痕。索尔的手先是温柔的揉了揉洛基的臀肉，然后大掌突然“啪啪”的用力在上面拍了几下，红色手掌印霎时出现在蓝色的皮肤上。“唔啊……索尔！痛！！”洛基反射性的收紧了臀部，身体忍不出颤了几颤。自从他和索尔结婚之后，索尔还从来没有那么用力的打过他。洛基回头，泪水已经滑了出来，皱着眉头一脸委屈的看着索尔。  
索尔将身体压在洛基的身上，舔了舔他流出来的泪珠，手指在肉缝处沾上了洛基黏腻湿滑的爱液，然后又伸进洛基的嘴里，“舔干净。”洛基只能张嘴，听话的用舌头舔着索尔的手指，唾液不受控制的流了出来，他只能将自己的味道全都吃了下去。  
“别着急。我会操到你射出来。”索尔收回自己的手，就着洛基张开的嘴吻了过去。就在两个人唇舌交缠之时，索尔那被洛基舔湿的手指却来到洛基的后穴，开始挤进去。  
感受到了异物的入侵，洛基猛地睁开了眼睛，收紧臀部，试图阻止索尔手指继续往深处探去。“不要……不行………”洛基的眼泪开始控制不住的流，头止不住的摇，带着哭腔的声音哀求着索尔。  
“我说过了，不可以说不行，洛基。”索尔看见洛基又哭了起来，好不容易压抑住自己的心软，第二根手指已经加了进去。  
“你不只前面湿了，后面也湿了。”索尔忍不住用舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，哪怕现在他很想直接插进去，但是也要忍住。  
“索尔……求你……出来……”  
“啊哈……哈……啊啊……”  
“我错了索尔……我不应该跑的……”洛基的身体开始打颤，汗水沿着发梢滴了下来。  
“还有呢？”索尔的抽出自己的手指，将带出的体液滑过臀缝，后面的小洞已经被索尔打开了。索尔伸出舌头舔了舔，又引来洛基的一顿扭动。  
“别乱动。我不想待会伤了你。”索尔的舌头开始在洛基的小洞里探索。洛基的上身早已跪不住，只能软瘫在床上。早已发硬的阴茎和刚才得不到的高潮折磨得他意识混乱，他把手从身前往下伸去，渴望靠自己的双手让自己射出来。  
索尔发现了他的小动作，于是“啪啪啪”用力的又在臀部打了几掌。索尔伸手拉住洛基的黑发，将他提起来。  
“跪好了。”语气里还是那样的威严。  
“啊哈……索尔……”洛基能感觉到索尔粗硬的阴茎就贴在自己的臀部，一直在不怀好意的磨蹭。  
“想好我要的答案了吗？”  
从索尔的角度望过去，趴在自己身前的洛基还是身形瘦削，后背上浮起一层薄汗，全身控制不住的发抖。应该已经快到极限了。  
索尔将阴茎的顶端抵在了洛基的洞口，然后往前用力一挺一插，内壁被撑开了。  
“啊哈……啊哈哈……痛……”  
“痛……索尔……”  
“吃进去。”索尔没再给洛基说话的机会，等到他觉得洛基的内壁完全适应了自己的尺寸之后，阴茎就开始在里面抽插起来。他的大掌掰开洛基的臀肉，用力的揉捏着在上面留下了一个又一个红红的指印，每一次抽插，小洞都被撑得满满当当，带出来黏腻的液体。洛基几乎撑不住自己的手臂，体内的粗硬又一次次的撞击着，仿佛要将他融化。  
某一个瞬间，索尔的阴茎似乎冲撞到体内的某一处，引起身体的颤抖和小洞剧烈的收缩。  
“看起来就是这里了？”索尔故意又撞了几次，“是不是很舒服？”洛基早已说不出话，只能发出破碎的呻吟声，本能的点点头。  
“我最后再问你一次，”索尔突然放慢了速度，故意滑过那一处又悄悄退出。“之前你那么担心我出事，是因为什么？”  
洛基忍不出在呻吟里哭了出来，他仰起头弓着身子，呼吸间是沙哑的抽泣，臀部却不自觉的开始蹭着索尔。  
“……我爱你。”  
“因为我爱你。”洛基终于说出了索尔最想要的答案。

“真是乖孩子。”  
下一秒，索尔的阴茎开始加速冲撞。洛基感受到了情欲带来的狂风暴雨，臀部却对着索尔越贴越紧。洛基求饶着，但又并不是真的希望索尔停下来。所有的理智被高潮来临前的强烈的快感所击退，在这场又索尔带来的情潮中，洛基心甘情愿变成了他的奴隶。

等到洛基再次醒来的时候，他发现自己的手已经解绑，索尔把他抱在怀里沉沉睡着。洛基伸手摸了摸自己的下体，全是黏答答的液体，不用想都知道是索尔射在自己体内的精液。洛基轻轻移开了索尔搭在自己身上的手臂，走进浴室打算清理一下。等到他从浴室出来之后，发现索尔仍然睡着。

洛基仔细看了看索尔的手臂。似乎有些因为刚才的剧烈运动渗出了一些血迹。洛基擅长法术，愈合伤口的魔法他了然于心。就在他打算用魔法治疗索尔的伤口之时，索尔突然睡醒了。  
“你在干嘛？”索尔又将洛基拉进了怀里。  
“我可以用魔法帮你治好伤口。”洛基低声喏喏的说。  
“不需要。就这样吧。”  
“伤口可以提醒你记着我们这次‘惩罚’。”索尔又来了精神，翻身压住洛基含住了他的嘴唇。  
“不要了……之前已经做得够多了……”  
“又忘了，不可以说不……  
“你的惩罚还没结束……”

过了几天，当侍者把那件兽皮做的皮草送到洛基面前之时，他才知道索尔为什么要突然去华纳海姆。索尔亲手把皮草披在洛基身上，往后退了几步端详了一会儿才说：“真好看。洛基穿什么都好看。”  
“你去华纳海姆就为了送我这个？”洛基摸了摸皮毛的质感，的确是上等的好货。  
索尔点点头，“你说的，约顿海姆的习惯是送皮草。那我自然也要送你一件。”  
洛基的眼睛眨了眨，瘪了瘪嘴然后突然扑进了索尔的怀里。  
“你真的是九界之中最大也最可爱的笨蛋。”


	7. Chapter 7

几场大雪之后，阿斯加德的冬天变得越来越冷。自从那一次“惩罚”之后，洛基和索尔的关系似乎越发不正经。洛基有时候会觉得荒唐，可又不能否认自己在那场场情事中体味到的蚀骨欢愉。那样的销魂欲求，在二人相拥而眠的静夜、在肌肤相触的任一瞬间、在思念他的每一刻，都如魔魅般不经意漫上心头。

王子的骄傲让他把这些话都压在心底，终究不会说出口。但只要夜幕降临，索尔还是能感受到他的热情——洛基越来越喜欢腻着他。而每当索尔望着在自己怀中沉沉睡着的洛基，心里也像浸过蜂蜜一样，充满了满足。之前的一切耐心与隐忍，在此刻看起来都是那么值得。

“洛基……”索尔醒得比洛基早，他沉着声音在洛基的耳边叫着他的名字，手指一圈圈的绕着黑发。小王子哼哼了几声，又往松软的被子里缩了缩，仍不想起床。索尔又试着叫了几次，但洛基只是抱着索尔的腰，把头埋在他的胸口，眼睛丝毫没有睁开的欲望。

“你再不醒来我就要亲你了。”

先是像小鸟啄食一样的轻轻一点，然后是渐渐用力的吮吸。大手开始把洛基抱得更紧，整个人的重量都压在了他身上。洛基觉得自己肺里的空气要被抽空，趁着张嘴呼吸之际索尔乘机把舌头伸了进去。在索尔的胡闹下，洛基终于醒了。他假装生气般的把索尔推开，皱着眉头，红红的眼睛瞪了一眼。  
“索尔，我不能呼吸了。”  
“都这么久了，你还是不知道接吻要如何换气。”  
大个子又蹭了过来。贪婪的闻了闻洛基脖颈间散发出来的味道：有点甜，又有一点清新。索尔的鼻息喷在皮肤上让洛基觉得有些痒，老实说，他很喜欢每天早上和索尔腻在一起时光，但索尔十有八九总会擦枪走火，唯独这一点让小王子觉得很烦恼。  
“我很想继续和你赖在床上，”索尔开口说，“但是我们要抓紧时间出发了。”  
洛基懒着声音说：“我们要去哪儿么？”  
蓝色的眼睛笑起来特别好看。他把鼻子贴在洛基的鼻尖之上，摇头晃脑的蹭来蹭去。  
“去中庭。”  
“我们今天去中庭。”

中庭是和约顿海姆还有阿斯加德完全不同的世界，索尔告诉他，中庭的人看上去和阿萨神族没什么区别，但如果是霜巨人的长相就不行了。临出发前，洛基只能用魔法为自己换了个长相：皮肤变白了，头发变短了，眼睛变绿了，额头上的双角也不见了。这也是索尔第一次看见洛基霜巨人以外的模样，他在卧室里沉默着盯了洛基好久。洛基不确定索尔会不会喜欢，他看见镜子里面的自己也颇为不适应。洛基扭过头问：“好看么？是不是很奇怪？”索尔没回应，他直接把洛基抱在怀里。诸神在上，如果不是因为要去中庭，他现在恨不得把洛基推倒。

洛基和索尔站在彩虹桥一端，有些紧张的握着他的手。轻轻攥了攥，换来一个温柔笑脸：“别紧张洛基，你这样看上去就是一个普通的中庭人。”洛基点点头，心里慢慢的堆积起期待与欢欣。他从未去过中庭，而这次有人将他带出了门。他会陪在他身边，牵着他的手。  
“抱紧我。”海姆达尔向索尔点头示意，索尔把洛基抱在身侧温柔的嘱咐道。  
“嗯。”他准备好了。  
刹那间眼前闪过五光十色斑斓的光芒，耳边传来呼啸般的回响，洛基本能的闭上了眼睛。似乎只是短短几秒钟，等到他再次睁开眼的时候，他发现自己仍旧被索尔抱着，两人降落在公园的一个隐蔽角落里。一片片天鹅绒似的的雪花落在他们身上，原来今天中庭也在下雪。洛基惊喜的四处张望，街道两边有热闹的商铺，还有熙熙攘攘、穿得五颜六色的人群，仔细用鼻子闻一闻，空气里有蜜糖的味道。

洛基听见远处传来叮铃叮铃的钟声和悦耳的歌声，人们互相说着同一句话向彼此打招呼。  
“他们在说什么？”洛基眼神里带着疑惑，看向索尔，“什么是‘圣诞节’？”  
察觉到了他的视线，索尔拉着洛基的手往热闹的地方走去，“圣诞节是中庭人的一个重要的节日，”索尔说，“我们今天就在这里过节了。”  
“那那个绿色的高高的树又有什么用？”洛基指着公园里面的一颗高大的圣诞树问。  
“那个叫圣诞树，是不是被装饰得很好看？走，我们过去看。”  
洛基一愣就被他拉着往前走。擦肩而过的熙攘人群，人人都带着笑意。洛基跟在索尔身后，虽然他还是不太明白圣诞节的含义，但是他们两个，也高兴着就好嘛！

他就这样任索尔拉着自己，两个人走到热闹的广场前。里面的东西都是洛基从没见过的，不管是吃的还是玩的。耳边的叫卖声不绝于耳，不远处还传来了马戏和乐队表演的喧闹声。索尔的手不松不紧的拉着，手指还时不时挠了挠洛基的手心。  
“你要喝这个吗？”索尔指着路边卖咖啡的店铺。  
洛基点了点头，索尔于是买了一杯拿铁递给他，“小心烫。”  
洛基小心的喝了一口，然后皱着眉头问：“苦的？”  
“这是中庭特有的饮料，是不是很独特？”索尔一副老神在在的模样，打算继续和洛基介绍他从复仇者那里学到的关于咖啡的皮毛，但很明显洛基的注意力已经被其他的新奇事物吸引了。  
洛基开始拖着索尔往前走。“索尔，我要一个这个。”小王子开始很自觉的吩咐身后的人买单。棉花糖从没吃过，要买一个尝尝；冰激凌也没吃过，也要买一个，更别提爆米花、热狗、芝士蛋糕、巧克力和椒盐卷饼……洛基巴不得从街头吃到街尾，买来的吃的不管喜不喜欢吃，吃了几口之后就全扔到索尔手里（或者是嘴里）。  
“我们以后能经常来吗？”洛基一边吃着墨西哥卷饼一边问，番茄酱汁沾到了嘴角。  
索尔用手帮他抹掉了嘴角边的酱汁，然后伸到嘴巴里舔干净。洛基不太习惯在公众场合的亲昵动作，左右望了望发现没人留意到他们才松了一口气。  
索尔看见洛基脸上一闪而过的害羞，唇边的笑意越绽越大，“你喜欢这里？”  
“嗯，东西好吃。”  
“以后你想什么时候来都可以。”  
手开始不老实的揽上洛基的腰，轻轻往怀里一带，低头“啾”的一声在脸颊落下的一个吻。

“嗨，你是索尔对吧？雷神索尔？”就在洛基脸红着逃离索尔的怀抱之后，路边的两位美丽的女士朝索尔走了过去。洛基站在一旁，看见她们热情的和索尔打了声招呼，她们叫他“雷神索尔”，原来中庭的人也认识索尔么？接下来，洛基又看见两位女士开心的一人一边紧紧的贴着索尔，还举起一个黑色的小方块，大家一起说了句“cheese”……洛基看了眼索尔，金色的长发，海洋般迷人的眼睛，更别提高大结实的身材。洛基再次明确地意识到，即使是在中庭，他的丈夫也颇受欢迎啊。

不知道为什么心里突然泛起一丝丝酸意。  
索尔感受到了洛基的目光，他面上不动声色，心底却颇有些飘飘然。等到两位女士离开之后，耳边传来洛基的问话：“她们都很喜欢你么？”  
索尔随口应是。但他又是一怔，猛然醒过神来，接着便是狂喜。他听到他的洛基问他，“那你是不是也很喜欢这些长得好看的女士？”  
“如果不是因为我们要联姻，你是不是会选择和那些好看的女士结婚？”  
索尔是没有选择才和自己结了婚。如果有选择的话，恐怕谁也不会选择一个蓝皮肤红眼睛的伴侣——毕竟在阿斯加德和约顿海姆还没建交之前，霜巨人可一直都是阿斯加德人口中的“怪物”。  
话语说出口之后洛基才觉得自己愚蠢，怎么会问出这样的问题。他摇了摇头，试图把脑袋里面的胡思乱想赶出去。自从和索尔结婚之后，洛基也能感受到自己的日子每天都过得新鲜而充实，有趣极了，心头上似乎圈了头小鹿，快活而不知愁，他不应该怀疑索尔对他的感情，但却控制不住自己越来越酸的心理。  
“笨洛基。”索尔知道洛基吃醋了。他再次把洛基抱在怀里，头搁在他的肩窝蹭了蹭，“我选择你，并不是因为我们需要联姻才会选择你。”  
“那还能因为什么？”洛基有些赌气的问。  
“我选择你，是因为我只想选择你。”  
“哪怕再给我一万次的机会，我也只会选择你。”  
哼，甜言蜜语。  
洛基扭过头，故意冷淡的问：“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“那我给你一个机会，你再帮我买一个巧克力味的冰激凌。”

天色很快就暗了下来，街边的霓虹五光十色。索尔陪洛基逛到尽兴之后，才带着他往复仇者大厦走去。复仇者大厦，洛基听索尔说过，里面住着他在中庭认识的一群好友。索尔为洛基打开门，洛基看到装饰奢华的大厅里有一个下沉的巨大的空间，中间是桌子，两旁是沙发。不远处还有一张宽大的餐桌，上面已经摆满了餐具和一些吃的。索尔拉着洛基走了进去，脚步声引起了屋内人的警觉。  
“阿斯加德王子来了？”娜塔莎第一个走过来，她笑着和索尔打了声招呼，然后才发现有一位陌生人跟在后面。和索尔穿着随意的风格不一样，黑发绿眼的陌生人穿着一套讲究的西装。  
“嘿，我叫娜塔莎。你就是索尔的……额，洛基？”娜塔莎先开口。  
洛基望了一眼索尔然后微微抬起头，“我是洛基，洛基劳菲森。约顿海姆的王子。”  
“你可以叫我洛基殿下。”洛基认为即使是中庭人也需要保持对约顿海姆王室的敬意。  
“对不起，是我冒昧了。”娜塔莎笑了，“很高兴见到你，洛基殿下。”  
洛基弯了弯绿眼，然后才点点头说：“很高兴认识你，娜塔莎。你现在可以叫我洛基了。”

接下来索尔又带着洛基把复仇者们都认识了一遍。洛基一一和他们打过招呼，简单的寒暄了几句之后就是晚饭时间。史塔克率先向大家举杯，“我们之前战斗过许多次，有过争执有过误会，但最令我高兴的是今晚我们仍然可以坐在一起度过平安夜，没有比这更好的友谊了，祝大家圣诞节快乐！”索尔的战友兼好友们互相举杯，好不热闹。觥筹交错间，彼此脸上洋溢的都是幸福的微笑。洛基望着索尔脸上灿烂的笑容，突然觉得中庭真是一个好地方。

吃完晚饭后，大家都坐在大厅的沙发上随意的聊天。索尔把Mjolnir随意的扔在一旁给史塔克、史蒂夫和幻视玩，自己抱着洛基听他和史特兰奇聊魔法。  
“所以你是九界最厉害的魔法师？”史特兰奇特意瞟了一眼索尔，对方只是微笑着向他眨了眨眼睛。  
“嗯。我是最厉害的。”洛基点点头。  
“但是你说的九界，或许不包括地球……额，我是说中庭？”史特兰奇觉得自己才是地球最厉害的魔法师。  
洛基只是挑挑眉然后张开手掌，“突”的一声，只见一股蓝色的妖冶的火焰就出现在洛基的掌心。修长的手指随意的转动着那股蓝色的魔法，然后轻轻一挥，火焰变成雪花从空中飘了下来。  
“索尔说圣诞节下雪更浪漫。”洛基绿色的眼睛里透出一丝得意的神色。  
“令人印象深刻。”  
不过也只是一瞬间，史特兰奇先是变出了一道金光，金光很快又变幻成一颗颗星星。屋子里立刻暗了下来，金色的星星在黑暗中闪闪发光。  
洛基哼了一声，“雕虫小技。”魔法顺着他的手指的方向冲向旁边的班纳博士，蓝色的冰块噼里啪啦的把班纳包裹起来，原本在喝着酒的班纳顿时动不了了。  
“嘿嘿嘿！！”史塔克和娜塔莎见状立刻冲了过来，“班纳可不能顺便玩。”  
“洛基乖，快把魔法解了。”索尔也不得不赶紧开腔。  
洛基的手指轻轻一挥，蓝色的冰块很快就消失不见，恢复过来的班纳博士明显还不知道刚才发生了什么。  
“为什么？”洛基不明白为什么班纳不能随便玩。  
“因为他脾气不好，容易把这里砸了。”索尔把洛基又抱紧了些。  
魔法是不能随便玩了，洛基只能和大家一起喝酒。旺达对于洛基霜巨人的长相很是好奇，她特意凑过来问：“听说你们是蓝色的皮肤？”  
洛基点头。  
“我可以看吗？”旺达明显兴奋了起来。  
洛基看了一眼索尔，然后摇摇头说：“索尔说我原本的长相在中庭或许会比较吓人。”  
“嘿，索尔！”旺达突然朝索尔吼了一声。  
“能不能让我们看看洛基原本的模样？”  
“不行！！”索尔连忙把洛基护在身后，“洛基可不是什么马戏表演。”  
但是索尔很快就发现自己的这句反抗是多么的无力。不知道是谁给洛基喝了很多酒，结果小王子的脑袋晕乎了之后连魔法也控制不了了，他最后彻底变回了霜巨人的长相。

蓝皮肤的洛基被索尔放在腿上抱着。即使是闭着眼睛，也能感觉到自己手臂上被很多人摸来摸去。  
班纳扶了扶自己的眼镜夸赞：“真厉害，你看上面还有浮凸的花纹。”  
“性感，非常性感。”史塔克摸着自己的胡子说。  
“注意用词。”史蒂夫正色道。  
“嘿！！我说你们！！摸够了吗？！”索尔生气了，自己的洛基可不是什么展览品。  
不过很快，洛基就甩开了他们的手，双臂直接揽上索尔的肩膀。嘴巴里小声的嘟囔着说：“我累了……索尔。”  
索尔只能先离场。他抱着洛基走回了大厦内自己的房间。索尔把洛基放在床上，又小心的给他喂了点水。洛基闭着眼睛不知道睡了多久，等到他睡醒之后，发现自己躺在一张陌生的床上。周围大厦的灯光通过落地玻璃窗映射到屋子里。

“索尔？”洛基叫了一声。卫生间里很快传来了动静，门被打开，索尔从里面走了出来。他刚洗好澡，上身裸露着，下边只围了一条浴巾。  
“你醒了？”  
“这里又是哪里？”  
“我的房间。”索尔身上是好闻的干净的味道。晶莹剔透的水滴顺着索尔脖颈的曲线流了下来，滑过锁骨和胸口。洛基只是看了一眼，就觉得喉咙有些紧。  
“你在想什么？”手指摸上了洛基柔软的嘴唇，看似不经意的逗弄着贝齿。  
“没……”  
索尔撬开了洛基的嘴巴，用手指逗弄了一会儿他的舌头，然后直接吻了过去。  
细碎的、干净的吻。  
吻到一半，索尔突然拉开了缠在自己身上的洛基。他看了眼床头的闹钟，然后直接将洛基抱在身前，面对着窗外的景色，似乎在等着什么。洛基回头询问，但索尔只是笑着让他耐心。只是过了几分钟，窗外突然传来一连串巨响，一朵朵烟花绽放在夜空，五颜六色的璀璨在天际。  
“圣诞快乐，洛基。”索尔吻了吻洛基的额角，从身后拿出一个盒字递到洛基手上。打开一看，居然是一枚戒指。洛基从上面的纹样认出来，这枚戒指为阿斯加德王室所拥有。索尔拉过洛基的手，直接把戒指套在了他的无名指上。  
“按照中庭的习惯，结了婚的人都需要在无名指上佩戴一枚戒指。”索尔低头吻了吻洛基的手指，“这是我送你的圣诞礼物。喜欢吗？”  
洛基摩挲着那枚戒指，仔细看会发现上面环绕着神后加持过的魔法，闪烁着淡淡的金光。“但是这枚戒指送给我，合适么？这是弗丽嘉送给你的祝福。”  
“当然。我的就是你的。”  
“可是我没有给你准备礼物……”洛基有些懊恼，这次索尔给他的惊喜太多了，但是他居然什么都没有准备。即使索尔很大方的说了不需要，但洛基仍想送他些什么。  
“你等等我，”洛基突然有了主意，“我也要送你一份礼物。”  
看完了烟花，他离开索尔的怀抱，直接朝卫生间走去。

过了一会儿，洛基从浴室里走了出来。原本黑发变成了齐腰的大波浪，肤色再度变成白玉般，迷人的绿眼配上长睫毛和薄软的红唇，这分明是女人的面孔。身体之外只罩了一件索尔送给他的皮草，宽宽大大。索尔分明看到，皮草随意耷拉在洛基的肩膀处，只遮了半边胸乳，却露着软白汹涌的另一半，半遮半掩得更是诱惑，让人迫不及待地想窥探里面的风景。

视线滑过姣好的腰身，长长的皮草本该及地将洛基的下身遮挡得严严实实，洛基却故意撩起一角，白皙修长的腿交叉站着，男性原本的性器已经消失不见，黑色耻毛下隐隐可见的是那丰满的唇肉，细缝中甚至开始泛着水光。

“洛基……你……”索尔咽了咽口水，不敢相信眼前的一切。  
洛基故意缓缓走进，他弯下腰，胸前的风景更为诱人。  
“你喜欢吗？我可以变成女的。”碧绿的双眼中闪着令人迷醉的光芒。  
索尔伸手往前一拉，把他箍在怀里紧紧的，直接吻上了洛基的嘴唇，“你这样真好看。”  
“这就是你送给我的礼物？”索尔在洛基的锁骨处留下一连串细吻，引得怀里的人一直喘息。  
“……嗯啊……”洛基彻底解开了皮草，双手攀上索尔的肩膀，手指插进他散开的金发里。他看着索尔一点点的往下亲，索尔张嘴咬住了那如同樱桃一般颜色水红的乳尖，用舌头重重的拨弄了两下，索尔咬得很用力，牙齿在胸前的软肉上留下一点点的斑斓的吻痕。另一直大手直接覆上那团雪白的软肉，用力的揉搓着。  
“洛基……”索尔哑着声音叫他的名字。  
被索尔一咬，洛基整个身体都开始发颤。他能感觉到自己的下体已经湿了。

突然有个柔软温热的东西拂到了两腿之间，扫过他的入口来到阴蒂上一下下舔弄。洛基的身体实在太敏感，他的上身不由得软倒在床上，从腰部开始就被索尔拉起来悬在半空中，双腿架在索尔的肩膀上。  
索尔从洛基的双腿间抬起头来，嘴唇和鼻尖上有一层淡淡的晶莹，“你湿透了，这一次反应怎么这么大？”  
洛基听见索尔这样说，脸红得更厉害，他摇着头说：“……别舔了……”  
索尔的身体挤到洛基的两腿之间，一根根手指也伸进肉缝里一点点往里戳。洛基在他的唇下轻哼了一声，索尔觉得自己的手指快要被洛基的身体热化了，里面还是一如既往的极软极腻，手指不受控制的向往更深处探去。另外两只手指也没闲着，他找到洛基的阴蒂慢慢揉着，温柔的嘴唇在洛基的唇瓣、下巴和乳尖上来回的亲，含着洛基敏感的耳珠吹着气说：“还是那么紧……”  
“进来……”洛基的黑发铺在洁白的床单上，碧绿的双眼中光芒勾人心魄，他用脚背勾了勾索尔的腰，然后伸手拉着索尔的手臂，再次为索尔打开了双腿。

房间里只能听见他们的喘息声还有肉体拍打的声音，只能感觉到洛基柔软甜蜜的舌头，饱满的双乳，纤细的腰肢，还有紧紧攀附在索尔腰上的细腻的双腿和如潮水般吸裹着他的柔软的嫩肉。  
“索尔……”洛基控制不住自己的呻吟，“慢一点…唔啊…慢、慢一点……”  
似乎索尔再大力一点身下的人就会应声碎掉，可他已经顾不了那么多了，索尔只想把自己深深埋到他身体最里面。

洛基的肉缝已经被索尔粗大的阴茎操开了，他顶着他的敏感点，进进出出来来回回的抽插着，洛基的呻吟被索尔操得破碎，身体软成了一滩水，被他顶在高潮上一阵阵的晕眩，爱液如同潮水般涌了出来，冲刷着索尔野兽般狰狞的龟头上，床单已经被打湿了一大片。洛基忍不住的抽搐着，细缝像一张温柔的小嘴一吸一裹和洛基说着最甜蜜的情话。  
“快到了……啊哈……索尔……”  
高潮来临的那一瞬间，从脚趾和指尖开始，洛基变幻出来的白皙渐渐变成原本的蓝色。等到他躺在床上缓过神来时，才发现自己已经变回了霜巨人的模样。  
“洛基……我的珍宝……”索尔侧躺在他身边，像小猫一样用鼻头蹭着他的脸颊。洛基感觉到索尔射在自己体内的精液正在往外流，他正想坐起身去清洗一下，但又被索尔拉了回来。  
“别乱动。”结实的手臂箍紧了洛基，索尔好像突然想到什么一样，开口问：“你会怀孕么？”  
……  
“我怎么知道！！”洛基有点恼羞成怒，即使自己是双性，他也从来没想过这个问题。  
“不如我们试试？我是说，我们总要生至少一个王储不是吗？”  
洛基立马把枕头堵在两人之间，堵住索尔的嘴巴。  
“闭嘴……我不想试！”  
“要试你自己试！”  
好像得到了许可一样，索尔又死死的把洛基压在身下，“那我们现在就开始试试吧……”  
毕竟这一夜还长，毕竟他们这一生也还长。

而至于洛基是否能怀孕，又是回到阿斯加德之后的故事了。冬天过完就是春天，这春风一吹啊，说不定就能把一颗种子吹发芽。


	8. Chapter 8

洛基是在和索尔结婚后的第三年怀孕的。与刚来到阿斯加德那时候仍显得瘦削的身形不同，三年过去了，洛基的身姿越发挺拔匀称，五官变得更加深邃，连额头上的双角都变得越来越长，越来越弯。大家都说，当洛基与索尔站在一起的时候，那可真是一对风度翩翩的璧人。

两国建交第三年的冬天，在劳菲的邀请下，索尔与洛基一起在若干使臣的陪同下回到了约顿海姆。这是一次庆祝之旅，约顿海姆为阿斯加德尊贵的客人安排了一连数日的活动。索尔不吝于在约顿海姆王室面前展示自己对洛基的爱——他明白洛基是劳菲最不受宠的王子，而他就是要让大家都知道阿斯加德人又有多宠爱他。白天索尔在洛基与其他约顿王子的陪同下在约顿海姆的冰原上狩猎，索尔收获的诸多猎物成为了大家口中的美食；到了晚上，劳菲更是安排了好几日的庆祝晚宴，把酒欢歌，好不痛快。

在这次约顿之行的最后一天，当阳光破开厚重的云层向寒冰之地铺洒出第一缕阳光之时，在熟悉的怀抱中熟睡的洛基就已经醒了。他睁开眼，看着身边自己的丈夫胸口有节奏的起伏着，睡得无比安稳，顿时觉得安心。他抬头看了眼经过昨晚胡闹过后乱糟糟的床铺，即使铺满了厚厚的床品和动物的皮草，洛基还是担心索尔会不适应约顿海姆的气候。洛基伸出手，把索尔胸前的被褥往上紧了紧，本以为动作已经够轻微了，没想到还是把对方惊动了。索尔醒了。  
他的眼睛仍旧闭着，默契般拉过洛基的手，放在嘴边轻啄了几口之后才开口说：“我不怕冷，别给我盖被子了。”  
“但是……”  
蓝色的眼眸突然睁开，索尔的身躯挡住了从窗口照射进来的光线，让洛基一时看不清他的表情。只听见索尔的身体里发出了低沉的笑声，然后一个翻身又把洛基压在身下。  
“我不会感冒的”。粗壮有力的腿缠住了洛基，挤进他修长的双腿间，索尔故意用耻骨磨蹭着洛基的下体。他的嘴唇吻上了洛基的耳垂，一只手看似不经意般玩弄着洛基的乳尖，另一只手把洛基和自己的阴茎握在一起，上下套弄着。  
洛基很喜欢每日清晨和索尔的温存。修长的手指扳过索尔的脸，主动伸出舌头进到索尔的口腔里，舌尖舔过轮廓，勾着齿牙，然后直接吮吸着索尔的舌头，翻搅出啧啧的水声。感觉到洛基贴着自己的下体已经变得湿润，索尔放开了洛基的阴茎，两根手指故意沾上了洛基前端分泌出的粘液，然后找到那条熟悉的肉缝，直接插了进去。  
“索尔……”洛基对于索尔的每一次进入——不管是手指还是阴茎都感到敏感无比。此刻他无比渴望索尔能够填满自己，湖绿色的眼睛变得潮湿，胸口挺起，用乳尖蹭着自己的英俊的丈夫，搂着对方的双臂也越收越紧。  
这是洛基动情求欢的表现。即使此刻索尔这一切尽收眼底，即使这样的洛基他已经看了无数次，索尔还是觉得不满足。他克制着自己的呼吸和起伏的胸口，再一次低头吻上洛基微张的双唇，勃起的顶端慢慢的蹭着洛基的流着水的细缝，在身下那具躯体微微发抖中，温柔的填满了他。  
高潮的来临让洛基的头脑变得一片空白，但他还是听见了。  
“为我生一个孩子吧。”他说。

临出发前，洛基独自去到大殿拜见了约顿海姆之王。与金碧辉煌的阿斯加德不同，约顿海姆是阴冷黑暗的，连宫殿的风格也是。他看见身材高大的父王坐在皇位至上，同样是那双红色的眼睛正在仔仔细细的打量着自己。劳菲似乎看见了什么，盯着洛基看了好一顿之后，粗粝冷淡的声音才从空旷的大殿上传来：“阿斯加德人看起来对你很满意。”  
洛基不置可否，“因为我也爱他。”  
“当初我给你的远古冬棺你是否完好无缺的保存着？”  
“当然。”洛基点点头。  
“那就好。”劳菲从王座上站了起来，朝洛基摆摆手，“回去吧。我看见我们两国的维持和平的纽带已经初现，从今以后你再也没有回来的必要了。”

洛基并没有将劳菲的话放在心上，他和索尔回到阿斯加德之后依旧过着和平日一样的生活。直到有一天，仍在睡梦中的洛基被肚子里的一阵汹涌的反胃弄醒，他慌忙跑出卧室，对着水槽一顿呕吐，即使最后什么都吐不出来，他仍是觉得难受。

从那日开始，一连好几天都是这样。索尔以为是食物出了问题，他特意让侍者每天只送来新鲜的食物，但仍然没用。胃口变得越来越差，有时候甚至连最爱的甜食都不愿意吃了。洛基隐隐觉得不对劲，但是又说不上来究竟是哪儿不对劲，一天晚上，当他把手覆上自己的小腹时，突然感觉到里面有一股神力在翻滚，那不是他的，更像是索尔的——即使只是细细的一缕，但其中的力量仍旧不可小觑。

直到这时，洛基才恍然大悟。  
他终于明白劳菲所说的话是什么意思了。

但洛基仍旧不确定，他没有在第一时间告诉索尔这个消息，他怕万一不是，索尔会失望。洛基找到了神后，向弗丽嘉诉说了最近发生在自己身上的奇怪的反应与自己的猜测。弗丽嘉只是握着洛基的手，“闭上眼睛。”她说。

闭上眼睛，在洛基身体里的确有一股阿萨神族的力量在涌动，它闪动着金色的微光，由内而外散发着温暖的如同阳光般灿烂的气息。这股力量弗丽嘉太熟悉了，这是索尔的力量，这股力量也曾在弗丽嘉孕育索尔的时候在她身体里出现过。

“恭喜你，我的孩子。”弗丽嘉紧紧握住洛基发抖的手，双眼透露出由衷的喜悦。

洛基一直都知道霜巨人特有的身体构造能够让他为索尔诞下子嗣。就连劳菲也曾对他说过，子嗣是维持两国关系平稳的最佳纽带。即使有出于政治需求的考虑，洛基却还是坚定的认为他和索尔的孩子的降临只会是因为爱——他和索尔之间永不磨灭的爱。

洛基双手捂住脸，眼眶里的泪水在打转。  
现在他终于可以确认，正是这份爱为他带来了一个孩子。

洛基让弗丽嘉为自己保守秘密，他希望自己能亲口告诉索尔这个消息。索尔前天就去了中庭，此刻洛基站在彩虹桥上等着索尔的归来，却迟迟不见他的身影。  
“海姆达尔，你能看见索尔吗？”洛基问。  
金黄色的眼睛闭上又睁开，“我看见他在中庭和那些战士们在一起，他们似乎有麻烦。”  
洛基不由得一惊，还没等开口问具体是怎么回事，海姆达尔突然将彩虹桥开启，一片电光火石中索尔的身影终于出现在洛基面前。  
看见洛基就站在这里等着自己，索尔连忙上前拉住他的手，语气担忧：“你病还没好，站在这里做什么？”  
“我担心你。”洛基握紧了索尔的手，即使之前在心里酝酿了千百次，此刻还是不知道要怎么开口：“我有个消息想告诉你……”  
“我也是。”索尔的语气突然变得严肃，“萨诺斯进攻了中庭，飞船已经抵达了中庭上空，马上就要有一场战争了。”  
说完这话，索尔突然用力把洛基拥在怀里，“我回来就是要告诉你，我要去中庭和复仇者们一起作战，恐怕要有一段时间不能回来了。”  
“你好好养病，等我回来。”  
洛基沉默着将头靠在索尔的肩膀上，抱着索尔的手臂用力收紧。可能现在不是告诉索尔的最好时候，他心想。  
“一切小心，”洛基的双手捧着索尔的脸，手指在面颊上温柔的摩挲，四目相对，似乎要将自己沉溺在那片蓝色的海洋里，“我等你回来。”  
在索尔再度离去之前，两人交换了一个绵长而热烈的吻。

从来没有人告诉过洛基，孕育一个孩子需要承受那么多折磨，孕吐反应已经接连让他将近一个月吃不下任何东西，体型日渐消瘦，每天只能喝点汤和牛奶补充体力。慢慢的，小腹微微开始鼓起，洛基能感觉到肚子里的那股力量在渐渐长大，尤其是在半夜，那股金色的力量让他彻夜难眠，它将洛基团团包裹住，翻搅着，滚动着，撕裂着，有时候甚至让他透不过气。

这样的情况同时也让弗丽嘉深感忧虑。她遣了好几位医官来为洛基诊疗，却依然不见起色。  
“或许是因为洛基殿下是霜巨人的缘故，这是阿斯加德第一个霜巨人与阿萨族的结晶，有这样起伏的波动在所难免。”医官这样和弗丽嘉解释。

或许真的被医官言中。在准备第三个月的时候，洛基感觉到肚子里的力量突然变得平和及安稳。这时他才能好好吃点东西，补充身体所需要的营养。洛基已经习惯了每天站在闪电宫的阳台上眺望远处的彩虹桥，他一直在等索尔的归来，但是三个月了，仍旧没有。  
洛基不只一次找过海姆达尔。“告诉我，海姆达尔，”他说，“你能看到索尔吗？”  
“我能看见中庭一片生灵涂炭，人类死伤惨重。”海姆达尔说。  
“索尔呢？他和那些复仇者们呢？”洛基紧张的问。  
“我能看见……我看见他们刚刚击退了一波进攻，剿灭了萨诺斯的军队，现在他们有一部分人在非洲，另一部分人在纽约。我看见他们损失惨重，很是狼狈。”  
洛基的手紧紧的握着：“索尔在哪儿？”

一秒钟都不想再耽搁。洛基匆忙赶回宫殿找到弗丽嘉，告诉她自己要去中庭一趟。已经预想到弗丽嘉会在阻止，洛基在心里已经想好了一万个理由。可是当他最后说出口的，却还是：  
“我担心他，我想念他，母亲。”  
“一秒钟我都不想再等了，我只想马上见到索尔。”  
弗丽嘉先是摇摇头，而后又无奈的点点头。她拉着洛基的手，从宫殿一直把他送到彩虹桥上，嘱咐说：“一定要小心，找到索尔之后就赶快回来。”  
洛基点点头，他用魔法变幻成中庭人的模样，只是因为肚子的原因再也不无法穿西装，只能继续穿着阿斯加德的长袍。洛基看了海姆达尔一眼，点点头：“我准备好了。”

纽约比洛基想象中的还要糟糕。一栋栋建筑轰然倒地，警鸣声爆炸声仍旧陆续传来，到处火灾肆虐，烟雾四散，让整座城市笼罩在一片绝望之中。街道上再也看不到往日喧闹繁华的景象，别提行人了，恐怕连一只苍蝇都不敢肆意出现。洛基摇摇头，这不是他第一次见到的那个纽约，这是破败的、萧瑟的、奄奄一息的纽约。

洛基按照之前的记忆，悄然找到了还残存着的复仇者大楼。虽然建筑主体还在，但是大部分玻璃门窗早已毁坏。大楼里面空荡荡的，地板上全是泥土和玻璃碎片，踩在上面咯吱作响，洛基发现还有不少子弹或者爆炸过后留下的痕迹。这里原本是他们一起欢度圣诞、一起喝酒聊天的地方，如今怎么变成了这幅模样。

洛基提着心，大致环绕了一圈之后，就来到索尔在大楼里的房间。所幸房间除了玻璃碎了之外没有其他太大的破坏。床单乱糟糟的，看起来索尔是根本没有时间好好休息。洛基走了过去，拿起床单放到鼻子下用力闻了闻，没错了，是索尔的味道。

洛基颤抖的双手死死的抓住床单，喉咙却一直在发紧。  
三个月的想念，三个月的担心，在这一刻终于可以落地了。


	9. Chapter 9

复仇者们拖着疲惫的脚步回到大楼里的时候，谁都没有力气再多说话。留守在纽约的复仇者们今天刚刚击退了萨诺斯的又一波进攻，那些邪恶的爪牙们四处扩散，索尔、班纳和史塔克尽了全力把战场往海洋上空引，好让史特兰奇打开魔法防护罩，才避免了纽约市的居民遭受到更多伤亡。布鲁克林大桥不出意料的被炸毁了，但至少纽约的大部分还是保住了。  
索尔把妙尔尼尔随意的往地上一放，找了一张还算干净的沙发坐了下来，他扯了扯身后早已残破不堪的披风，原本的鲜红早就变得黯淡，甚至还沾满了早已凝固干涸的血迹。史塔克和史特兰奇在一旁研究着接下来的部署方案，班纳不知道从哪儿拿来了两罐啤酒，把其中之一伸到索尔面前晃了晃：“来一罐？”  
“没想到你还私藏了啤酒。”索尔摇摇头，咧着嘴笑着接过来，“啪嗒”一声拉开，咕咚咕咚几口下肚之后才觉得缓了过来。  
“现在是不是觉得这比你的阿斯加德精酿更好喝？”班纳也坐在一旁和索尔打趣道。  
索尔点点头，“简直想再来一罐。”  
阿斯加德。索尔闭上眼睛，仿佛看见了仙宫灿烂的金光，听见悠扬又平和的动人旋律。索尔闭上眼，思绪飘回了闪电宫，从殿门口一直来到卧室，寻找者洛基的身影。那头黑色的长发，那双红彤彤的眼睛，那对头上的弯角……  
“索尔……”  
“快回来……”他听见洛基的声音远远近近的传来。  
洛基……

索尔从一个短短的梦境中醒来，看见班纳也已经累得瘫倒一旁。他悄然起身，随意找了条破毯子给博士盖上，然后朝自己的房间走去。习惯性的打开房门，迎接他的还是一如往常的一屋子黑暗。但当他走进，就着洒进屋内的月光，索尔分明看见床上有一个小山包一样的突起——是一个人。索尔顿时警觉，他仔细用耳朵听辨，床那边传来安稳的呼吸声。  
有一个人在自己的床上睡觉。  
他不由得握紧手里的妙尔尼尔，绷紧了身体朝前走去。只是刚迈近几步，他就发现在被单之下，露出了一头黑色的头发。  
黑发？难道是……？  
索尔定了定神，他清了清喉咙，然后开口叫了声：“洛基？”  
对方也听见了。黑发在被子底下动了动，然后露出了一张白皙的面孔和一双绿色迷人的眼睛。绿色的眼睛眨了眨，看见是索尔之后露出了一个放松的微笑。  
“你终于回来了，索尔。”洛基从被子底下伸出双臂：“我等你都等困了。”  
“过来抱我。”  
索尔一瞬间有些糊涂了。但即使觉得眼前的这一刻是自己的梦，脚步却依旧不听使唤的朝床边走去。他在洛基身边坐下，看见自己日夜思念的爱人就坐在自己眼前。  
“洛基，你……”  
“抱我。”  
索尔终于伸出手搂住了他。洛基的体温传来，众神在上，不是梦，是真的。洛基的双手回抱着索尔，轻轻抚摸着他的背。索尔低下头，将身体的力量全部靠在洛基身上，抱着他的双臂箍得紧紧的，贪婪的闻着洛基发间散发出来的香味，是洛基的味道，更是阿斯加德的味道。  
“我很想你。”洛基听见索尔低声在耳边说。  
“我知道。”洛基的手抚上索尔粗糙的脸庞和胡茬，将他头扳过来对着自己，仔细打量了一番他三个月未见的丈夫，哪怕可以忽略索尔脸上的肮脏的尘土和小伤口，但他眼中的疲惫还是让洛基的心真真切切的痛了一下。  
“现在给我们一个吻吧。”  
索尔立刻将怀里的人搂紧，用力的吻上洛基柔软的双唇。这是彼此都期待了三个月的吻，索尔吮吸着他，舌头舔过洛基的口腔，几乎要把洛基吻进自己的身体里。两人鼻息相闻，额头相抵，不知过了多久，索尔终于愿意停下来让洛基喘口气，自己的胸口也在激烈的起伏着，“我想要你。”索尔说。  
洛基望进索尔的双眼里，他看懂了自己丈夫的眼眸里汹涌的欲望。而他也欣然愿意在这欲望中沉沦。  
“先去洗澡，你脏死了。”洛基笑了起来，拉着索尔就往浴室走去。

浅绿色的魔法在洛基的手掌间若隐若现，几乎只是一瞬间的事情，索尔身上的小伤口都被洛基用魔法痊愈。索尔顺从的听着洛基的吩咐，脱光了衣服之后躺进了装满热水的浴缸里。热水带来的慰藉让索尔身上的疲惫感顿时消失殆尽。洛基仍旧穿着长袍坐在浴缸边上，他用水打湿了索尔金色的长发，倒上香波仔细揉搓，然后又用沐浴液仔细清洗了索尔的身体。索尔询问了洛基阿斯加德的情况，洛基还特意转告了弗丽嘉的嘱托。索尔听了之后点点头，没有再说话，他深深的松了口气，闭着眼睛享受着战争期间难得的片刻的舒适。

“我带了一个人来看你。”说这句话的时候，洛基正拿着一把剃须刀小心的帮索尔刮着胡子，这个中庭的东西他现在还用得不是很顺手。  
“谁？”索尔睁开眼睛，从浴缸里稍微坐起身，扭过头对着洛基。  
“别动！”洛基立刻皱眉，另一只手立刻固定住索尔的下巴。还好自己手快，没有刮伤索尔的脸。  
“洛基，是谁？”索尔又问了一次。  
洛基没有回答。他用毛巾擦掉索尔下巴上的白沫之后，才拉过索尔的手紧紧握着。十指相交，索尔看见洛基拉着自己的手来到他的小腹处，最后温柔的覆了上去。  
“它三个多月了。”  
索尔的手顿住了，他先是不敢置信的睁大了眼睛，抬头望着洛基，久久才哑着喉咙问出一句：“你是说……？”  
洛基朝他默认般的点点头。“我们的孩子。”  
索尔的视线又转移到他们手掌覆盖处，他的确感觉到了，手掌之下有一股金色的力量在涌动。  
是他们的孩子。

索尔立刻抱住了洛基。他抱得是那么用力，洛基几乎要被他带进浴缸。洛基撑着浴缸边，被他抱得难受，于是皱着眉“唔”了一声。索尔听见后立刻松开他，一脸手足无措的模样：“对不起……我弄疼你了吗？”  
“没有，你不需要那么小心翼翼。”洛基无奈地笑了笑，从浴缸边站起后找了一条干净的毛巾对索尔说，“出来吧，水凉了。”  
索尔擦干身体之后直接把洛基抱回了床上。他看见自己的伴侣笑眼盈盈的搂住自己，身上的长袍早已不见，修长的腿攀上自己的腰。索尔的大手拉着洛基的脚腕，从脚趾开始落下一个个细碎的吻，沿着小腿和大腿一直往上，最后来到洛基已经有了曲线的小腹。索尔虔诚的在那里留下了一个吻，“我真的很开心，”他一边吻一边说，“谢谢你，洛基。”  
洛基没说话，他拉起索尔，张开嘴和他接吻。两个人忘情的吻着，直到索尔的手抚摸上洛基的脸庞，指尖有湿湿的东西，他停了下来，才发现是洛基的双眼不知何时变得湿润，泪水滑落在脸庞。  
“你哭什么？”索尔吻上洛基的眼睛，将泪水舔净。  
“……我很高兴你喜欢它。”  
“洛基……你不知道我等了多久。”  
索尔能感觉到洛基的下体已经开始潮湿，液体开始涌出。他再度打开洛基的双腿，张嘴含住了洛基的细缝，舌头从下到上舔过穴口，找到敏感的阴蒂轻轻含住，然后又用舌尖探进细缝里，吮吸着流出来的爱液，然后用舌头轻轻抽插着。  
“索尔……”洛基抓住了索尔的长发，他的身体开始不自觉的弓起，下体紧贴着索尔，“我要你进来……”  
索尔抬起头，洛基看见他眼中一闪而过的犹豫，索尔在担心他现在的身体能不能承受。洛基坐起，索性伸手握住索尔发硬的阴茎上下撸动，故意划过菇头带到眼口，指尖沾上分泌出的前液之后直接伸进嘴巴里舔舐干净。  
“没关系的……我的身体可以。”洛基继续轻咬着索尔的耳垂，两只手来到自己的胸前揉搓着自己的双乳，他在诱惑索尔，像一条蛇一样纠缠着索尔的身体渴求着对方能满足自己的欲求。索尔听见洛基的口中发出诱人的喘息，温热的气息让索尔的下体又是一紧。  
他再次将洛基压了下去，勃起的阴茎来到洛基的双腿间，大手抚摸着洛基的腹部，然后慢慢进入。温软湿润的阴道将自己包裹住的一瞬间，索尔控制不住低吼了一声。他太想念洛基了，如果不是因为顾及着肚子里的孩子，索尔恨不得死死的压住洛基用尽各种体位深深的插进他的身体里。

当索尔开始温柔的在自己的身体里面抽插，洛基开始控制不住的呻吟。他抓着索尔的头发，搂紧他的身体，渴望能和索尔再近一点，恨不得能融化在一起。索尔的头抵在洛基的肩窝处开始深深浅浅的冲刺，一直顶着洛基最敏感的那块软肉，甚至连他的声音都开始发抖：“……洛基，我爱你……”  
洛基的双腿收得更紧，同样也用颤抖着的声音给予回应。  
“我也爱你。”

一整夜的抵死缠绵。等到第二天一早，索尔神清气爽的拉着洛基走出卧室与其他复仇者们见面的时候，大家除了张大了嘴之外实在找不到更适合的言语。史塔克摸了摸胡子，然后和其他人交换了一个心照不宣的眼色：“怪不得我昨晚好像听见了不该听到的声音。”  
洛基接过索尔递给他的牛奶，熟稔的和大家打了招呼。他从大家口中了解到除了史蒂夫、娜塔莎和巴基之外，其他人差不多都留在纽约，“哦对了，还有一队从银河系其他地方来的朋友，不过他们现在在上面。”索尔用手指了指天空，洛基点点头没多说什么。即使他只来了一天，但中庭的惨状已经让他不免为这场战争的最后结局担忧起来。他用力的握着索尔的手，认真的望着他说：“我想我可以留下来帮你们，我和史特兰奇一样会魔法，他能做的我也能做。”  
但是索尔却直接否决了他的提议：“这里太危险了，何况你还……”  
就在这时，史特兰奇突然带了十多个陌生人进来。大家围上去一看，发现那些普通人都受了不同程度的伤，有的甚至血流不止，生命攸关。  
“我在去打探消息的路上遇见了他们，附近的医院已经被炸毁了，只能靠我们挽救他们的生命了。”  
大家立刻开始行动。班纳负责给大家检查和清洗伤口，伤口浅的可以直接消毒包扎，伤口深的则让史特兰奇用魔法进行治疗。大家都在忙碌着，洛基也不例外。他和史特兰奇一起，用治愈魔法让伤员的伤口止血，甚至愈合。陆陆续续仍有伤员被送进来，洛基已经不记得自己治愈了多少个人，他想休息一下，但还没站直身体就突然感觉到一阵头晕，腹部更是绞痛难忍。洛基不得不依靠着墙坐下，手安抚着肚子里面突然的躁动，大口的喘着气。他抬起头，试图寻找索尔的身影。然而就在这时，他发现自己手背上的皮肤开始变蓝了。  
“洛基！”索尔突然出现在洛基面前，他猛地拉过洛基的手一看，顿时抬头望向洛基，面庞毫无血色，嘴唇苍白，呼吸滞重的一切症状都表明：因为消耗了太多魔法，洛基身体快要支撑不住了。

心脏立刻生生的抽了一下。索尔二话不说就将洛基从地上抱起，他朝史塔克喊了一句“我先送洛基回阿斯加德”，然后就抱着洛基快步往人少的地方走去。洛基在索尔的怀抱里挣扎了一下，他还不想就这样离开。但是索尔执意要将他先送回仙宫。  
“你听话，乖乖回去，别让我担心你。”索尔吻了洛基的额头，朝天空大吼了一句“海姆达尔”之后，彩虹桥立刻就出现在身后。洛基挣扎着下来，即使很希望索尔能和自己回仙宫，但他更明白此刻索尔根本不能离开中庭。  
“我可以自己回去，”洛基说，“你留在这里吧，你的战友需要你。”  
“不行，我要亲自送你回去。”索尔一脸担忧的望着洛基，拉着他就往彩虹桥的方向走去，但洛基还是阻止了索尔。他拥抱着他，在耳边说着些安抚的话，又吻了吻对方的嘴角，“相信我，我会好好的。”  
“我会等你平安返回阿斯加德。”说完这句话之后，洛基独自走进了彩虹桥里，倏的一瞬，消失在索尔眼前。

索尔不知道的是，洛基并没有第一时间返回仙宫。他回到彩虹桥之后，又让海姆达尔将他送到了另一个地方——约顿海姆。  
刺骨的寒风夹着冰碎刮在洛基脸上，他早已习惯。但不知道是不是因为太过于疲惫的原因，洛基此刻觉得自己无力得快要被飓风吹走。他只能变回了霜巨人的外貌，再给自己加上了一件皮草，小心的遮住微微隆起的腹部。他狠咬着牙齿，面上依旧神色自如的朝劳菲的宫殿走去。  
即使劳菲已经说过让洛基不要再在约顿海姆出现，但宫殿里面的侍从还是没人敢拦住他的步伐——更何况现在他的身份是未来九界之王的伴侣。向上一次一样，洛基在劳菲面前站定，耐心的等待着自己的父亲开口。  
“我以为我已经说得很清楚，你不需要再回来了。”劳菲望向自己最小的儿子，看见他一脸倨傲的神色站在殿前，真是一点都没变。  
“我这次来，是有个请求。”洛基缓缓的开口，“相信您应该已经知道萨诺斯进攻中庭的事情，以防万一，我需要约顿海姆在适当的时候出兵相助。”  
他没有把握劳菲一定会答应他的要求。但洛基深知，这是自己唯一能帮索尔的办法。  
“中庭的事和我约顿海姆无关，我为什么要大费周章去帮助一个于我无利的星球？”  
“因为占领中庭只是萨诺斯的第一步计划。如果不能在中庭将彻底消灭，那么战火就一定会蔓延到九界。到时候，父亲，连约顿海姆都自身难保。”  
“我只需要您答应，在我不得不使用冬棺的时候，能同意让我召唤出约顿海姆的霜巨人军队……”  
劳菲默不作声的听完洛基的说辞，眼睛却一直盯着洛基故意遮住的腹部，“已经三个月了吧？”  
“……什么？”洛基一愣。  
“你和阿斯加德人的孩子。”  
“我看见你的魔法在消退……洛基，你身上的神力在吞噬你。”  
“我不是神，我身上没有神力。”腹部突然又是一阵翻滚，洛基只能继续咬着牙。只是这次更严重，像是将要把自己撕裂一般。  
“不是你的神力，是阿斯加德人的神力。”劳菲站了起来，迈着沉重而缓慢的步伐，他一步步的走下阶梯，走向洛基。  
“你的身体根本养不大那个孩子。”  
“它会杀了你。”  
洛基狠狠的盯着渐渐靠近的劳菲，嘴巴里喃喃的说，这和你没关系。但他明显感觉到自己的体温在下降，身体开始止不住发抖。洛基不得不死死握住自己的手，指甲甚至直接嵌进掌心。

鲜血慢慢的流了出来，从他的身体里。

“记住你答应我的，我需要约顿海姆的军队。”洛基仍是保持着原来的姿势，忍着身体里越来越剧烈的疼痛，他的手遮住小腹，留下这句话之后头也不回的走出了劳菲的宫殿。

洛基忘了自己是怎么回到仙宫的，当他低着头，僵硬着身体回到闪电宫时，他知道自己一定糟糕极了，否则侍女也不会看见他之后就被吓得发出一声惨叫。  
好累啊，洛基心想。他抗拒不了试图闭合的双眼，只能放任自己在刚迈进卧室之时，就闭眼倒在地上。

在意识消散之前，洛基知道，鲜血慢慢的流了出来。从他的身体里，流了一地。


	10. Chapter 10

一片死寂。索尔睁开眼，太安静了，他只能听见自己呼吸的声音。他揉了揉眼睛往四周望去，除了远远的前方透过一缕光之外，剩下的只有黑暗。黑如浓墨，更如一个宇宙黑洞。索尔伸出自己手放在眼前晃了晃，糟糕，连自己都快要被黑暗吞没了。

这是哪儿？索尔一边朝着光的方向走去，一边仔细留心观察，然而什么都没有。眼看着自己越走越近，光亮也越来越多。索尔低头一看，发现自己不知何时站在一地鲜血之上。

粘稠的、猩红的、暗涌着的鲜血。

索尔不由得抬抬脚，他仔细看了看黏附鞋底的血液，啪塔啪塔的往下滴，然后又只能摇摇头，继续无奈的踩了回去。眼看着这个地方越来越诡异，索尔怀疑这是萨诺斯故意设的陷阱，不得不打起十二分精神，握紧了手中的妙尔尼尔。等到他好不容易走近，才发现一直发着光的地方居然是自己在闪电宫的卧室。门虚掩着，索尔轻轻一推，直接大步走进了屋子。  
这时他看清楚了。房间里除了越来越刺眼的一地的鲜血，什么都没有。  
“托尼？史蒂夫？”索尔试图寻找自己的队友，他完全有理由怀疑其他的复仇者们也可能被困在这个诡异之地。  
“……爸爸……”突然有一个微弱的童稚的声音从背后传来。  
索尔猛地一转身，回头竟看见角落里站着一个穿着白色袍子的小男孩。  
“你是谁？”索尔问。他往前走了一步，看见小男孩没有躲闪的意思，于是就好像得到鼓励一般直接走到男孩面前。  
索尔半跪在地上仔细端详着眼前的男孩。他长得可爱极了，一头金色的半卷长发直接搭在肩膀上，衬着白皙的肤色像天使。索尔心中莫名涌起一股熟悉感，他不知道这感觉是来自男孩脸上那双和洛基一样的湖绿色眼睛，还是因为自己发自内心的想要拥有一个孩子。  
“你叫我什么？”索尔刚才没听清。  
“……爸爸。”男孩张开了薄薄的嘴唇，用软软的声音又说了一遍。  
“爸爸？”索尔疑惑，“我不是你爸爸，我还没……”  
不对……索尔的视线再次在男孩脸上流连：金发、绿眼、薄嘴唇和挺翘的鼻子……难道这是？  
就在索尔思索着要如何开口确认之时，男孩绿色的眼睛里面突然涌出大滴大滴的眼泪，眼泪顺着圆圆的脸蛋滴在地上，溅起一朵朵猩红的花。  
“爸爸，你不喜欢我么？”男孩的声音里染上了哭腔。  
“……我……”  
“爸爸……你为什么不救我？”  
男孩的眼泪越流越多，索尔不得不放下手里的妙尔尼尔，两只手扶住他的手臂。  
“虽然我不知道你是不是我的儿子，但是我一定会救你，我这就救你出去！”扶住小男孩身体的手臂收紧，看见男孩哭得伤心，索尔的心脏猛地抽了几下。  
“爸爸……”  
“爸爸……救救我”  
“救救……爸爸……”  
还没等索尔将他抱起，男孩的身体突然幻化成一缕轻烟，然后就在索尔眼前消失不见。

“索尔！！！”身体一阵摇晃之后，索尔突然睁开眼睛，才发现刚才竟然是自己做的梦。面前的鹰眼扯着他的领口，面色担忧的看着他。“你还好吗？”鹰眼问，“你不是做噩梦了吧？”  
索尔深呼吸了几口，摇摇头说没事。那个梦太诡异了，即使此刻他醒了过来，心里却仍旧不舒服。胸口好像被什么利器勾住一样，连呼吸都隐隐作痛。

那个男孩，如果真的是他和洛基的孩子……那么那一地的鲜血和孩子的求救是不是在暗示着什么？

索尔不敢细想。他从沙发上坐起，找到史特兰奇和托尼开口问道：“目前有什么新的消息么？”“瓦坎达在非洲扛住了萨诺斯的进攻，根据史蒂夫和娜塔莎传回来的消息，他们在三天后会与欧洲过去的援军会合。”托尼说。  
“那接下来我们要怎么做？”  
“如果我没猜错的话，萨诺斯的爪牙乌木喉和比邻星应该还在那艘飞船上，三天后他们还会有一波动作。星爵他们也快到了，大家再坚持一下，用这宝贵的72小时好好休整，这次我们一定要守住纽约。”托尼的眼睛里面闪着必胜的光芒。  
史特兰奇点点头：“到时候我和王会负责魔法防护，将伤亡降到最低。”  
索尔沉默了一会儿才开口：“所以我们还有三天时间。三天后就是最后一战了。”  
他朝着窗外望去，黄昏不知道什么时候降临了。猎猎的冷风从破碎的玻璃窗刮了进来，天空一片灰朦的血色。  
三天。应该够他回阿斯加德看一眼。

高举着妙尔尼尔召唤出彩虹桥，当索尔再次出现在海姆达尔面前的时候，距离上一次见面已经隔了5个月了。  
“你还好吗，伙计？阿斯加德还好吗？”索尔扯出了一个笑脸，拍了拍海姆达尔的肩膀。  
对方只是简单的点点头，“阿斯加德一切都好，欢迎回来，索尔。”  
索尔原本也不愿意过多浪费时间，于是他挥起妙尔尼尔就往闪电宫飞去。阿斯加德耀眼的金色与安宁一如既往，人民丝毫没有察觉到此刻发生在中庭的惨烈的一切。索尔不忍细想如果阿斯加德也沦陷会是什么模样，但作为王子，作为奥丁的继承人，他始终牢记自己的责任，保护阿斯加德，更要保护九界的和平。

“索尔。”当索尔刚迈近闪电宫，背后就传来了神后的呼唤。等索尔转过身，弗丽嘉先是顿了一顿，然后才给了他一个久违的拥抱：“你回来了。”她温柔的说，“你的眼睛……”  
索尔用力搂住了弗丽嘉，“我很想你，母亲。”索尔用手指了指脸上的眼罩，故意做出一个轻松的表情，“被敌人戳伤的，这下我和父亲一模一样了。你和父亲还好吗？洛基呢？”  
金色的光芒笼罩在弗丽嘉和索尔身上，弗丽嘉伸手抚摸上索尔的脸颊：“我和你父亲都很好。只是洛基……”  
索尔顿时拉住弗丽嘉的手，语气里是遮掩不住的紧张：“他怎么了？”  
弗丽嘉轻叹了一声：“之前有流产的迹象，但是现在没事了。”拍拍索尔以示安慰，“他现在应该在睡觉，你亲自回去看他吧。”然后离开了。

门虚掩着，索尔轻轻一堆就开了。卧室里的窗户开着，带着花香的微风吹起了窗帘一角，夕阳的余光照在床铺上，索尔放轻脚步走了进去，当他看见散落在白色床单上的洛基的黑发时，心里顿时松了口气。  
他脱掉了自己的战甲，去浴室里用毛巾擦了擦身体之后，从床铺的另一边悄悄躺了进去。伸手从背后抱住了洛基，下巴靠在对方的肩窝上，鼻子蹭了蹭那一片的皮肤，用力的闻了几口洛基身体的香味之后才轻声说了句：“我回来了。”

洛基睁开眼，身体后传来熟悉的声音，他竟然以为自己还在做梦。他转过头，看见索尔碧蓝眼睛也正在望着他，但是只有一只。索尔的手插进洛基的黑发之中，两个人鼻息相闻，他低下头轻咬着洛基的双唇说道：“我好想你，洛基。”  
洛基的手抚上索尔受伤的那只眼睛，心脏扑通扑通的跳。那么好看的蓝眼睛……多么可惜。他喉咙发紧，压抑着心里那股想哭的冲动，“你失去了只眼睛。”  
索尔没说话，一个用力又把他搂紧在怀里。大掌摩挲着洛基的后背，却发现洛基突然瘦了许多，之前的圆润温软消失不见，肩胛和后脊处的骨头突出，硬梆梆的硌手。一想到弗丽嘉说洛基之前有流产的征兆，索尔的心仿佛被刀深深的刺了几下。  
“快放开我……”洛基小声说，“你压着它了。”  
索尔这才反应过来，他连忙小心翼翼的退开。距离上一次见面过了两个月，洛基的小腹曲线已经变得更加明显，圆圆的，像揣着一个球。  
“已经这么大了？”索尔的声音有点发抖，他抚摸上洛基的小腹。  
“6个月了。”洛基的手也摸了上去，两个人十指相交，“感觉到了吗？”洛基突然笑了起来：“它动了。”  
手掌下是属于生命的跳动。索尔俯下身，把一连串细吻落在洛基的小腹上。可能是感知到父亲的到来，胎儿居然越动越厉害。  
“嘶——啊……”洛基被闹得很不舒服，皱着眉叫了一声。  
“怎么了？痛？”索尔再度把洛基抱在怀里。  
洛基摇摇头，他往索尔的胸口靠了靠又闭上了眼睛。自从上一次从约顿海姆回来突然流了一地的血之后，洛基的身体就越来越容易感到疲惫。现在的他每天都要睡上很长一段时间才能够维持体力，哪怕强迫自己吃下很多东西，身体却仍是越来越瘦。后来不得不惊动弗丽嘉每天都过来亲自照看，施下祈求安康的魔法。洛基知道的，孩子要长大只能从他身体里抢夺原本就所剩无几的能量。劳菲说的没错，他的身体果然不适合为阿萨神族生下孩子。

“你瘦了好多，”索尔侧卧一旁，亲吻着他的爱人，洛基蓝色的身体因为他亲昵的举动而微微打颤，“是不是很辛苦？”洛基仰起头接受索尔的吻，双手抓着金色的头发不放。他只是一直在摇头。身体里发生的异样他要如何开口向索尔说明？终究是说不出口。  
洛基只能祈求自己能撑到孩子出生的那一天。

两个人吻到情浓，洛基伸手摸向了索尔勃起的阴茎，手指带过眼口和冠沟，让它在自己的手中跳动着。“不行，”索尔按住洛基意图不轨的手，“母亲说你身体不好，等我们把身体养好了再说，好么？”  
“但是我想要你。”洛基故意把头蹭在索尔的胸口，伸出滑腻的舌头舔弄着索尔的乳首。  
感受到洛基的轻咬，索尔倒抽了一口凉气。他轻轻把洛基转了个身，两人侧卧着，一只手绕到洛基胸前揉搓着他的乳尖，另一只手往下滑过耻毛，来到开始变得潮湿的穴口。  
索尔在洛基耳边吐着气，“我可以用手帮你。”他温柔的说。食指和中指先是和阴蒂玩弄了一会儿，等到里面足够潮湿之后，这两只手指立刻伸了进去。他们彼此都有两个月没有碰过对方了，即使只是手指也足够让洛基觉得满足。小穴里的肉壁绞着索尔的手指，每一次抽插都带出了湿滑的爱液。  
“索尔……”洛基忍不住扭过头与索尔接吻。气息破碎着，他一边吻一边说：“你、你该给孩子想个名字了……”洛基也不清楚孩子会在他的肚子里呆多久，但是最近胎动越来越频繁，他有一种感觉，或许孩子马上就要出来了。  
索尔的手指开始慢慢加速，大拇指跟着节奏一起揉搓着红肿而发硬的阴蒂，眼看着洛基的脚趾开始蜷缩，眼看就要到达高潮，索尔再次吻住了他，说：“不如就叫芬里尔吧……”

索尔是第三天清晨离开的。还在睡梦中的洛基似乎感觉到了什么，他紧紧的抱着索尔的身体不放。到最后索尔不得不轻轻把他摇醒，不得不对洛基说实话。出乎意料的，洛基只是乖顺的帮索尔换上了新的战甲和披风，然后又认真的为他把之前长出来的胡茬全部又剃掉。他一直都知道中庭的战事仍旧如火如荼，而索尔这次居然能抽身回阿斯加德看他，无非就是这场恶战终于走到了最关键的时候。

这一天注定是决战之日。

洛基站在闪电宫偌大的阳台上，望着索尔举着妙尔尼尔飞向彩虹桥的身影。只是几秒钟之前，他们还在这里拥抱，在这里接吻，而此刻又只剩下洛基一个人。索尔回来后和他说过一个梦，梦见他们的孩子站在一屋子鲜血里哭泣，这个梦无疑是应对了早前洛基流产的征兆。而洛基始终没有告诉索尔的是，他也做了一个梦。他梦见在中庭的最后决战中，索尔被萨诺斯弄瞎了一只眼睛，最后还被他用手捏住了头颅，活生生把头从脖子上撕扯了下来。

那个梦从那时候开始就成为了洛基心中挥之不去的魔鬼。这两个月来他提心吊胆的过着每一天，生怕会等来索尔的死讯。而当三天前索尔终于从中庭回来，洛基惊喜之余却发现魔鬼开始悄悄伸出自己的爪牙，开始吞噬洛基心中最后的希冀——如同梦里预见的一样，索尔失去了一只眼睛。

而接下来，他会失去他的生命。  
这是洛基绝对不能够接受的。

决战之日到了。纽约仍是遍野哀鸿。  
即使比邻星和乌木喉仍然源源不断的从那艘邪恶飞船上派出萨诺斯的军团，周围爆炸声和厮杀声起此彼伏，但复仇者们心里清楚，史蒂夫那边的战场已经传来了即将胜利的好消息，这场鏖战了5个月的战争成败就在此一举。只要他们能够坚定心中的信念，鲜血与伤亡都将变成永不磨灭的勋章。

“伙计们！！注意！！”史特兰奇抬头，发现天空中又出现了一团团密密麻麻的怪物，再次把魔法防护扩大加固。“上帝！到底这些垃圾货什么时候能杀完！”鹰眼一边朝天空射出利箭，一边向身边的小蜘蛛吐槽。“嘿！带我上去！”只见小蜘蛛一伸手，拉着鹰眼就往旁边的高楼飞了上去，“这里角度更好！谢啦！”

鹰眼刚在附近的一幢高楼露台降落，天空中突然想起轰隆的雷鸣声，刹那间像是又无数道刺眼的雷电从天空滚滚劈落，顿时将数千爪牙一一掀翻。“索尔！”大伙看见雷神归来，不约而同都惊呼了一声。只见索尔换了一身崭新的战甲和鲜红的披风，金发随意的系在脑后随着寒风飘扬。即使失去了一只眼睛，他的面庞依然坚定，手中噼啪作响的雷电之光、紧握住的妙尔尼尔、高大有力的强壮身躯更是天神力量的证明。

此时所有人才真正明白，这颗蓝色的星球早已成为了索尔灵魂的一部分。  
他爱它，他护它。  
天神绝不允许任何人轻易伤害它。

“我的天哪……”魔法防护中间站着的星爵一脸震惊的看着索尔朝自己走过来，“刚才那个闪电酷毙了，再多放几次！”  
“没问题，但你是谁？”索尔又挥起手中的妙尔尼尔，数十个闪电球顿时砸向正意图突破魔法防护的入侵者，炸雷声一片。  
“嘿，我们还没见过是不是？我是星爵，你一定是雷神了？哇哦~你的肱二头肌真的是~啧啧啧……”  
“还有多少？”索尔回头，直接打断了星爵的滔滔不绝。  
“额……托尼和彼得已经到那艘飞船上了，他们打算先把船炸了，把比邻星和乌木喉弄下来，否则这些喽啰还是会源源不绝。”战况仍是如火如荼，他们没有办法估计还会出现什么意外，只能先行出击，主动迎战。  
说话间，远处的飞船突然发生了好几十声连环的爆炸声，开始摇摇欲坠。  
“快看！！”飞船开始迫降，但似乎并没有减缓怪物们的进攻速度。  
就在大家打算往前转移阵地的时候，在队伍后面的史特兰奇突然皱眉，正觉得有什么不对劲，大腿却突然被不知从何而来的无数根刺针戳破，顿时跪倒在地上。  
索尔见状，立刻往史特兰奇的方向跑去。他看见两个人正站在史特兰奇面前，其中一个长相恶心、骨瘦如柴的怪物甚至踩上了他的伤口：“你以为我破不了你的魔法阵吗，史特兰奇博士？让我看看……你猜我能不能把你变成一个废人？”  
“住手！！”眼看乌木喉就要动手，索尔立刻挥动手中的妙尔尼尔，好几个闪电劈在博士与乌木喉之间，顿时泛起一片尘埃。趁着视线受阻，索尔直接把史特兰奇从地上抱了起来，交给星爵让他们赶紧先撤退。  
烟尘随风散去，乌木喉和暗夜比邻星终于看清楚眼前人。“啊，奥丁之子，索尔奥丁森。”金发的神祗怒目直视，脖颈上凸起的青筋跳动着，心里燃烧着熊熊火焰。  
“你们没有援军了，放弃吧。”乌木喉再度开口，“相信我，即使你是神，也不会受得了比邻星的长矛。”说完这句话乌木喉往旁边一侧，暗夜比邻星直接对上了索尔。

索尔知道乌木喉说的是对的。托尼和彼得在天上生死未卜，余下的战斗力都不知道还能不能勉强与仍然源源不绝的敌方一战。索尔握紧了手中的妙尔尼尔，脑海里突然闪过洛基的面庞，给我力量，索尔在心中默念，我愿献出自己的鲜血，让我保护这个星球，让我保护我爱的人。

此刻的索尔，已经对死毫无畏惧。

就在这时，天空上突然出现了一个诡谲的黑洞，一道深蓝色的耀眼的光芒破穿厚厚的乌云。雪花连带着冰霜降了下来，大家似乎都被眼前的奇景所吸引，纷纷抬头想要一探究竟。很快，一群高大的蓝色巨人出现在大家眼前。索尔这才看清楚了，领头的居然是洛基。

洛基带着约顿海姆的霜巨人援军来了。

洛基站在索尔不远处，四目相交短短一瞬，洛基朝索尔点点头，然后从手里变出一个深蓝色的物体——索尔看清了，是约顿海姆的远古冬棺。洛基双手握着冬棺，嘴里振振有词，远古冬棺在他手里瞬间迸射出无数光芒，从那个黑洞里，仍有数不清的霜巨人接连不断的出现，连带着刺骨的风霜。而冰霜所及之处，全部怪物都动弹不得。  
“索尔！！”洛基突然大叫了一声，“趁现在，雷电！！快！！”  
索尔像是突然意识到什么，他赶紧跑到洛基身边，将他护在身后。挥动着妙尔尼尔召唤闪电，冰霜卷携着雷电，噼里啪啦劈向大地上一切邪恶，连比邻星和乌木喉也不得不在这股强大的力量面前退却。天空顿时一片黑暗，寒风越来越急，越来越凌冽，闪电成为了此时唯一耀眼的光芒。

像是得到了鼓舞，复仇者们也继续投入到战斗中去。他们和霜巨人一起在战场上厮杀，而早就摇摇欲坠的飞船在之前托尼安排的爆炸和这一波攻击下终于轰然倒下。没有了飞船，萨诺斯的爪牙们好像突然失去了主心骨，顿时四处逃散。

直到这一刻，复仇者们才能确认，纽约的战争终于快结束了。

洛基站在索尔身后一步之远的地方。狠咬着牙，他低头看了眼自己手里的冬棺，快了，他对自己说，快结束了。但他的双腿开始发抖，全身失力，眼看马上就要失控，洛基不得不  将冬棺的力量收起，却没想到被冲击带来的余波卷着一直往后，最后被狠狠的撞在一块巨大的碎石上。

后背传来的钝痛让洛基一时失了神。视线开始变得模糊，洛基努力寻找着那个熟悉的红色的身影。直到洛基看到索尔仍旧站在前方才松了口气。太好了，他没事就太好了。  
洛基试图撑起自己，但体力和魔力的双重耗尽让他只能躺在地上喘着气。他颤抖着用手抚摸上小腹，试图安抚因为刚才的冲撞而变得波动异常的胎儿。  
就在这时，一双黑色的靴子出现在洛基面前，他抬头一看，刚才和索尔对峙的比邻星——正拿着长矛对着自己。

直到复仇者和霜巨人们把逃散的喽啰都消灭干净，索尔才停止了召唤闪电。他回头一看，却发现洛基不知什么时候瘫倒在不远处的地上，而此时暗夜比邻星握着手里的长矛，正好刺穿了洛基的右肩。鲜血直流，渗透了那件他日常穿的白色长袍。

“不！！！！”索尔撕心裂肺般的吼了一声，红着眼立刻飞了过去，一个闪电将暗夜比邻星劈倒在地，然后猛地挥动妙尔尼尔将其压在比邻星的胸口，她被迫躺在地上动弹不得。

“洛基！！！”魔力耗尽的洛基此时已经变回了霜巨人的模样，黑发沾满了污渍和血迹，原本透亮的蓝色皮肤也变得黯淡无光。索尔跪在洛基面前，大手按住洛基肩膀上的流着血的伤口，将闭着眼的洛基从地上直接抱到怀里。索尔的心跳漏了好几拍，马上就要不能呼吸了。他只能紧紧抱住他，但却感觉到洛基的体温在慢慢的降低，甚至连呼吸声也几不可闻。  
“洛基……洛基，看着我，求你看着我……”索尔沾满血液的手抚上洛基的脸，试图唤醒他，但那双眼睛只是紧闭着，没有回应。

那双红彤彤的眼睛、那张生动的脸就好像从来没有在这个世界上存在过，此刻只剩下生气与灵魂被抽干后的死寂。

托尼、班纳还有其他复仇者连忙赶过来，看见霜巨人模样的洛基倒在一片血泊里面也不由得心里一跳。班纳往前仔细看了一眼，然后对索尔说：“赶快送他回实验室，说不定还可以救回来。”索尔于是抱着洛基直接飞回了大厦，同行的还有班纳和同样受伤的史特兰奇。剩下的人则在战场处理暗夜比邻星、乌木喉和其他的残余。

复仇者大楼的实验室里，洛基的伤口简单的处理了一下就被送进了赵海伦留下的再生箱。索尔紧张的在外面踱步，透过玻璃窗看着躺在里面依然奄奄一息的洛基，身旁的班纳则一直对着屏幕上的各种数据皱眉，他终于按捺不住问：“还要多久？”  
“30分钟。”班纳头也不回的说，“30分钟应该就能让他身上的伤口完全恢复。”  
“他身上的伤口太深了，流了太多血，我需要先把暗夜比邻星的长矛残留在他身体里面的暗黑物质处理干净，然后再输入新鲜的血液，这样洛基才有可能恢复意识。”班纳又补充了一句。

索尔双手捂住脸，无力的坐在角落里。他痛苦的闭着眼睛，干涸的嘴唇微微发抖，早已不敢去想会发生在洛基身上的最坏的结果。此刻自己就好像洛基一样虚弱无力，身体好像坠入了寒冷冰窖里，寒冷与滞缓堵住在胸口，他说不出话，发不出声。

洛基。洛基。洛基。索尔在心中默念他的名字。他们这一次好不容易获得情投意合的甜蜜，此刻却又生生在索尔面前撕裂。

如果说神祗也会如同人类一般脆弱，那此刻索尔就处在那个瞬间里。在他注定会漫长的一生里，洛基和他共度的岁月几乎只是一个零头。而即使是这短短的几年，他心里仍然有未曾诉尽的彻夜不熄的爱意，仍有两人能像中庭的普通人一样过简单的日子的渴望……他们甚至都还没有迎接属于彼此的第一个孩子。

作为神祗，他和复仇者们一起将中庭从地狱的边缘挽救了回来，他帮助过那些受伤的灵魂渡过恐怖之海，甚至降临神迹给他们带来希望。可是没有人告诉过他，如果天神一旦丧失了希望会怎么样。

“索尔！”索尔抬头，听见班纳的呼叫立刻冲身边，“怎么样？到底怎么样？”  
“血已经输进去了，你看……”班纳用手朝玻璃放里面指了指，再生箱里洛基的胸口微微起伏着，“洛基的心跳回来了。”  
电脑屏幕上那条红色的细线慢慢跳动着，虽然看上去是那么虚弱无力的，但的确真实的跳动着。索尔盯着那条红线，似乎担心它会突然消失不见，就如同洛基一样。班纳拍了拍他的手臂，示意他放松。  
“没事了，虽然可能需要沉睡好几天，但会慢慢好起来的。”  
索尔刚准备张口，发现喉咙居然紧得不行：“孩子呢？肚子里面的孩子会不会受影响？”  
“什么孩子？”班纳扭过头睁大了眼睛看着索尔。  
“他肚子里有我们6个月的孩子。”  
班纳猛地又站起来，仔细盯着玻璃房里面的洛基看了好几眼，才发现起伏的小腹那柔和的曲线。接着又低着头在屏幕面前按了几个按钮，“我用B超照照看。”  
“应该也会没事的，对不对？”索尔轻轻的自言自语，“一定也会没事的。”  
过了一会，班纳摘下眼镜，揉了揉眉心，“我看到了，他肚子里面的孩子。”  
“但是那孩子已经没有心跳了。”


	11. Chapter 11

惨白而刺眼的雷电突然从天空呼啸般落下，其中携带的巨大的能量不停的在人们的耳边咆哮着，犹如一头带着无尽悲愤的巨兽，只能通过电闪与雷鸣释放着心里面的苦楚。复仇者们一看就知道这是雷神的“杰作”。托尼原本就电量耗尽的战甲顿时满血复活，他不得不忍受着电流冲击带来的嘈杂与刺痛，费力的通过无线电与其他队友通话：“班纳，嘿，控制一下索尔，战争已经结束了，他怎么了？”

班纳只是望了一眼玻璃医疗房里面的那两个身影，砸了咂嘴却什么都说不出口。

这是一场足以铭记一生的战役，不管是对于复仇者还是普通人而言。这场由萨诺斯主导的侵略差点让地球毁于一旦，无数人在这场战争中死去，但也有无数人从这场战争中站起，他们是人类的英雄：是置生死于度外的复仇者联盟，更是复仇者身后的千千万万个普通人。然而他们也同样没有忘记，是谁在最关键的时候为人类带来了援军——那些从约顿海姆来的霜巨人虽然模样吓人，但没有人会否认他们为击退萨诺斯所做出的贡献。

只是当复仇者们终于回到复仇者大楼，大家打算向洛基说一声谢谢，甚至七嘴八舌的开始计划要不要等非洲战场的成员回来一起办party庆祝的时候，班纳欲言又止的神色让所有轻松的气氛再度变得凝重。

“到底什么情况？”托尼站在班纳身侧，看着屏幕上的各种生命指标，不好，很不好。  
“洛基失血过多，刚从再生箱出来。现在生命体征还算是正常，”班纳扶了扶自己的眼镜，“你看那条线，虽然心脏跳得很慢，但他目前还活着。只是……”  
“只是什么？”一旁的旺达插嘴问。  
“只是我们都没有想到的是，洛基肚子里怀着他们的孩子。当我们回到这里的时候，孩子已经没有心跳了。”  
旺达震惊得捂住了自己的嘴巴：“上帝，这都算什么事儿啊……”

洛基已经从再生箱转移到了医疗房。虽然他肩膀上的伤口已经恢复，但手上还是插满了管子，他的一呼一吸是那么的悄无声息又脆弱不堪，仿佛死神随时会从冥界爬出来，掐着他的脖子带他堕入永劫不复的深渊。

索尔一动不动的坐在床边，即使金色的长发遮住了他的颓然的面色，但僵硬的肢体仍然显示出他心里的的不安与悲怆。索尔紧握着洛基的手，摩挲着上面的每一个关节，亲吻他干涸的双唇和紧闭的双眼。他抚摸着自己刚用毛巾擦干净的洛基的脸颊，冰冷的、不带有一丝生气。

求你。索尔在心里颤抖着呐喊，醒过来，看看我。

那条红色的生命线依旧起起伏伏。班纳并没有诊治霜巨人的先例，他甚至不知道自己按照诊治人的方法去诊治洛基是不是正确。索尔已经在里面呆了大半天，他尝试进去让索尔出来休息一下，托尼和鹰眼也尝试把他带出来，但大家都失败了。索尔闭着眼睛，把头靠在洛基的身侧，拉起他软弱无力的手放在自己的头顶上，装作洛基平日最喜欢做的那样，用手摸过他头顶的金发，安慰着自己。

他的脑海里闪过无数画面：洛基在结婚当晚害羞的模样，洛基吃到喜欢吃的甜食开心的模样，洛基在树林里和他生气时的模样，洛基第一次对他说“我爱你”时的模样……

索尔的手覆上洛基的小腹，他第一次感受到芬里尔时的激动还铭记于心，他还打算从中庭回到阿斯加德之后要好好学习如何做一个好爸爸，而此刻手掌下却再也没有任何生命的迹象。  
这不是索尔第一次接触死亡，但却是他第一次直面失去挚爱的苦痛。索尔痛恨自己的大意，洛基不是神，他还没有被众神之父赐予神格，他还不能像自己一样拥有几乎与永恒等同的生命。

这是第一次索尔自己甚至还不如一个凡人。如果之后千年的时光都没有洛基的陪伴，那样的永恒又有什么意义。

大部分人都先回自己的房间休整了，只有班纳和托尼还留在外面密切留意着洛基和索尔的情况。起先两个人都沉默着端着咖啡，并没有任何交谈的欲望。但很快托尼像是突然想到了什么，他问班纳：“如果洛基有什么意外，索尔会不会再也不愿意来地球了？”  
“我不知道，伙计。”班纳的声音沉沉的，“但是如果真的是这样，我觉得我能够理解。”  
“他和洛基这一次为地球付出的，真的太多了。”

电脑屏幕上的指标突然变得躁动，班纳连忙摇动着托尼的身体：“快看！快看！”  
“什么？发生什么了？”托尼手中的咖啡杯被班纳一晃，洒了两人一身。  
“仪器检测到还有另一个心跳！”顾不上处理咖啡了，班纳再一次把洛基的体征数据全部调出来又仔细看了一遍，然后喃喃自语到：“很奇怪，第一次检测的时候肚子里的孩子明明已经没有了心跳，为什么现在却……”  
“难道是因为索尔的原因？你懂的，神力啊魔法啊之类的。”  
“之前会不会是因为胎儿感知到有危险，所以开启了自我保护机制？”托尼反问。  
“类似于动物中的假死？现在它感受到索尔，知道已经安全了，所以又开始活过来了？”  
两个人面面相觑了几秒。  
“Damn！！神真的是太高级了！”托尼突然兴奋。

洛基在五天后的清晨醒了过来。和煦的阳光依次亲吻了他的额头、睫毛和脸颊，铺洒在身上的暖意和金色的光芒让他有一种自己仍身在阿斯加德的错觉。洛基慢慢地睁开眼，看见自己已经恢复成中庭人的模样。一颗金色的脑袋睡在自己的身侧，手指旁缠绕着金色发丝的触感让他觉得安心。索性撑起身子抬起手，手指从索尔的头顶开始滑到发梢，习惯性的绕着圈圈。

很快，索尔也醒了。

蓝色的眼睛睁开的那一瞬间仍是朦胧惺忪，然而很快就变得湿漉漉。索尔的目光复杂，有悔恨有庆幸但更多的是珍惜。他的手伸到洛基颈后，小心翼翼的拉近彼此间的距离，他不敢用力，生怕自己粗手粗脚的弄疼了洛基。

四目相对，彼此都有太多的话想说。索尔的嘴唇张开，但只是微微发抖什么都说不出口。洛基无法忽略索尔一脸的胡茬和眼底的憔悴，他在心里叹了口气，将索尔又往前拉近了一点，然后轻轻吻了上去。

即使之前有过班纳的提醒，但索尔还是对每天基本都在睡觉的洛基表现出了担心。除了刚醒过来的前两天洛基的精力还算可以，后来的几天他是越睡越多，越睡越深。洛基醒来的时候，第一眼看见的总会是索尔。他会握住他的手，坐在床边温柔的和他说着话。刚开始的时候，索尔对于洛基擅自来中庭不是没有“抱怨”，但却又一一被洛基用撒娇和亲吻化解。  
“当班纳告诉我芬里尔没有心跳的时候，我甚至觉得我生命的一部分都被他带走了。”不知什么时候开始索尔开始蹭上洛基的病床，手臂环抱着，在洛基耳边轻声说道。  
“你该对他有信心。”洛基低声笑了笑，那双湖绿色的眼睛深情的注视着索尔，两个人会交换一个绵长而温柔的吻，但很快又再次陷入睡眠之中。

这样的日子仅仅维持了一周多。

事情总是在深夜开始发生变化。当睡在一旁的索尔感觉到怀里的人体温开始下降，呼吸越来越滞缓的时候，他连忙把班纳从睡梦中撬起。  
“洛基，洛基，”索尔大口喘着粗气，“洛基很不好……”  
班纳很快就发现了问题所在。洛基的身体的能量好像被抽干了一样，但与此相反的，他肚子里面的胎动却越来越明显。如果用生物学上的原理来解释，芬里尔——索尔告诉过班纳孩子的名字，正在抢夺母体的能量，而通常情况下都会导致母体死亡。  
“芬里尔太强了。”班纳试图找一个可以让索尔接受的理由，“早期还好，现在孩子已经越长越快，洛基能提供的已经不够了。芬里尔在洛基身体里多呆一天，洛基的生命就多一份危险。”  
“输营养液呢？”索尔死死抓住班纳的手臂。  
“对于人类来说是可以的，但是洛基是霜巨人，营养液对于他来说等于水一样无用。”  
“索尔，你要做好准备。芬里尔随时可能出生，而洛基也……”  
而洛基也随时可能死亡。

索尔想到了弗丽嘉。或许只有回到阿斯加德才能挽救洛基的生命。快点，再快点。索尔匆忙和班纳说明情况，来不及和更多人道别，他跑回洛基身边将他轻轻抱起，怀里的人似乎感受到了震动，洛基喃喃般问了句：“我们要去哪儿？”  
“我们回家。”  
索尔抱着洛基来到户外的草地上，朝着天空大声呼喊着海姆达尔的名字。索尔的声音如同利剑划破宁静的夜空，直到一束灿烂的光芒降下才松了口气。

一刻也不要耽搁，一刻也不能耽搁。索尔再也无法承受洛基有那么一点点离他而去的可能。

红色的披风如同一道转瞬即逝的火焰飞过彩虹桥。索尔抱着洛基回到闪电宫的时候，洛基的身体已经冷如寒霜轻如浮冰。有那么一瞬间索尔甚至害怕他的身体会变成透明的然后消失不见。索尔强忍着心里那如刀割一般的心痛，将洛基放在那张两人消磨了无数欢愉的大床上，把一切可以找到的被单和毯子都盖在洛基身上，将房间里的壁炉燃起，又遣人去将神后请来。

还未等到神后，原本闭眼躺在床上的洛基开始渐渐抽搐。他睁开眼睛，吃力的在房间里寻找着索尔的身影。肚子开始有规律的绞痛，身体早已变回霜巨人的模样——现在是连一点法力都维持不了了。索尔下楼去迎接神后，等他们走进房间看见洛基醒过来了，索尔连忙扑到床边紧握洛基的手：“你醒了？感觉怎么样？”洛基点点头，但又摇摇头。“我很好，没事。”洛基语气尽量平静，扣住床边的手指略微痉挛，红色的眼睛从索尔移到弗丽嘉身上，“母亲，可能需要麻烦您……芬里尔要出来了。”

索尔愣了一瞬，突然醒悟，冷汗立时炸了出来。  
弗丽嘉让侍者们准备了需要用到的必需品，侍者们匆匆忙忙来来回回的穿梭着。壁炉里的火熊熊燃烧着，房间里热得可怕。与索尔想象中的不一样，此刻房间里没有痛哭也没有尖叫，但却更令人心神不定。索尔紧紧握着他的手，一刻都不舍得眨眼的盯着他，嘴里不停的问“是不是很疼？洛基？是不是很疼？”  
下腹传来的痛苦已经不能忍受，宛如地狱般的难熬。但洛基仍费力的侧过头，瞳孔里的光芒散了些，暗哑的声音有气无力：“别怕，我不疼。”  
但过了一会儿，洛基又说：“让母亲想办法，我快没力气了。”  
如果不再快一点，迎接索尔的就是最坏的结局。

血涌了出来，房间里弥漫着无法忽略的血腥气。不知过了多久，洛基觉得那股阵痛已经慢慢消散，有什么东西脱离了自己的身体。他身体发虚，闭着眼睛什么都看不见，只听见弗丽嘉好像在大声吩咐着索尔什么，之后就是一阵婴儿的啼哭。

他睁开眼睛，看到索尔像个大傻子一样手足无措的抱着小小的一团，白色的绒布遮挡住了孩子的脸，是芬里尔。洛基心里松了口气，芬里尔。索尔正在弗丽嘉的指导下小心翼翼的抱着他们的孩子，“洛基，你看……”他试图把芬里尔放在洛基身侧，但却发现洛基的瞳孔开始变得浑浊无光，意识散尽。像是一把火熄灭了，只留下缕缕青烟。

“洛基？……”  
……洛基。

芬里尔出生之后的十多天，洛基全靠金苹果吊着命。刚出生的孩子被弗丽嘉接去照料，索尔整个人憔悴了不只一圈。他每天守在床边，按照弗丽嘉的吩咐喂洛基吃下金苹果碾成的苹果泥。床上的人仍旧昏沉未醒，索尔必须很小心的打开他的嘴巴，耐心的一次只能喂一点点，一个苹果有时候甚至需要喂上一天。

洛基不是神，连弗丽嘉都不确定喂金苹果到底有没有用，但这是唯一能挽救洛基性命的办法了。索尔甚至曾经跪在众神之父面前苦苦哀求他赐予洛基神格，希望这样就能把洛基从死亡的边缘拉回来，获得与自己同等漫长的生命。  
“可是我的孩子，”金殿里高高在上的奥丁终于开口，“现在的他根本承受不了加封神格需要经过的考验。”  
于是金苹果成为了索尔最后的希望。

“索尔一直都没休息么？”范达尔他们前来探望，旁边的侍女眼红红的，像是哭过。她压低了声音说：“殿下一直都在床边守着，有时候累了就在旁边靠一靠。”  
“医官怎么说？”  
“医官说洛基殿下昏迷太久了，再不醒的话……”  
范达尔不忍心再听。他挥挥手让侍女们都退下，按耐住情绪和剩下三位勇士一起走到索尔身边，拍了拍他的肩。索尔回头看见是他们，勉强扯了扯自己的嘴角。  
“你先去休息吧，我们可以帮你守着他。”  
索尔摇摇头。“我怕他醒过来的时候看不见我会难过。在中庭的时候，他醒来的第一眼看见的总是我。”  
四勇士沉默着互相交流了眼神，于是干脆坐在旁边一起陪着索尔守候。

入夜后的阿斯加德总会吹起习习微风。弗丽嘉按照往常一样去闪电宫照看洛基。刚走上楼梯，就听见一阵刺耳的动静划破了夜空，卧室里的侍女被吓得连忙跑了出来。神后赶紧上前，站在门口看见索尔突然暴怒，将所有人都赶了出来。  
“怎么回事？”弗丽嘉拦住了一位被吓得直打哆嗦的侍女，“是洛基……？”  
“洛基殿下吃不下金苹果了，怎么喂也没有用。”侍女哽咽着。  
神后一时也不知道如何是好，心里祈祷着千万别是那个最坏的结果。她站在门口，看见索尔将洛基抱在怀里，低着声音在洛基耳边轻轻的说着什么。  
“洛基……醒过来……你醒过来看看我……”  
“你不是最爱吃中庭的布丁么？我们一起去中庭吃布丁好不好……”  
“……我们还有很多事情都没做，你还没见过芬里尔……  
弗丽嘉走到一旁，看见索尔眼底下的乌青和颓丧的神色，知道他要是再不去休息恐怕两个人都要倒下。  
“索尔，我的孩子……”她摸了摸索尔的头，温柔的给予安慰。  
“母亲，洛基为什么还不醒过来？”索尔喃喃的问道。  
“他那么喜欢你，那么听你的话，你让他醒过来吧。”  
……  
索尔不知道睡了多久。他在朦胧中翻了个身，习惯性的往旁边一抱却落了空。脑袋一下子清醒了过来。  
这不是他和洛基的房间。他想起那晚弗丽嘉来了之后，自己就昏睡了过去直到现在，洛基呢？洛基如何了？他到底睡了多久，洛基有没有吃下金苹果？胸口痉挛般的发痛，掀开被子立马冲了出去。

当他刚跑到卧室门口，却看见在外面候着的侍女双眼通红顿时让他更加心慌意乱。他推开门，看见床边不仅站着弗丽嘉，还站着一位身材高大的霜巨人，旁边还有两位他的随从。  
“母亲……”索尔皱着眉，一脸疑惑的走向弗丽嘉。  
“尊贵的阿斯加德王子，我们又见面了。”索尔这时才看清对方的脸，洛基的哥哥贝莱斯特。  
“贝莱斯特，你怎么会……”  
“为了我可怜的弟弟。”说话间贝莱斯特把目光转移到仍在昏迷中的洛基身上。他还是那样安静的躺在那里，就好像什么事情都没有发生过一样。  
“众神之父和神后告知我父亲，洛基已经为阿斯加德生下了一位健康的王储。鉴于这里已经不再适合他居住和休养，我会把我的弟弟带回约顿海姆。”  
“不行！！”索尔几乎是用尽全力发出怒吼般的声音。  
“洛基只能留在阿斯加德！！”  
“索尔，”神后伸出手按在索尔的肩膀，“我们已经尽力了，洛基吃不下金苹果，最好的办法就是送他回约顿海姆，说不定那样还会有转机……”  
“但是母亲！你又有没有想过……”索尔的声音几乎哽咽，“你有没有想过……洛基回去之后，可能就再也不会回来了？”

索尔不愿意就这样失去他。

“阿斯加德王子，我向你保证洛基回到约顿海姆后会得到最好的治疗。如果有一天他真的醒了过来，谁也不会阻拦他来阿斯加德与你们相见。”说话间，贝莱斯特伸出自己的双臂，他的双臂是那样的长，当他把洛基双手抱起来的时候，洛基又是那样的小。

索尔明白自己的阻拦是那样无力，即使他不想承认也不得不承认或许弗丽嘉说的是对的。他固执般的把洛基从贝莱斯特手里抱了回来，如果一定要送他回约顿海姆，那么那个人也只能是索尔自己。

那天的夕阳红得像火烧。当索尔站在彩虹桥的一端，看见洛基被放在马车里渐渐离自己远去，他想起了三年前洛基再一次与他结婚时的场景，那天他也是站在这里，看着洛基的那辆马车渐渐驶近。索尔开始怀疑自己当初像史特兰奇借阿戈摩托之眼让他和洛基重新开始是一个天大的错误。如果他没有重启时间，洛基至少还能陪伴他成百上千年——哪怕洛基并不像这一次这样爱他，哪怕他们之间没有芬里尔，但至少洛基还能活着。

而现在，索尔觉得自己什么都没有了。

身旁的神后表情复杂的看了索尔一眼，最后语重心长的对他说：“对我们深爱的一些东西，我们必须学会放手。”


	12. Chapter 12

夏日的清晨总是来得更早一些。当第一缕金色的阳光照在门楣上，窗外的微风送来鸟儿们的歌唱和花朵的清香，闪电宫东翼二楼的侧卧里总会跑出一个小小的身影。他穿着白色的睡袍，手里拿着一个小狮子的布偶，光着脚迈着小小的步子吭哧吭哧的跑到楼上主卧，两只手用尽全力把卧室虚掩着的门推开之后，又立马吭哧吭哧的爬上房间里那张高大的四柱床。  
小小的身子坐在一旁，双手不停的摇晃着明显还在熟睡中的大人。  
“爸爸，爸爸……”  
“爸爸起床了……”无奈怎么摇都摇不醒，两只小手直接抓住爸爸的头发，用力揪了揪。  
“芬里尔……再让我睡一会儿……”  
任凭身旁的小王子折腾了一番之后，索尔才睁开自己的眼睛。他一把抱住芬里尔，父子俩又在床上胡闹了一阵才住手。索尔一边抱着芬里尔往浴室走去，一边说：“我不是和你说过，不要那么早起床，多睡一会儿。”  
“但是我们今天不是要去中庭吗？我睡不着。”一提到中庭，芬里尔淡绿色的瞳孔立马变亮。  
索尔望着他面前的那双绿眼，盯了好一会儿之后才点点头，“嗯，我们今天去中庭。”

芬里尔已经快5岁了。他的父亲——索尔奥丁森已经成为了阿斯加德神域的新王，而他也成为了仙宫中唯一的小王子。他有一头和爸爸一样灿烂的金发，挺翘的鼻子圆润的脸庞，任凭谁第一眼望过去，都不会怀疑索尔和芬里尔的血缘关系。而如果真要说芬里尔与索尔的不同之处，恐怕就是那双谁也不能忽视的淡绿色眼睛。仙宫里的大家都知道小王子芬里尔的这双绿眼来自于哪里——那双眼睛与5年前离开的约顿海姆王子的眼睛一模一样，而芬里尔也是他留给索尔的唯一念想。

如果他还在阿斯加德的话，现在应该早就被赋予了神格，成为了索尔身边唯一的“神后”。

没人知道洛基劳菲森是否还活着。5年前因为芬里尔的出生洛基差点身亡命殒，约顿海姆自此遣人将他接了回去。5年来，索尔曾经向约顿海姆国王提过无数次想要去探望洛基的请求，但都被无情的回绝了。仙宫里的自此私底下传言不断，有人说那位霜巨人小王子早就去世了，所以约顿海姆才一直拒绝索尔探望的请求，更有人说其实是因为约顿海姆想单方面毁掉与阿斯加德的婚约，所以才找了这样的一个借口。

索尔无意理会这些蜚语流言。众神之父陷入新一轮的沉睡，阿斯加德仍然需要新王来引导他们更进一步。临危受命的索尔只能拿起永恒之枪，维护起王室及整个阿斯加德的尊严，一步步学习着如何成为一位像奥丁一样出色的国王。而当夜晚降临，当他卸掉身上的重担之时，还需要努力成为一位合格的父亲。在独自养育芬里尔的这5年来，弗丽嘉自然帮助了他很多，芬里尔终于渐渐成长为活泼又可爱的孩子，索尔心里更少不了百感交集。

你能看到么，洛基？  
芬里尔已经长大了，你呢？你什么时候才会回来？

眼看着索尔已经成为了新王，而神后的位置却依然空缺。不少人曾向索尔，甚至向弗丽嘉进言，干脆就此结束之前的婚约，重新再选择一位更适合的人选。但这些提议都一一被索尔严厉地拒绝，他还在等。

洛基的一丝一缕都已经渗进了索尔的生命，哪怕只能每晚在梦中相见，这对于索尔来说都不算什么。他可以忍受等待所带来的孤独与寂寞，也可以忍受劳菲一次次拒绝他的请求之后的失落，因为他始终相信洛基会回来。

神的一生太过于漫长，他有大把时间可以浪费在“等待”这件事情之上。

芬里尔拿出了自己中庭风格的衣服，把一条牛仔裤和一件明黄色卡通T恤换上，等索尔也收拾好了之后，两个人就朝彩虹桥走去。侍者们一看见国王和小王子这样的打扮，就知道他们又要去中庭“度假”了。  
“我喜欢娜塔莎阿姨和简阿姨送给我的衣服。”芬里尔拉着索尔手，一边走一边絮絮叨叨的说，“她们都很喜欢我，我也喜欢她们。”  
“不只是‘她们’，其他复仇者们也都很喜欢你，你也应该回报以同样的喜爱。”索尔更正。  
“那爸爸喜不喜欢简阿姨？”芬里尔突然问。  
“为什么这么问？”索尔一愣。  
“因为上一次我们去的时候，彼得和我说简阿姨好像很喜欢爸爸。”芬里尔奶声奶气的回答，他思考了一会，又接着说：“但是你还是最喜欢另一个爸爸，是不是？”  
另一个爸爸。自从芬里尔知道洛基的存在之后，就一直用这个称呼来代指他。  
眼看马上就要走到海姆达尔跟前，索尔将芬里尔抱在怀里。他脑袋里闪过一张熟悉的脸，最后温柔说道：“对，我最喜欢的还是你的另一个爸爸。”

自从萨诺斯一战之后，5年的时候虽然不能让中庭完全恢复元气，但至少已经一改战后的萧瑟与破败。战争的伤痛渐渐远去，充满活力的纽约又回来了。芬里尔一来到复仇者大厦就立刻撇下索尔，不知道跑哪儿去找小蜘蛛玩了。娜塔莎和旺达坐在吧台椅上喝着酒，看见索尔来了各自朝他挑了挑眉毛就算是打过招呼了。索尔也给自己倒了杯威士忌，坐在两人旁边闲聊。  
就在这时，客厅的大门突然被推开，班纳和另一位女士一起走了进来，吧台旁边的三人回头一看，是简福斯特。简一进来就看见索尔坐在吧台边上，脸顿时有些红，只能点点头算是打过了招呼。  
还是女人最了解女人。吧台边的两位女士把两人的互动都看得清清楚楚，交换了一个心照不宣的眼神之后，娜塔莎突然凑在索尔耳边说：“看起来彼得说的没错，她果然喜欢你。”  
索尔一顿，“你怎么也知道？”  
黑寡妇只能无奈的翻了个白眼，“拜托，这栋楼里大家都知道，除了你。”

晚饭的时候托尼特意让Happy去买了芬里尔最喜欢吃的布丁。小王子一看见甜品连正餐都不想吃了，只知道抱着布丁不撒手。  
“爸爸，还要。”芬里尔舔了舔甜甜的嘴角，手朝着布丁的方向伸了过去。  
“芬里尔，你已经吃了两个了。”索尔把芬里尔面前的布丁碗都拿走，“已经够多了。”  
淡绿色的眼眉顿时皱在一起，在圆圆的小脸上挤成一团。  
“我们之前怎么说的，芬里尔？”索尔望着气鼓鼓的芬里尔，心里不由得感概这嗜甜的习惯可真的是和洛基一模一样。  
“他怎么了？”坐在一旁的简看了看索尔父子俩，轻轻地问。  
“爸爸不给我吃布丁了。”芬里尔耷拉着脑袋，嘟着嘴说，“如果另一个爸爸在的话，他一定会给我吃的。”  
要是你的另一个爸爸在，你连一个都吃不上。  
“‘另一个爸爸’？”简只知道索尔有一位伴侣，但没想到会是男性。她有些惊讶的望着索尔，不会吧，她心想，自己好不容易喜欢上一个的男性居然是弯的。  
索尔不动声色的点了点头，“芬里尔有两个爸爸，其中一个你没见过。”  
“但是男性怎么可以……？”  
“他不是普通人，也不是神族，是霜巨人。男性霜巨人也可以怀孕。”班纳这时候插到他们的话题里，当初因为洛基，他对于霜巨人这个种族也算是颇有研究。  
“那……他呢？”简问。  
“洛基生病了，他回到了约顿海姆。”索尔喝了一口啤酒接着说，“等他好了之后，自然会回到我身边。”  
但下一句话卡在简的嘴边没有说出口。她听娜塔莎提过，索尔的伴侣生了很严重的病，甚至都不知道还会不会好起来。她偷偷抬眼望了望一旁耐心和芬里尔讲道理的索尔，不由得叹息。英俊这个词已经不足以形容他了，而除了外表优秀之外他还如此长情。  
就在她暗自心动之时，索尔似乎感受到简炽热的目光，他扭过头问：“简，你还好吗？以太没有继续对你的身体产生影响吧？”  
以太。在击败萨诺斯之后，又有一股黑暗势力试图控制中庭。那时候是简率先发现中庭出现的一些列事情不对劲，黑暗军团的首领为了更好的控制简就在她体内放置了以太，幸好复仇者们发现及时，不仅又一次顺利挽救了中庭，更挽救了生命垂危的简。那就是她和复仇者们交好的开端。听见索尔的关心，简红着脸摇摇头，但是出于对科学的探究她仍想对以太以及阿斯加德的“科学”了解更多。她曾经听说过索尔对于阿斯加德物理相关的描述，早就对那片神域向往已久。  
“索尔，”她鼓起勇气开口了，“如果不打扰的话，这次你们回阿斯加德可不可以也带我一起？我真的很想亲眼看看你之前说的那些神奇的景象。”  
索尔先是一愣，但旋即同意了。

索尔和芬里尔只在中庭呆了三天。回阿斯加德的那一天，简也按照之前说好的一起来了。穿越彩虹桥的刺激可不小，简刚到阿斯加德就觉得身体不舒服，躺了两天之后才勉强好转。等到简可以外出之后，索尔就带着简在仙宫里外仔细逛了逛。简的出现无疑在仙宫引起了一阵不小的骚动，大家都猜测这位小个子的凡人是不是索尔身边的新宠，更有甚者还信誓旦旦的说等众神之父从沉睡中醒来，索尔一定会让奥丁赐予她神格，成为新的“神后。”

但这些谣言渐渐都被索尔对简那过分礼貌的接待中不攻自破。

那日午饭过后，索尔带着芬里尔一起陪同简在花园里散步。索尔能看得出来芬里尔喜欢简，是那种儿童的发自内心的单纯的喜欢，而另索尔没想到的是简也很喜欢芬里尔，索尔站在一旁，看着芬里尔和简在树底下荡着秋千。但只玩了没多久，芬里尔就发现不远处的花圃里出现了一条泛着绿光的蛇。他连忙跑到索尔身边，兴致勃勃的拉着他去看。索尔走近，那条蛇胆子倒是很大，看见了人也不躲。正当索尔准备伸手摸摸它时，蛇却一溜烟走了。

过不了多久索尔带着简去参观图书馆，芬里尔在侍者的陪同下仍在花园里玩。芬里尔在里面疯跑，玩得正开心，却意外的在花园深处撞见了一个人。

一位身材高挑的陌生人。

陌生人低下头望着芬里尔，用好听的声音叫着他的名字：“你是芬里尔。”  
芬里尔有些发愣，只能点点头。  
“所以你是阿斯加德的小王子……”陌生人语气中带上了浅浅的笑意，眼睛却一直盯着面前的芬里尔，“你果然有一双绿色的眼睛。”  
“你是谁？”芬里尔晃着圆圆的小脑袋，迷惑的打量着眼前的陌生人。他穿着阿斯加德的服饰，有一头黑色的头发。那双绿色的眼睛和自己的一模一样，不对，还要更绿一些。芬里尔在心里纠正。  
“……我是闪电宫新来的侍者，殿下。你可以叫我IKOL。”对方想了想然后回答说，“索尔奥丁森让我来陪你玩。告诉我，你喜欢玩什么，爬树？还是骑马？”  
“我什么都喜欢！”芬里尔开心的笑了起来，“爸爸最近都不能陪我玩，如果你能陪我就最好了！”  
IKOL的嘴角也翘了起来，他把一只手伸到芬里尔面前，“要拉着么？”  
芬里尔从来不知道什么是“认生”。他顺从的拉起IKOL的手，发现握起来和索尔的手完全不一样，IKOL的手更软，也更凉。芬里尔拉着他继续往花园里走去，熟悉得就好像彼此已经认识了很久一样。两个人一直玩到夕阳西下，芬里尔这才想起来他该回去了。  
“我要回去了。”小王子扯了扯被自己弄得脏兮兮的衣角，然后又笑着望向IKOL说：“我们明天还能一起玩吗？我喜欢和你玩。”  
IKOL点点头，“当然。”  
得到了满意的回答之后，芬里尔就蹦蹦跳跳小跑着返回了闪电宫。丝毫没发现身后那双绿眼一直笑眼盈盈的望着他。

“芬里尔。”索尔终于处理完国事从书房出来，站在长廊一端看见芬里尔气喘吁吁的闪电宫的方向跑了过来。  
“你要去哪儿？”索尔在半路将芬里尔拦下，不知道有什么事能让他这般着急。听芬里尔身边的侍者说，最近几天他总是喜欢往花园里跑，还不让其他人跟着。  
“爸爸，我要去花园，”芬里尔的小脸因为跑动变得红扑扑的，“我和IKOL约好了，我们今天要一起下棋。”  
IKOL？索尔不记得仙宫里有叫这个名字的人。  
“他是你的新朋友吗？”  
“对！他是花园的侍者。”  
“侍者？”索尔从没听说闪电宫新进了侍者。眼看时间就要来不及，芬里尔只能拉着索尔的手往花园里走去，一边走一边叫着IKOL的名字。  
索尔越发觉得这个所谓的侍者很可疑。

穿过茂密的植被和花团锦簇的包围，随着索尔越走越近，他终于看清在白蜡树下有一位男子背对着他站着。  
在看见他黑色头发的那一瞬，索尔的心像是突然被什么抓住了一样。  
他看见芬里尔松开自己的手朝对方跑了过去，拉着对方的手，抬头开心地和他说着什么，是在叫他“IKOL”吗？索尔的耳朵开始听不见东西了，只能听见自己急促的心跳声。  
他转过来了。  
黑发，绿眼，高挺的鼻子和薄薄的嘴唇。  
直到两人面对面的站着，索尔这才看清了。  
原来不是心心念念的霜巨人的模样，索尔突然咧着嘴笑了笑，笑自己傻。  
他像一道闪电一样快步冲了过去，双臂紧紧抱住了眼前的人。索尔的身体僵硬着，低头蹭在黑发间感受着对方身体的体温，害怕这又是他的一个梦。  
“洛基……”索尔低沉的声音传来，“你什么时候回来的？”  
“前几天。”洛基的抬手回抱了索尔，“我都回来好几天了，你居然一直没发现。让我猜猜看，是那位简福斯特小姐让你变得分心了？”  
听出来洛基语气里和5年前一模一样的醋意，索尔直接伸出手按住洛基的后颈，用力吻上了他的双唇。这个吻就好像狂风暴雨，是那样的急，那样的不受控制。这不是一个温柔的吻，牙齿碰撞在一起，唇瓣用力的摩擦着，吮吸着。洛基也快缺氧了，他只得拍着索尔的后背示意他放松，然后在接吻的间隙低声开口说：“芬里尔还在。”

芬里尔当然还在，只不过他已经看傻了。他仰着小脸看着眼前，爸爸为什么要和IKOL吻在一起？难道爸爸不要“另一个爸爸了”？才5岁的芬里尔明显搞不清状况，“信仰”在眼前的坍塌让他有点崩溃了，眼眶里大颗大颗的泪珠已经酝酿完毕，眼睛一眨就“啪嗒”掉了下来。  
“爸爸……”芬里尔开始难过的小声抽泣，“爸爸……你不要另一个爸爸了吗？”  
听见儿子不对劲，索尔这才放开洛基。他一把将芬里尔抱起，擦掉他脸上的泪珠，指着洛基说：“这就是你的‘另一个爸爸’。”  
他要如何和芬里尔解释，眼前这位皮肤白皙、黑发绿眼的IKOL就是他之前一直提到的蓝皮肤红眼睛，头上还长着双角的霜巨人爸爸。  
“但是他不是蓝色的。”芬里尔越哭越大声，“我的爸爸是蓝色的。”  
洛基无奈的瞪了索尔一眼，然后又是一瞬间发生的变化，他将自己变回了霜巨人的模样。洛基走到芬里尔面前直视着他，温柔的开口道：“我是约顿海姆的霜巨人洛基，我就是你的‘另一个爸爸’。”  
芬里尔犹疑着，又扭头看了看索尔。在得到索尔点头的默认之后，他才吸着鼻子问：“那你还走吗？”  
“爸爸说当初你是不得不离开我们，你这次回来了之后还走吗？”  
洛基伸手揉了揉他柔软的金发，一把将芬里尔抱过来，摸着他的头发安抚着说：“再也不走了。”  
“我很想你，芬里尔。”  
“虽然我们才见了几次面，”芬里尔的声音糯糯的，他先是看向索尔，又扭头望着洛基：“但是我知道爸爸很想念你，所以我也很想念你，papa。”

当天晚上，索尔直接在闪电宫安排了一个小型的晚宴，邀请了弗丽嘉、四勇士、简及其他几位关系好的朋友一同分享洛基回来的喜悦。这是简第一次看见索尔的霜巨人伴侣，她看见洛基全身都是蓝色的皮肤，上面有好看的纹路，眼睛是红色的，头上还有一对又大又弯的角。洛基明显也看见了简，他朝她点点头，突然变化成中庭人的模样，挑了挑眉开口说：“我吓到你了吧？或许还是这个模样更好一些。”

宴会开始之后，简看见洛基坐在神后旁边亲切的说着话，索尔时不时与大家举杯，简从来没见过索尔笑得那么开心，她不由得有些泄气。吃吃喝喝一阵之后，趁着休息的间隙，简发现洛基已经开始醉了，她看见索尔将洛基搂在怀里，时不时低着头和他说几句话，一脸温柔的笑意。再然后，索尔对身边侍者吩咐了句，就起身抱着洛基先行离开了。

第二天中午，简决定返回中庭。昨晚宴会上索尔和洛基的浓情蜜意对她的打击可不小。如果说之前她对于索尔还有什么别的幻想的话，那么洛基的归来彻底把这原本就虚无的幻想变得遥不可及。简在侍女的带领下往索尔闪电宫的书房走去，一进门就看见索尔坐在书桌后面把洛基抱在怀里。洛基在索尔旁边说着什么，两人耳鬓厮磨，脸上都是幸福又愉悦的神色。

听到脚步声走近，两个人不约而同的抬起头。看见简一脸尴尬的站在门外，洛基直接从索尔的怀抱里挣脱出来，特意把自己变成了中庭人的模样之后，才跟在索尔身后走了出去。简不得不从刚才的一室旖旎的打击中定定神，然后礼貌地和两人告别。索尔似乎还在和自己说着些什么，但简的注意力却完全被洛基脖颈处白皙的皮肤上那一点一点红色的吻痕吸引住了。输了。简福斯特红着脸低下头，她不得不得承认这一点。

隔天，索尔正式在大殿上向群臣和百姓宣告了洛基回来的消息。从此以后，在大殿上他的身旁不再缺少“神后”的陪伴。而索尔也决定等奥丁从这次沉睡中苏醒之后，会直接请求众神之父赐予洛基神格。

在洛基看来，他回来之后的日子和5年前并没有什么不同，只是多了芬里尔罢了。而在芬里尔看来，papa回来之后的日子变化可大了。比如吃饭的时候他需要多吃很多蔬菜。以前索尔可没有强行要求他吃蔬菜的习惯，但自从洛基回来之后，每一次吃蔬菜芬里尔的小脸总是变得苦哈哈的。再比如，他再也不能随心所欲的吃布丁了，因为索尔吩咐过侍者以后少给他送布丁，多余的布丁都给papa。芬里尔知道papa也喜欢吃甜食，但是爸爸也不能欺负小孩子呀。

而更让芬里尔觉得奔溃的，是他再也不能随便进爸爸的卧室了。

像往常一样，天刚刚亮芬里尔就跑上楼，想要爬到爸爸的大床上玩闹。但是当他来到卧室的门前，却发现原本一直特意为他虚掩着的房门不知为什么突然锁上了，怎么都推不开。  
“爸爸……？”小王子的声音有点不知所措，两只手轻轻拍了拍门，“爸爸开门……”  
“爸爸？”  
芬里尔不知道的是，此刻自己的两位爸爸根本没时间去为他开门。房间里，洛基正骑坐在索尔身上，搂住索尔的脖子和他忘情的接吻。听到芬里尔敲门的那一瞬洛基不由得停了下来，鼻子蹭过索尔的侧脸，低笑着说：“你儿子在叫你。”  
似乎是对于洛基突然的停顿感到不满意，索尔故意用力咬了几口他的脖子，舌头舔舐着附近的皮肤，“他也是你儿子。”  
洛基只能无奈的笑着点头，然后从床边随意拿了一件外套披在身上。就在他准备从索尔的身上下来的时候，索尔的大手却用力把他按住了。  
“你要去哪儿？”蓝色的眼睛直勾勾的望着眼前人。  
“给芬里尔开门。”  
“不需要。”索尔闷声说。他把洛基身上的外套再度扔掉，一个翻身就把他压在床上。粗粝的手掌抚过洛基大腿根部的皮肤，把洛基的双腿搭上自己的肩膀，早已发硬的阴茎抵上了湿滑的穴口，顶端沾满了爱液。他耐心的控制着节奏，一点一点的把粗硬的性器挺了进去。洛基双手抓着索尔的头发，在两人彻底变成一体之时口中溢出舒服的轻叹。索尔从来不会让他失望，五年前是这样，现在也是。  
“他找不到人，说不定会生气的。”洛基抱着索尔全身的重量，感受着索尔在身体里面的抽插，角度转换着、研磨着，索尔偶尔故意顶着里面那一块敏感，引来洛基全身轻微的颤动。  
“侍女会带他走的。况且，”索尔上前含住了洛基的双唇，舌头在口腔里面打转，“他也长大了，是时候学会不再黏着自己的父亲了。”  
果然，门外的敲门声停止了。洛基听见侍女说话的声音，然后彻底消失。  
洛基的笑声从口腔里漏了出来，搂紧了索尔，“你倒是狠心。”  
“再也没人能打扰我们，”索尔加速了自己的冲刺，狠狠顶着洛基身体里面的嫩肉，“谁也不可以，哪怕是芬里尔。”

2年之后，奥丁从沉睡中醒来，按照索尔之前所请求的，他在众神的见证下正式赐予了洛基神格，而洛基也通过了奥丁的考验。但或许是奥丁和众神的考验太过于严苛，耗费太多精力，那年冬天洛基又突然旧病复发，时不时陷入昏睡里。在洛基还不是神的时候，金苹果对效果甚微，而如今他已经成为了神，索尔自然不会用金苹果放过洛基。  
“我不想吃了。”洛基额头上冒着汗，埋在被子里耍横。  
“我帮你做成了果汁。”索尔耐心的哄着，“比直接吃好多了。”  
“再吃下去我就要成为苹果了。”  
“我每次吻你都能尝到我嘴巴里面的苹果味。”洛基拒绝得很坚决。  
“不喝的话，你会像上次一样差点死掉。”  
“我就不应该成为神，我不想活那么久。”洛基开始赌气。  
“现在还不能死。”索尔的手指绕着他的黑发。  
“什么时候才可以。”  
“先等我死了。”  
“万一你死了，我还活着呢？”  
“……那我会希望你快点到英灵殿陪我。”  
“你把果汁喝了，我就去中庭给你买纽约你最爱的那家甜品店的蛋糕。”索尔终于拿出了杀手锏。  
洛基低着头沉默了一会儿才撑起身体说，“把苹果汁拿过来。”

在继续喝了大半个月苹果汁之后，洛基终于恢复，索尔也不由得松了一口气。他记得洛基和他说过，在约顿海姆的那5年即使大半部分时间都在沉睡，但依然病得很辛苦。等到他好不容易可以回到阿斯加德的时候，却发现突然出现了一个简福斯特，这把洛基气得不行。但是索尔那时候也很生气，洛基回来之后第一个想见的人居然不是自己，而是芬里尔。  
“你没有必要和自己的儿子生气。”洛基回来的那晚，他修长的双腿再次盘上索尔的腰身，绿眼睛里笑吟吟的。  
“你不知道我有多想你……”索尔吻上洛基的双唇，又来到他的乳尖，轻轻含住用牙齿咬噬。  
“我不单单是想你，我心都要碎了……”  
手指顺利的插进洛基的细缝，5年没做，即使刚开始会有一些不适但洛基也很快就进入了状态。他们太想念彼此了，那晚索尔抱着洛基翻来覆去做了好几次，直到洛基红着眼哭着在他身下求饶，下体的阴茎再也射不出任何东西为止。

至于芬里尔，越来越懂事的他自然是再也没有在清晨或者是夜晚时分踏进过闪电宫的主卧半步。至于原因嘛，他是这么和爱聊八卦的范达尔说的：  
“我可不想成为他俩之间的电灯泡。”


	13. Chapter 13

夏日的清晨总是来得更早一些。当第一缕金色的阳光照在门楣上，窗外的微风送来鸟儿们的歌唱和花朵的清香，闪电宫东翼二楼的侧卧里总会跑出一个小小的身影。他穿着白色的睡袍，手里拿着一个小狮子的布偶，光着脚迈着小小的步子吭哧吭哧的跑到楼上主卧，两只手用尽全力把卧室虚掩着的门推开之后，又立马吭哧吭哧的爬上房间里那张高大的四柱床。  
小小的身子坐在一旁，双手不停的摇晃着明显还在熟睡中的大人。  
“爸爸，爸爸……”  
“爸爸起床了……”无奈怎么摇都摇不醒，两只小手直接抓住爸爸的头发，用力揪了揪。  
“芬里尔……再让我睡一会儿……”  
任凭身旁的小王子折腾了一番之后，索尔才睁开自己的眼睛。他一把抱住芬里尔，父子俩又在床上胡闹了一阵才住手。索尔一边抱着芬里尔往浴室走去，一边说：“我不是和你说过，不要那么早起床，多睡一会儿。”  
“但是我们今天不是要去中庭吗？我睡不着。”一提到中庭，芬里尔淡绿色的瞳孔立马变亮。  
索尔望着他面前的那双绿眼，盯了好一会儿之后才点点头，“嗯，我们今天去中庭。”

芬里尔已经快5岁了。他的父亲——索尔奥丁森已经成为了阿斯加德神域的新王，而他也成为了仙宫中唯一的小王子。他有一头和爸爸一样灿烂的金发，挺翘的鼻子圆润的脸庞，任凭谁第一眼望过去，都不会怀疑索尔和芬里尔的血缘关系。而如果真要说芬里尔与索尔的不同之处，恐怕就是那双谁也不能忽视的淡绿色眼睛。仙宫里的大家都知道小王子芬里尔的这双绿眼来自于哪里——那双眼睛与5年前离开的约顿海姆王子的眼睛一模一样，而芬里尔也是他留给索尔的唯一念想。

如果他还在阿斯加德的话，现在应该早就被赋予了神格，成为了索尔身边唯一的“神后”。

没人知道洛基劳菲森是否还活着。5年前因为芬里尔的出生洛基差点身亡命殒，约顿海姆自此遣人将他接了回去。5年来，索尔曾经向约顿海姆国王提过无数次想要去探望洛基的请求，但都被无情的回绝了。仙宫里的自此私底下传言不断，有人说那位霜巨人小王子早就去世了，所以约顿海姆才一直拒绝索尔探望的请求，更有人说其实是因为约顿海姆想单方面毁掉与阿斯加德的婚约，所以才找了这样的一个借口。

索尔无意理会这些蜚语流言。众神之父陷入新一轮的沉睡，阿斯加德仍然需要新王来引导他们更进一步。临危受命的索尔只能拿起永恒之枪，维护起王室及整个阿斯加德的尊严，一步步学习着如何成为一位像奥丁一样出色的国王。而当夜晚降临，当他卸掉身上的重担之时，还需要努力成为一位合格的父亲。在独自养育芬里尔的这5年来，弗丽嘉自然帮助了他很多，芬里尔终于渐渐成长为活泼又可爱的孩子，索尔心里更少不了百感交集。

你能看到么，洛基？  
芬里尔已经长大了，你呢？你什么时候才会回来？

眼看着索尔已经成为了新王，而神后的位置却依然空缺。不少人曾向索尔，甚至向弗丽嘉进言，干脆就此结束之前的婚约，重新再选择一位更适合的人选。但这些提议都一一被索尔严厉地拒绝，他还在等。

洛基的一丝一缕都已经渗进了索尔的生命，哪怕只能每晚在梦中相见，这对于索尔来说都不算什么。他可以忍受等待所带来的孤独与寂寞，也可以忍受劳菲一次次拒绝他的请求之后的失落，因为他始终相信洛基会回来。

神的一生太过于漫长，他有大把时间可以浪费在“等待”这件事情之上。

芬里尔拿出了自己中庭风格的衣服，把一条牛仔裤和一件明黄色卡通T恤换上，等索尔也收拾好了之后，两个人就朝彩虹桥走去。侍者们一看见国王和小王子这样的打扮，就知道他们又要去中庭“度假”了。  
“我喜欢娜塔莎阿姨和简阿姨送给我的衣服。”芬里尔拉着索尔手，一边走一边絮絮叨叨的说，“她们都很喜欢我，我也喜欢她们。”  
“不只是‘她们’，其他复仇者们也都很喜欢你，你也应该回报以同样的喜爱。”索尔更正。  
“那爸爸喜不喜欢简阿姨？”芬里尔突然问。  
“为什么这么问？”索尔一愣。  
“因为上一次我们去的时候，彼得和我说简阿姨好像很喜欢爸爸。”芬里尔奶声奶气的回答，他思考了一会，又接着说：“但是你还是最喜欢另一个爸爸，是不是？”  
另一个爸爸。自从芬里尔知道洛基的存在之后，就一直用这个称呼来代指他。  
眼看马上就要走到海姆达尔跟前，索尔将芬里尔抱在怀里。他脑袋里闪过一张熟悉的脸，最后温柔说道：“对，我最喜欢的还是你的另一个爸爸。”

自从萨诺斯一战之后，5年的时候虽然不能让中庭完全恢复元气，但至少已经一改战后的萧瑟与破败。战争的伤痛渐渐远去，充满活力的纽约又回来了。芬里尔一来到复仇者大厦就立刻撇下索尔，不知道跑哪儿去找小蜘蛛玩了。娜塔莎和旺达坐在吧台椅上喝着酒，看见索尔来了各自朝他挑了挑眉毛就算是打过招呼了。索尔也给自己倒了杯威士忌，坐在两人旁边闲聊。  
就在这时，客厅的大门突然被推开，班纳和另一位女士一起走了进来，吧台旁边的三人回头一看，是简福斯特。简一进来就看见索尔坐在吧台边上，脸顿时有些红，只能点点头算是打过了招呼。  
还是女人最了解女人。吧台边的两位女士把两人的互动都看得清清楚楚，交换了一个心照不宣的眼神之后，娜塔莎突然凑在索尔耳边说：“看起来彼得说的没错，她果然喜欢你。”  
索尔一顿，“你怎么也知道？”  
黑寡妇只能无奈的翻了个白眼，“拜托，这栋楼里大家都知道，除了你。”

晚饭的时候托尼特意让Happy去买了芬里尔最喜欢吃的布丁。小王子一看见甜品连正餐都不想吃了，只知道抱着布丁不撒手。  
“爸爸，还要。”芬里尔舔了舔甜甜的嘴角，手朝着布丁的方向伸了过去。  
“芬里尔，你已经吃了两个了。”索尔把芬里尔面前的布丁碗都拿走，“已经够多了。”  
淡绿色的眼眉顿时皱在一起，在圆圆的小脸上挤成一团。  
“我们之前怎么说的，芬里尔？”索尔望着气鼓鼓的芬里尔，心里不由得感概这嗜甜的习惯可真的是和洛基一模一样。  
“他怎么了？”坐在一旁的简看了看索尔父子俩，轻轻地问。  
“爸爸不给我吃布丁了。”芬里尔耷拉着脑袋，嘟着嘴说，“如果另一个爸爸在的话，他一定会给我吃的。”  
要是你的另一个爸爸在，你连一个都吃不上。  
“‘另一个爸爸’？”简只知道索尔有一位伴侣，但没想到会是男性。她有些惊讶的望着索尔，不会吧，她心想，自己好不容易喜欢上一个的男性居然是弯的。  
索尔不动声色的点了点头，“芬里尔有两个爸爸，其中一个你没见过。”  
“但是男性怎么可以……？”  
“他不是普通人，也不是神族，是霜巨人。男性霜巨人也可以怀孕。”班纳这时候插到他们的话题里，当初因为洛基，他对于霜巨人这个种族也算是颇有研究。  
“那……他呢？”简问。  
“洛基生病了，他回到了约顿海姆。”索尔喝了一口啤酒接着说，“等他好了之后，自然会回到我身边。”  
但下一句话卡在简的嘴边没有说出口。她听娜塔莎提过，索尔的伴侣生了很严重的病，甚至都不知道还会不会好起来。她偷偷抬眼望了望一旁耐心和芬里尔讲道理的索尔，不由得叹息。英俊这个词已经不足以形容他了，而除了外表优秀之外他还如此长情。  
就在她暗自心动之时，索尔似乎感受到简炽热的目光，他扭过头问：“简，你还好吗？以太没有继续对你的身体产生影响吧？”  
以太。在击败萨诺斯之后，又有一股黑暗势力试图控制中庭。那时候是简率先发现中庭出现的一些列事情不对劲，黑暗军团的首领为了更好的控制简就在她体内放置了以太，幸好复仇者们发现及时，不仅又一次顺利挽救了中庭，更挽救了生命垂危的简。那就是她和复仇者们交好的开端。听见索尔的关心，简红着脸摇摇头，但是出于对科学的探究她仍想对以太以及阿斯加德的“科学”了解更多。她曾经听说过索尔对于阿斯加德物理相关的描述，早就对那片神域向往已久。  
“索尔，”她鼓起勇气开口了，“如果不打扰的话，这次你们回阿斯加德可不可以也带我一起？我真的很想亲眼看看你之前说的那些神奇的景象。”  
索尔先是一愣，但旋即同意了。

索尔和芬里尔只在中庭呆了三天。回阿斯加德的那一天，简也按照之前说好的一起来了。穿越彩虹桥的刺激可不小，简刚到阿斯加德就觉得身体不舒服，躺了两天之后才勉强好转。等到简可以外出之后，索尔就带着简在仙宫里外仔细逛了逛。简的出现无疑在仙宫引起了一阵不小的骚动，大家都猜测这位小个子的凡人是不是索尔身边的新宠，更有甚者还信誓旦旦的说等众神之父从沉睡中醒来，索尔一定会让奥丁赐予她神格，成为新的“神后。”

但这些谣言渐渐都被索尔对简那过分礼貌的接待中不攻自破。

那日午饭过后，索尔带着芬里尔一起陪同简在花园里散步。索尔能看得出来芬里尔喜欢简，是那种儿童的发自内心的单纯的喜欢，而另索尔没想到的是简也很喜欢芬里尔，索尔站在一旁，看着芬里尔和简在树底下荡着秋千。但只玩了没多久，芬里尔就发现不远处的花圃里出现了一条泛着绿光的蛇。他连忙跑到索尔身边，兴致勃勃的拉着他去看。索尔走近，那条蛇胆子倒是很大，看见了人也不躲。正当索尔准备伸手摸摸它时，蛇却一溜烟走了。

过不了多久索尔带着简去参观图书馆，芬里尔在侍者的陪同下仍在花园里玩。芬里尔在里面疯跑，玩得正开心，却意外的在花园深处撞见了一个人。

一位身材高挑的陌生人。

陌生人低下头望着芬里尔，用好听的声音叫着他的名字：“你是芬里尔。”  
芬里尔有些发愣，只能点点头。  
“所以你是阿斯加德的小王子……”陌生人语气中带上了浅浅的笑意，眼睛却一直盯着面前的芬里尔，“你果然有一双绿色的眼睛。”  
“你是谁？”芬里尔晃着圆圆的小脑袋，迷惑的打量着眼前的陌生人。他穿着阿斯加德的服饰，有一头黑色的头发。那双绿色的眼睛和自己的一模一样，不对，还要更绿一些。芬里尔在心里纠正。  
“……我是闪电宫新来的侍者，殿下。你可以叫我IKOL。”对方想了想然后回答说，“索尔奥丁森让我来陪你玩。告诉我，你喜欢玩什么，爬树？还是骑马？”  
“我什么都喜欢！”芬里尔开心的笑了起来，“爸爸最近都不能陪我玩，如果你能陪我就最好了！”  
IKOL的嘴角也翘了起来，他把一只手伸到芬里尔面前，“要拉着么？”  
芬里尔从来不知道什么是“认生”。他顺从的拉起IKOL的手，发现握起来和索尔的手完全不一样，IKOL的手更软，也更凉。芬里尔拉着他继续往花园里走去，熟悉得就好像彼此已经认识了很久一样。两个人一直玩到夕阳西下，芬里尔这才想起来他该回去了。  
“我要回去了。”小王子扯了扯被自己弄得脏兮兮的衣角，然后又笑着望向IKOL说：“我们明天还能一起玩吗？我喜欢和你玩。”  
IKOL点点头，“当然。”  
得到了满意的回答之后，芬里尔就蹦蹦跳跳小跑着返回了闪电宫。丝毫没发现身后那双绿眼一直笑眼盈盈的望着他。

“芬里尔。”索尔终于处理完国事从书房出来，站在长廊一端看见芬里尔气喘吁吁的闪电宫的方向跑了过来。  
“你要去哪儿？”索尔在半路将芬里尔拦下，不知道有什么事能让他这般着急。听芬里尔身边的侍者说，最近几天他总是喜欢往花园里跑，还不让其他人跟着。  
“爸爸，我要去花园，”芬里尔的小脸因为跑动变得红扑扑的，“我和IKOL约好了，我们今天要一起下棋。”  
IKOL？索尔不记得仙宫里有叫这个名字的人。  
“他是你的新朋友吗？”  
“对！他是花园的侍者。”  
“侍者？”索尔从没听说闪电宫新进了侍者。眼看时间就要来不及，芬里尔只能拉着索尔的手往花园里走去，一边走一边叫着IKOL的名字。  
索尔越发觉得这个所谓的侍者很可疑。

穿过茂密的植被和花团锦簇的包围，随着索尔越走越近，他终于看清在白蜡树下有一位男子背对着他站着。  
在看见他黑色头发的那一瞬，索尔的心像是突然被什么抓住了一样。  
他看见芬里尔松开自己的手朝对方跑了过去，拉着对方的手，抬头开心地和他说着什么，是在叫他“IKOL”吗？索尔的耳朵开始听不见东西了，只能听见自己急促的心跳声。  
他转过来了。  
黑发，绿眼，高挺的鼻子和薄薄的嘴唇。  
直到两人面对面的站着，索尔这才看清了。  
原来不是心心念念的霜巨人的模样，索尔突然咧着嘴笑了笑，笑自己傻。  
他像一道闪电一样快步冲了过去，双臂紧紧抱住了眼前的人。索尔的身体僵硬着，低头蹭在黑发间感受着对方身体的体温，害怕这又是他的一个梦。  
“洛基……”索尔低沉的声音传来，“你什么时候回来的？”  
“前几天。”洛基的抬手回抱了索尔，“我都回来好几天了，你居然一直没发现。让我猜猜看，是那位简福斯特小姐让你变得分心了？”  
听出来洛基语气里和5年前一模一样的醋意，索尔直接伸出手按住洛基的后颈，用力吻上了他的双唇。这个吻就好像狂风暴雨，是那样的急，那样的不受控制。这不是一个温柔的吻，牙齿碰撞在一起，唇瓣用力的摩擦着，吮吸着。洛基也快缺氧了，他只得拍着索尔的后背示意他放松，然后在接吻的间隙低声开口说：“芬里尔还在。”

芬里尔当然还在，只不过他已经看傻了。他仰着小脸看着眼前，爸爸为什么要和IKOL吻在一起？难道爸爸不要“另一个爸爸了”？才5岁的芬里尔明显搞不清状况，“信仰”在眼前的坍塌让他有点崩溃了，眼眶里大颗大颗的泪珠已经酝酿完毕，眼睛一眨就“啪嗒”掉了下来。  
“爸爸……”芬里尔开始难过的小声抽泣，“爸爸……你不要另一个爸爸了吗？”  
听见儿子不对劲，索尔这才放开洛基。他一把将芬里尔抱起，擦掉他脸上的泪珠，指着洛基说：“这就是你的‘另一个爸爸’。”  
他要如何和芬里尔解释，眼前这位皮肤白皙、黑发绿眼的IKOL就是他之前一直提到的蓝皮肤红眼睛，头上还长着双角的霜巨人爸爸。  
“但是他不是蓝色的。”芬里尔越哭越大声，“我的爸爸是蓝色的。”  
洛基无奈的瞪了索尔一眼，然后又是一瞬间发生的变化，他将自己变回了霜巨人的模样。洛基走到芬里尔面前直视着他，温柔的开口道：“我是约顿海姆的霜巨人洛基，我就是你的‘另一个爸爸’。”  
芬里尔犹疑着，又扭头看了看索尔。在得到索尔点头的默认之后，他才吸着鼻子问：“那你还走吗？”  
“爸爸说当初你是不得不离开我们，你这次回来了之后还走吗？”  
洛基伸手揉了揉他柔软的金发，一把将芬里尔抱过来，摸着他的头发安抚着说：“再也不走了。”  
“我很想你，芬里尔。”  
“虽然我们才见了几次面，”芬里尔的声音糯糯的，他先是看向索尔，又扭头望着洛基：“但是我知道爸爸很想念你，所以我也很想念你，papa。”

当天晚上，索尔直接在闪电宫安排了一个小型的晚宴，邀请了弗丽嘉、四勇士、简及其他几位关系好的朋友一同分享洛基回来的喜悦。这是简第一次看见索尔的霜巨人伴侣，她看见洛基全身都是蓝色的皮肤，上面有好看的纹路，眼睛是红色的，头上还有一对又大又弯的角。洛基明显也看见了简，他朝她点点头，突然变化成中庭人的模样，挑了挑眉开口说：“我吓到你了吧？或许还是这个模样更好一些。”

宴会开始之后，简看见洛基坐在神后旁边亲切的说着话，索尔时不时与大家举杯，简从来没见过索尔笑得那么开心，她不由得有些泄气。吃吃喝喝一阵之后，趁着休息的间隙，简发现洛基已经开始醉了，她看见索尔将洛基搂在怀里，时不时低着头和他说几句话，一脸温柔的笑意。再然后，索尔对身边侍者吩咐了句，就起身抱着洛基先行离开了。

第二天中午，简决定返回中庭。昨晚宴会上索尔和洛基的浓情蜜意对她的打击可不小。如果说之前她对于索尔还有什么别的幻想的话，那么洛基的归来彻底把这原本就虚无的幻想变得遥不可及。简在侍女的带领下往索尔闪电宫的书房走去，一进门就看见索尔坐在书桌后面把洛基抱在怀里。洛基在索尔旁边说着什么，两人耳鬓厮磨，脸上都是幸福又愉悦的神色。

听到脚步声走近，两个人不约而同的抬起头。看见简一脸尴尬的站在门外，洛基直接从索尔的怀抱里挣脱出来，特意把自己变成了中庭人的模样之后，才跟在索尔身后走了出去。简不得不从刚才的一室旖旎的打击中定定神，然后礼貌地和两人告别。索尔似乎还在和自己说着些什么，但简的注意力却完全被洛基脖颈处白皙的皮肤上那一点一点红色的吻痕吸引住了。输了。简福斯特红着脸低下头，她不得不得承认这一点。

隔天，索尔正式在大殿上向群臣和百姓宣告了洛基回来的消息。从此以后，在大殿上他的身旁不再缺少“神后”的陪伴。而索尔也决定等奥丁从这次沉睡中苏醒之后，会直接请求众神之父赐予洛基神格。

在洛基看来，他回来之后的日子和5年前并没有什么不同，只是多了芬里尔罢了。而在芬里尔看来，papa回来之后的日子变化可大了。比如吃饭的时候他需要多吃很多蔬菜。以前索尔可没有强行要求他吃蔬菜的习惯，但自从洛基回来之后，每一次吃蔬菜芬里尔的小脸总是变得苦哈哈的。再比如，他再也不能随心所欲的吃布丁了，因为索尔吩咐过侍者以后少给他送布丁，多余的布丁都给papa。芬里尔知道papa也喜欢吃甜食，但是爸爸也不能欺负小孩子呀。

而更让芬里尔觉得奔溃的，是他再也不能随便进爸爸的卧室了。

像往常一样，天刚刚亮芬里尔就跑上楼，想要爬到爸爸的大床上玩闹。但是当他来到卧室的门前，却发现原本一直特意为他虚掩着的房门不知为什么突然锁上了，怎么都推不开。  
“爸爸……？”小王子的声音有点不知所措，两只手轻轻拍了拍门，“爸爸开门……”  
“爸爸？”  
芬里尔不知道的是，此刻自己的两位爸爸根本没时间去为他开门。房间里，洛基正骑坐在索尔身上，搂住索尔的脖子和他忘情的接吻。听到芬里尔敲门的那一瞬洛基不由得停了下来，鼻子蹭过索尔的侧脸，低笑着说：“你儿子在叫你。”  
似乎是对于洛基突然的停顿感到不满意，索尔故意用力咬了几口他的脖子，舌头舔舐着附近的皮肤，“他也是你儿子。”  
洛基只能无奈的笑着点头，然后从床边随意拿了一件外套披在身上。就在他准备从索尔的身上下来的时候，索尔的大手却用力把他按住了。  
“你要去哪儿？”蓝色的眼睛直勾勾的望着眼前人。  
“给芬里尔开门。”  
“不需要。”索尔闷声说。他把洛基身上的外套再度扔掉，一个翻身就把他压在床上。粗粝的手掌抚过洛基大腿根部的皮肤，把洛基的双腿搭上自己的肩膀，早已发硬的阴茎抵上了湿滑的穴口，顶端沾满了爱液。他耐心的控制着节奏，一点一点的把粗硬的性器挺了进去。洛基双手抓着索尔的头发，在两人彻底变成一体之时口中溢出舒服的轻叹。索尔从来不会让他失望，五年前是这样，现在也是。  
“他找不到人，说不定会生气的。”洛基抱着索尔全身的重量，感受着索尔在身体里面的抽插，角度转换着、研磨着，索尔偶尔故意顶着里面那一块敏感，引来洛基全身轻微的颤动。  
“侍女会带他走的。况且，”索尔上前含住了洛基的双唇，舌头在口腔里面打转，“他也长大了，是时候学会不再黏着自己的父亲了。”  
果然，门外的敲门声停止了。洛基听见侍女说话的声音，然后彻底消失。  
洛基的笑声从口腔里漏了出来，搂紧了索尔，“你倒是狠心。”  
“再也没人能打扰我们，”索尔加速了自己的冲刺，狠狠顶着洛基身体里面的嫩肉，“谁也不可以，哪怕是芬里尔。”

2年之后，奥丁从沉睡中醒来，按照索尔之前所请求的，他在众神的见证下正式赐予了洛基神格，而洛基也通过了奥丁的考验。但或许是奥丁和众神的考验太过于严苛，耗费太多精力，那年冬天洛基又突然旧病复发，时不时陷入昏睡里。在洛基还不是神的时候，金苹果对效果甚微，而如今他已经成为了神，索尔自然不会用金苹果放过洛基。  
“我不想吃了。”洛基额头上冒着汗，埋在被子里耍横。  
“我帮你做成了果汁。”索尔耐心的哄着，“比直接吃好多了。”  
“再吃下去我就要成为苹果了。”  
“我每次吻你都能尝到我嘴巴里面的苹果味。”洛基拒绝得很坚决。  
“不喝的话，你会像上次一样差点死掉。”  
“我就不应该成为神，我不想活那么久。”洛基开始赌气。  
“现在还不能死。”索尔的手指绕着他的黑发。  
“什么时候才可以。”  
“先等我死了。”  
“万一你死了，我还活着呢？”  
“……那我会希望你快点到英灵殿陪我。”  
“你把果汁喝了，我就去中庭给你买纽约你最爱的那家甜品店的蛋糕。”索尔终于拿出了杀手锏。  
洛基低着头沉默了一会儿才撑起身体说，“把苹果汁拿过来。”

在继续喝了大半个月苹果汁之后，洛基终于恢复，索尔也不由得松了一口气。他记得洛基和他说过，在约顿海姆的那5年即使大半部分时间都在沉睡，但依然病得很辛苦。等到他好不容易可以回到阿斯加德的时候，却发现突然出现了一个简福斯特，这把洛基气得不行。但是索尔那时候也很生气，洛基回来之后第一个想见的人居然不是自己，而是芬里尔。  
“你没有必要和自己的儿子生气。”洛基回来的那晚，他修长的双腿再次盘上索尔的腰身，绿眼睛里笑吟吟的。  
“你不知道我有多想你……”索尔吻上洛基的双唇，又来到他的乳尖，轻轻含住用牙齿咬噬。  
“我不单单是想你，我心都要碎了……”  
手指顺利的插进洛基的细缝，5年没做，即使刚开始会有一些不适但洛基也很快就进入了状态。他们太想念彼此了，那晚索尔抱着洛基翻来覆去做了好几次，直到洛基红着眼哭着在他身下求饶，下体的阴茎再也射不出任何东西为止。

至于芬里尔，越来越懂事的他自然是再也没有在清晨或者是夜晚时分踏进过闪电宫的主卧半步。至于原因嘛，他是这么和爱聊八卦的范达尔说的：  
“我可不想成为他俩之间的电灯泡。”


End file.
